Fate Continuum
by SGTLEGENDKILLER
Summary: Twenty years after the events of Fate Twister, D'rok Tallaham joins aid with Kan Retmaree to face a near forgotten series of events known as the Halo trilogy. Joining them will be SpecOps personnel Ryau Cinotee from the parallel Fic. LORC  Book 3 of 5
1. Prologue

SGTLEGENDKILLEЯ

Fate Continuum

Prologue: Same Name, Different Story

Human Calendar 7-7-2531

File Location: High Charity Data Library.

File Type: Document

Subject: Trial of D'rok Tallaham.

Starting Document

On this day the Covenant, remaining its glorious might, lost an unfortunate battle with the Human 'Parasite'. In the early hours of the day the planned scenario was initiated prematurely by 'paranormal circumstance'. Siberia, as the Humans had named the planet, was a Human stronghold; holding uncalculated supplies and reinforcing military vehicles.

The reason for defeat, strange as it may seem unrealistic, was put to blame a single Sangheili: SpecOp Major, D'rok Talahamee. Tallahamee was charged with unauthorized use of space craft, use of Human technology, and suspected heresy. Tallahamee had, according to himself, indirectly alerted the Human defenses, leading to our eminent and slow defeat.

K'an Retmar'ee, a fellow SpecOp Major, along with Minor, G'rek Malak'ee, responded to D'rok's grounded craft. D'rok upon examination was found dehydrated, weak, and both physically and mentally exhausted. He remained silent and strangely stricken with a smile as, and even after the fact, K'an escorted him to the Cafeteria.

Once replenished and healthy he was taken to the court on High Charity. The great prophets of Regret and Solace tried against Tallahamee. The ruling was inconclusive, as the final decision was quickly changed once Talahamee informing the prophets of the failure and demise of the Arbiter.

The punishment was minor compared to its original severity; he would be branded upon his dominant hand with dishonor. Never again would he 'officially' be allowed to address his suffix. Finally he would be forced to hold his current rank until high council bid otherwise.

After receiving his punishment, D'rok chuckled simply. When asked why he replied that he just was happy. The prophets then informed him that he should be shameful. Before being escorted into a cell,  
>D'rok replied defiantly: "why should I? We all hold shame, more you than I" <p>

*~*  
>Jun19th, 2552 (Human Calendar) 0519 (5:19AM)<p>

D'rok sat up from his bed; setting his data pad next to him. He had just refreshed his memory on his long past trial. It was one of the few things he used to prevent forgetting where he had come from; of how he became himself. 

He set his data pad down; finishing reading the verdict and explaining of his trial from long ago. Almost instinctively, he looked down at his bare wrist; his eyes slowly went over the scared brand on his skin.

He had already been up for awhile, as he always was early in the morning. With a sigh he got up from his bunk and stretched his tired legs. After quickly stretching the rest of his weary body, he walked over to the holo-reflextor window which rest clamped to the wall. He looked in an almost grim manner at the scar over his slightly squinted eye.

He began to do several series of exercises; a habit he had started even before gaining his Sangheili stature. After 20 or so minutes of this, he sat back on his bunk and checked his data pad once again. He almost doesn't notice the PDA telling him that he had a message in his "flood" folder. Seeing as this was nearly uncommon, he checked it quickly.

Surprising it was an email; this caused the quick question of how that was in the junk folder. Pressing his dominant index finger against the soft gel-esc screen, he opened the message and began to read.

CC: SM. Naki Cimutee  
>Subject: Voluntary Help Needed<br>Date: ~June 18th 23:45~  
><em>I am opening up a voluntary position for recovery of subject for a medical experiment, Special Operations preferred. It pays well. I will offer more information upon acceptance.<em>  
>End<p>

With a soft 'hmm', he typed his response "_Hello, Dr. Cimutee. I am Special Operations Major D`rok 'Tallaham, I am responding to your message, is there a location and time where I should meet you?_"


	2. Act01 Ch01 Mr Tallaham, i presume?

SGTLEGENDKILLEЯ

Fate Continuum  
>Chapter 1: D'rok Tallaham, I presume?<p>

Almost immediately he received a response and the location of her office. He thought she must have either just sent it or was desperately waiting, fine by him either way. With the information all sorted out, he dressed himself in a non-armored uniform, and began on his way to her office.

D'rok paced alone slowly towards her section of the ship; he knew well that he had a good amount of time to arrive. He walked tall and firm through the corridors, receiving as always a mix of different looks and stares. To many young warriors he was respected, as would any Special Operation Sangheili. Whereas a good portion of the more aged and experienced warriors who knew his 'shamed' name. Quite frankly he did not care what they thought.

Soon he stepped from the elevator onto the Special Operations Science and Artifact branch, after passing several door and stopping to look into a few unclosed windows at the random happenings, he stopped as he was met by a holo-projection of the name 'Cimutee'.

D'rok lightly pressed the 'page' symbol on the door controls and began to wait. It was not long until the door, which its white chrome finish was tinted red to indicate it was locked, turned a faint blue. The door opened revealing a middle aged female Sangheili in a white suit with the similar color of SpecOp minor lining the collar.

"Hello, I'm presuming that you are D`rok?" she asked quickly with a smile.

"Yes Miss Cimutee," D'rok answered softly, a slight and polite smile spread a crossed his mandibles. D'rok was trying his best, which was not hard for him, to remain polite. He was a little skeptical of meeting anyone in the open so he quickly wrapped up introductions. "Would you mind if I took you to N`vek's?" He asked her in a gentleman like way; it still had not failed to take her by surprise.

"Oh," she was a bit surprised. "Of course, just a moment." She went back to her room for a moment. When she returned to him carrying a large case; D'rok took the quick mental note that it was a weapon tote, exactly which it could be, he didn't get a chance to read. Due to the tote size it was most likely either a Type 50 Direct Energy Heavy Concussion Rifle or a Type 33 Light Anti-Armor Fuel Rod Cannon. There was a slight possibility it could be a Type 55 Guided Munitions Launcher, this was unlikely due to these quickly being outdated.

"Let us go," he invited calmly and waited till she had begun to walk before him. He quickly moved beside her as a sign of escort. At the elevator at the end of the hall he let her enter first then followed suit. Once the door closed he looked around quickly to ensure they were alone.

"I apologize for the sudden request, Miss Cimutee. I do not enjoy the fact of being watched in the halls and offices." He spoke softly, informing her of his paranoia "I know for a fact that there are cameras placed in every angle of the halls and offices. However there are safe places from their view; including the on board restaurant, personal sleeping and changing courts, and the latrines. To have a camera in those areas is violation of personal documented mandates."

"That is... alright, D'rok" She gave him a strange look.

The two exited at the floor and took but a minute to enter the Central Common Area and soon after the onboard restaurant, N'vek's Dinner. Once they had chosen a table, D'rok held her chair out for her and let her sit first. He sat with a smile, setting his hands on the table. Once they were seated they were given two cold glasses of water.

"So, Miss Cimutee, What is it you wish to do?" D'rok asked politely after a few moments of quiet

"Well, my project requires a test subject. A Demon" Naki told him as he sat up attentively in her chair

D'rok chuckled slightly as he set his water down upon the white silk tale cloth. "A Demon? That is a bit of a stretch, correct?" He gave her a strange, uncertain look.

"Well I read you killed one in your file."

He sighed. "That was, over... twenty cycles ago."

"Still, once you know, you don't forget. It's like a survival instinct."

"I would like to forget it..." D`rok raised his hand instinctively to the scar which lay over his right eye. "How is that supposed to be possible? They never seem to be asleep, which is strange, for human standards."

"Well that's why I'm giving you a heavy tranquilizer, enough to bring down a Mgalekgolo for a few hours."

"Will that pierce its armor?" He asked.

Naki hefted a Fuel Rod Gun onto the table. "That's why you use these first."

"...How did u get that in here? Surly your breast can not conceal that weapon," He smirked.

She seemed taken by surprise at his comment. "It's unloaded and I have authorization to carry it around."

"Well I recommend you put it away... I am not supposed to handle such weaponry around 'fellow' Covenant."

"Well that's why I have it." She answered, chuckling.

D`rok smirked "Well then it is not polite for table manners." Quickly she did as a waiter approached and they each ordered some Zupp Chau`Nia.

"So, how do you know so much about human patterns?" Naki asked, being genuinely curious.

D`rok grew slightly stiff; this was difficult topic to handle. It would be the first in quite a while "Anyone in my experience and position with have watched their enemies closely... the humans, as I've read on side of a black human craft, have a saying; 'Keep friends close and enemies closer.' I...assume I just pay attention," he smiled weakly, hoping to cover up.

"Hmm, very well." She said, but she didn't seem convinced.

He paused for a moment to think of a way to change the subject. "Are you... married?"

"No, but I do not wish to be, not yet that is."

"May I ask why? I'm curious," He leaned forward and locked his fingers together with elbows on the table.

"I am...waiting for someone I know to turn up" Naki told him quietly, her eyes lowered slightly.

D`rok gave a hearty laugh "The 'silent stalk' game I see. Hmm, what is your age?"

"I am forty-five if you must know"

He sipped his water. "I apologies, it is not my place to ask." Their food arrived and they talked a bit more and then D`rok turned. "It is a bit confusing to me..." He trailed off.

Naki finished a spoonful of the soup. "What is?"

"I don't know why, but I have the feeling that the title N`vek's is familiar."

"Hmm I don't know why but it's a popular restaurant all over Sanghelios."

"That is most likely it. I just ended my sixth tour of duty."

"Ah I know, I read your file." Naki said.

"Alright, what don't you know about me?" He closed his eyes. One thing that bugged him the most was people studying the Covenant's 'biography' of him.

"I only know of your military service, as far back as you seem to materialize out of thin air around the beginning of the war."

"You probably know my hoof size, correct?"

"No, I only glanced at your file"

"Yes, sure."

"And it was only military," she added.

"Very well," he paused and finished the soup. "When am I expected to retrieve the Demon?"

"The rest of the team that we have selected for combat leaves tonight, you will be with them." Naki informed him of more details and requirments

"And upon what human planet do I trespass my boot?" D`rok asked.

Naki stared at him for a moment, as if she was thinking distastefully behind deceiving eyes "The one we're orbiting."

"What is the name, doctor?" He asked softly.

"They call it Standard four."

"I have never heard of it." He paused, "well... it has been a delight, miss."

"Yes it was."

"I have..." He looked down at his watch. "Seven hours before I must depart."

"Yes you do, a Sub-commander will be in charge of the basic combat remember that"

"Sub-commander who?" He asked.

"I have no idea that was handled by the Ship Master."

"Alright," he stood up. "Thank you, Miss Cimutee, I will handle the bill."

"Very well see you later." He took her hand and kissed it politely and the two separated off their different ways.

D'rok paid the lunch meal, which was a dainty 35 Credits. It was only three hours of his hourly salary. SpecOp Majors were paid nicely, almost as much as the Ultras. Beside this point, D'rok went back to his room and changed into some work wear and answered an email from his longtime Friend, K'an.

He walked down to the stern-side section training room. This is what would be considered a large, indoor gym to humans. There were weights, several sparring rings, and other equipment to build strengths and other attributes.

Upon arriving there D'rok was met by a happy K'an Retmar'ee with a grinning handshake. The two have been friends since before their 'incident' that only they knew about. D'rok, to this day, could hardly remember K'an's human name; Mike Brook. Thought D'rok hated his forgetting mind, he understood at the same time that 25 years is a long time for anyone, especially the 'wonderful' war filled 25 years they had experienced together.

Their time together for recreation was over before the two friends knew it, for they both were taking place in the invasion. Unfortunately they would not be assisting each other due to D'rok would be dropping to the planet with another platoon.

D'rok stood near his drop pod, ready for the invasion. He quickly placed his Plasma Repeater in his pod and turned to look at the pair of Jackals which watched him from a distance. He gave a quick nod to them and backed into his pod. D'rok had bartered with those Jackals; they were collecting a piece of hardware for him.

_My project requires a test subject. A Demon… _her words echoed in his head as his pod door slide down, shutting tightly as it passed through the floor. D'rok closed his eyes as several memories danced in his head.

He was not looking forward to this invasion…


	3. Act01 Ch02 Touch Down Standard

SGTLEGENDKILLEЯ

Fate Continuum

Chapter 2: Touch Down, Standard.

(loadout: 4 plasma grenades, secondary: Fuel Rod Cannon. Primary: Plasma Repeater)

Sremm Vakrelee Dialogue: _"They should be... need one... primarily the Demon."_

_"Hold your fire, hold your fire! Damn Unggoy almost killed it. Major go with a group of the useless runts and retrieve that Demon."_

_"Be very careful of our precious cargo, Unggoy; they want it alive"_

(Major Sremm Vakrelee, SpecOps Major grade 3 D'rok Tallaham)

_May 30, 2552 5:20PM_

D'rok's pod struck the dirt with a slight jerk; he then waited a few seconds for the hatch to fall forward. He uncrossed his arms and gripped the rim of the opening and pushed himself out. He took a glance and found that another Sangheili pod had arrived close by, and there was a pair of Heavy Orbital Insertion Pods landing a bit farther from D'rok's pod. The other pod opened and a Major jumped out, this confused D'rok a bit, he shook it off though as he pulled his Plasma Repeater and Rifle from his Pod. D'rok turned back to the Major and approached him as D'rok clipped his Plasma repeater to his back.

"Greetings, Major. I suppose the Commander for this Operation is late." D'rok stated as he placed his Rifle onto his hip.

"I am the Commanding Officer on this operation, and don't question it!" The Major aggressively snapped his answer at D'rok.

"Perfect…" D'rok muttered as he turned away and rolled his eyes. It would be the case he is stuck with a cocky youth.

D'rok's HUD flashed slightly and gave a low beep. In the lower left corner of his helmet visor several Unggoy names appeared. D'rok whispered _'AHI organize names by species and rank'_ in Sangheilian. Quickly the names flipped and swapped to the right order. On the top lists one Heavy Unggoy by the name of Gre'coy.

"Unggoy!" D'rok called them loudly, waving them over as he took a step closer. They quickly came to him and waited for him to speak, watching him intently.

"Good… if you will pay attention I will instruct you on what you are going to be doing on this operation" D'rok began to tell the six of them; three of them where Minors, two where Majors, and Gre'coy was the only Heavy. "Do any of you have trouble with mountainous terrain and snow?" He decided to ask before continuing; however he was elbowed aside by the Major.

"I, Major Sremm Vakrelee, am commanding this operation. Any questions, which there won't be" Sremm snarled as he spoke this "will be referred to me. Now here, one of you must carry this" Sremm held up a Fuel Rod Gun and dropped it into the arms of an Unggoy. The Unggoy, who was a minor, looked at him in feared disbelief.

"Sremm, you are making a mistake" D'rok advised him wisely.

"What did you just say?" Sremm looked over at him sharply.

"I told you that you made a mistake. That Grunt is of Minor rank; he is not qualified or trained to handle such weapons" D'rok informed him politely.

"As are you, D'rok Tallaham" Sremm retorted violently, referring to D'rok's court trial.

"That may be," D'rok replied remaining calmly. "That is not the case here however." D'rok stated as he took the Fuel Ron Gun from the Minor and handed it to Gre'coy.

"I told you to not question me" The air grew tense as Sremm turned to fully face D'rok, who was still turned away. D'rok sighed.

"I will question if I wish too, I report directly to Naki Cimutee. I will not allow you to make stupid errors which will threaten the success of this operation. And I will most defiantly not stand by as you abuse your soldiers as cannon fodder. That is where I stand, and I stand pretty strongly, I will have you know."

"How dare you speak to me that way! Heretic! Traitor!" Sremm exclaimed loudly, running his mouth.

D'rok turned to face Sremm; Sremm was a bit taller than D'rok, maybe even equal strength, but he was not as experienced as D'rok; this was clear. D'rok did nothing but calmly stare back into Sremm's piercing eyes, creating a challenge. Sremm Drew his sword.

"How childish of you, must you draw your weapon unnecessarily?" D'rok chuckled

"Unnecessary? Insubordination is a crime, and so is heresy."

"What of the fact that I outrank you, major?"

"That- that means nothing! You are not deserving of rank, you should have been banished!"

"For self-preservation? For wishing to continue my service to the Covenant?"

"You..." D'rok's statement caused Sremm to stand there stupidly with no smart insulting reply; leading the standoff into a stalemate.

As it would seem, Sremm would not be beaten, as he activated his energy sword and gave a charging growl. Sremm took two steps and began to ready a swing at D'rok. Instead, D'rok delivered a lightning fast sucker-punch strait to Sremm's face. Sremm was lifted from the ground from the blow until he landed flat on his rear several feet away.

D'rok picked up Sremm's dropped sword and turned the blade off. From then he approached Sremm, who was still on the ground, nearing the loss of consciousness. D'rok put the Sword hilt on his other hip and grabbed Sremm by the chest plate. With a silent grunt, D'rok lifted the Major and shoved his backside into the sidewall of one of the Heavy Orbital Insertion Pods.

"Let's get one thing strait here, Major" D'rok started with a snarl as he looked into Sremm's eyes as they glared back in a less aggressive manner. "I will not deal with this for the entire operation. You may be in charge but you are like every young Sangheili officer: you think you run the Universe itself and strive for every ounce of 'honor' you can achieve. That is why I think you are really on this little trip: To get a chance to kill a Demon and achieve greatness." D'rok paused "It needs to be alive, and you are not going fight me for the goal of this Op, I am doing it. Don't you forget that! Understand?"

Sremm didn't answer, instead he looked down.

"Look at me, Major!" D'rok tightened his hold on him "Lesson two; your sword. Seeing as you most likely came from a family with a Father who was an Ultra or other high rank officer, you were bestowed your family's sword" D'rok made this assumption due to a family crest being on the hilt. "For father didn't seem to teach you the Sangheilian Honor code, or maybe you didn't listen" D'rok exclaimed, raising his voice to a barley aggressive tone.

Sremm looked up at him now more uncertain to be afraid of to answer D'rok.

"'A drawn weapon demands blood'" D'rok quoted the Code. "It will not be my blood, Major." D'rok gave Sremm a push, Sremm fell to the dirt once again. D'rok took Sremm's sword and turned it on.

"What- What are you doing?" Sremm screamed as D'rok placed his hoof onto Sremm's chest plate and put his weight into it to hold him down.

D'rok raised the sword to strike; quickly he swung downwards at Sremm. As he swung down he stopped the blade in the range of an inch from Sremm's face. This left Sremm staring with widened eyes at the steady blade tip for several seconds.

"I forgot… you blood is not honorable enough to be spilled with your previous attitude… I suggest fixing it." D'rok began to draw the sword away from Sremm "Next time I won't be so nice. Always remember…" D'rok deactivated the blade once again, and tossed the hilt onto Sremm's chest

"Two can play the asinine game" With a chuckle, D'rok turned and left Sremm in the dirt to gawk at himself and to lay embarrassed beyond anything he had seen before.

D'rok paid no further attention to Sremm, he had made his mark hopefully, and maybe Sremm would remember it in the future. After that until Sremm returned to his own sanity, D'rok informed the Unggoys of the Op plan and the setup of the mission.

_June 1, 2552 1:15AM_

D'rok stood under the branches of an evergreen; the snow covered branches of the evergreen gave him the perfect cover. The only thing that would be slightly visible would be the lite blue lights of his internal armor systems. He looked out the scopes of his binoculars, currently they had the heat sensor on with night mode on, watching for anything. His helmet rest hung to his hip on the weapon's clip.

"'_AHI change internal armor temperature to 65f'"_ D'rok said softly with a short exhale, quickly his suit inside began to cool.

"Why in the gods would you do that?" The voice of Sremm came behind as the Major ducked under a branch to enter the shielded room that the snow covered branches made around the base of the tree.

"It is to conserve power, Major." D'rok answered without looking from his lens.

"Our armor is efficient for entire weeks-"

"We may be out here for that long, Major. Do you ever plan ahead?" D'rok sighed in annoyance. "Hold on… Major take a look at this." D'rok held out the lens to Sremm.

Sremm looked through it, through the lens he could see a Human Vehicle slowly driving through the forest. "This means what?" He asked D'rok stupidly

"That is a Human military vehicle, known to them as a Warthog"

"There are only two Humans inside, no big deal" he retorted casually

"Look again, the one in the passenger seat is larger than a normal Human, it is a-"

"Demon!" Sremm cut him off and stood quickly to ready his sword.

"Wait… Stay calm. I will wake the grunts, be not carless." D'rok went to leave, putting on his helmet "oh yeah, and pay attention, the only way this will work is if you obey me"

D'rok left the hollow and jogged to the Unggoy, who were sleeping in another hollow, and woke them. Sremm was surprisingly listening to D'rok, he was quietly walking towards the Unggoy's hollow as they woke, and his Needle Rifle was drawn. Quietly in the shadows they hid as the Warthog passed by the hollow they were in.

As it passed, D'rok waved Gre'coy closer "I want you to hit the front of that vehicle on the driver's side. Ok? They should be alright, but we need one alive, primarily the Demon." D'rok requested, kneeling next to Gre'coy.

"Yes Sir!" Gre'coy exclaimed enthusiastically due to the fact he could now do something.

Gre'coy fired a single shot as the Warthog had turned back around and stopped in the snow. The Warthog noticed the Green bolt slowly bearing down onto them and the driver reversed in vain as the Fuel Rod slammed, as D'rok had requested, into the driver's side hood.

The Warthog exploded in a bright flash, the Driver died, as expected, whereas the SPARTAN passenger was thrown a good distance away into a snow drift under a tree. D'rok quickly left the group

"Hold your fire, hold your fire! Damn Unggoy almost killed it. Major go with a group of the useless runts and retrieve that Demon." Sremm shouted at them.

D'rok rushed up quickly to where the SPARTAN had been thrown, the Unggoy where dragging behind him. D'rok noticed that the SPARTAN was attempting to pull a grenade from its pouch. D'rok then took the grenade after stepping on its arm and tossed the unarmed grenade into the snow behind him.

"Be very careful of our precious cargo, Unggoy; they want it alive" D'rok warned them. At that point the SPARTAN seemed to have passed out. "Major, hail for a Phantom" D'rok ordered Sremm.

After waiting several minutes one did show up finally arrived and D'rok was the one to carry the SPARTAN over his shoulder onto the Aircraft. He received several astonished looks as he did, but he did not care. As for what the good doctor needed a SPARTAN for. He was confused on that matter, but hoped it wouldn't be dissecting.


	4. Act01 Ch03 Welcome Back to Varo, Major

SGTLEGENDKILLEЯ

Fate Continuum

Chapter 3: Welcome Back to Varo, Major

_June 14th, 2552 7:20AM_

_Aboard the CCS class Mercy and Betrayal_

D'rok sat up from his sheets slowly, gently rubbing his waking eyes. His mandibles spread widely in a yawn as he stretched his stiff body. He glanced lazily at the clock next to him on the wall; seeing as the time was an ever so late 0720hrs (7:20 AM) he turned himself to the side of the bed. He rested his arms on his knees as he lightly put his hooves against the cold metal floor.

Before he could do anything else in the few moments he had been awake, the Mercy shifted abruptly, causing D'rok to become tense. The ship soon again became calm. This was the worst part of slip-space travel: The sudden stops and take off jerking. Though it is announced, D'rok assumed that he had missed that due to him oversleeping.

"Mercy and Betrayal, this is the SSTC. Welcome to Sangheilios, warriors. Shuttles will arrive in a moment when you dock." Female voice announced over the PA system.

After a few moments cheering could be heard from several bunking barracks around his private room. It was the cheering of fellow Sangheili warriors seeing their home world for the first time in several years. D'rok smiled and got up and stood near his window port. The sight of the calm planet made him smile more than he had already.

After D'rok took some time to soak in the Sanghelios beauty as the Mercy began to approach an awaiting space station, he went back to his bunk and began to pack his belongings. He then waited for the Mercy to dock with the space station. He stepped out of his cabin to watch his fellow SpecOps as they rushed out the barracks and said their 'so longs' to their comrades.

"D'rok?" One of the younger SpecOp Majors asked as D'rok had begun to walk across the busy hall to retrieve his armor. D'rok recognized him as his other longtime friend, Sig Valhamee.

"Yes?" D'rok turned on the other side of the hall to face Sig.

"Will you be free tonight? May I have the pleasure of your presence at the Kli'gar Tavern in Varo?" He smiled brightly, he was happy to be home once again.

"Maybe… I am not one for drink however"

"Alright then, may the gods be with you on your sojourn to home"

"Thank you Sig, take care of yourself" D'rok finished with his armor and returned to his room.

Once packed, D'rok left his belongings in his room to check to see if K'an had packed or left his bunkhouse to get on a planet bound transport. D'rok turned the corner into the bunkhouse hall and almost ran into a fellow SpecOp Major.

"Excuse me, I didn't see you there" D'rok quickly apologized and backed himself to the door.

Pressing the holographic display, the door quickly opened and D'rok entered quickly as he watched the SpecOp Sangheili he had just bumped into rounded the corner from sight. He had entered the room fairly quickly, for he wished to leave quickly so he did not miss the last Phantom going planet-side. However, he stopped immediately in his tracks as he found himself in the awkward situation; he had walked in on someone.

That someone was a female Sangheili. He had entered the wrong room, he realized this as before him she was finishing pulling her shirt down over her head. She stood in front of the room's holo-reflextor. While D'rok was lucky enough to make it backwards one step towards to the door, she looked up at his reflection in the Holo-reflextor as she finished with her shirt.

"Oh gracious Gods!" She swiftly turned to face D'rok; her back pressed against the Holo-reflector and her hand lay clasped over the necklace she wore.

"Apologies miss, for I was trying to find my friend's room." D'rok quickly said, taking a further step from her.

"How did you get in here?"

"I simply opened the door…" He quickly answered; this could turn bad if she was married. "Again, I apologize for intruding. It was sheer accident"

She gave a slight blush and she chuckled "that is alright, Major. Now if you please…" 

"Yes Ma'am, have a pleasant return home." D'rok left quickly out her door.

As he stepped from the room he stood for a moment to exhale softly in pleasant embarrassment. From there he checked on K'an's room, which K'an was leaving already, then back to his own room where he grabbed his things and walked to the nearest Varo-bound Phantom.

The entire ride down to Sangheilios D'rok stared blankly at the floor between his hooves; he was thinking of that female he had walked in on. Stupidly he did not catch her name, but he had taken a mental picture of her.

D'rok had just recently begun to look for another woman. He had made this decision around the time of his 50th birthday two years prior. He had given up on ever seeing Morgan again, though her memories still haunted him from time to time. D'rok had just one day decided that she was dead; there was nothing he could do. He was willing to move on.

D'rok shook his head and looked over to his left out the window. The Phantom was flying over a deep blue ocean. A smile grew on his face, this would be the first time D'rok had seen Sangheilios in nearly 5 years. The sides of the Phantom lowered down, opening to reveal a wide view of the Kar'un Ocean to the onboard warriors.

The Sangheilies around D'rok cheered out of pride and honor of their successful trip home. The Phantom lowered its altitude to just a few meters above the waves below. Most of the Warriors moved closer to the opened sides to feel and smell the ocean air, as well as the occasional ocean spray that result of upward waves and down force propulsion of the Phantom. Soon the mainland could be seen. Soon the Phantom, which was accompanied by several others, was coasting above land; the onboard passengers looked out over the towns and rural areas as the drifted above them.

Before D'rok knew it, the Phantoms had touched down at the Zelso Space Port. D'rok waited calmly as his fellow passengers rushed off to meet loved ones and to get out of the spaceport. Dressed in his casual clothing, which was a Denim material which made an essential pair of jeans and a black tee shirt, against the armored and uniformed Sangheili who were exiting the Phantoms, D'rok stepped down from the side lip of the Phantom and set his things down. The spaceport was rapidly becoming less dense with population after a minute or so, D'rok always did wait for the area to clear before trying to go through security.

As the spaceport lay nearly empty, all but a small group of remaining Sangheili around the open Phantom Bay. D'rok took a step away with the breeze of the Phantoms behind him which were blasting themselves back into the skies. To the nearest checkpoint he traversed casually, as he approached the checkpoint guardsman smiled at him and opened the item desk shield to allow D'rok to place his things on. As he did, he stood tall and smelled the moist air in relief.

"The Varo air smells pleasant, doesn't it?" The Checkpoint guard asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. Yes it does." D'rok smiled as he turned to the Checkpoint guard.

"Very well… name?"

"D'rok Tallaham, age 52; Special Operations Major grade II" D'rok answered as well as added all the needed information.

"This not your first time here? How long have y been enlisted?"

"This is the end of my sixth tour of duty"

"And you are but a Major?"

"It is complicated" D'rok shifted

"Ah… I shall not ask then." The Guard paused to hand D'rok his things. "Welcome back home Major" The Guard smiled then turned back to his terminal.

D'rok took his things and set them nearby on a bench and sat down with his S'thramm 573IN PDA, checking his email quickly then browsed through his checkbook. D'rok noticed soon after a commotion at the Checkpoint nearby; he glanced up to see the Female Sangheili he had walked in on earlier having an argument with the Guard. It would seem he would not let her through, which is not surprising to him, due to the fact it was federal law that it was unlawful for a Female Sangheili to leave or enter ship and spaceport without written or physical permission and documentation from their husbands or male caretakers. This law was not followed in the State of Zelso; however issues came up depending on the current guard's standpoint, which clearly he was giving her a difficult time. 

D'rok set his PDA down on the bench and began his way over to the Checkpoint.

"Please sir, let me through! I must get home" she argued.

"No, I won't allow you to pass, you must go back to the ship" The Guard answered without emotion, D'rok assumed he was against female equality.

"Let her be, she is with me." D'rok ordered the Guard and received a strange look

"Hrmpf. If that is so, place you're your signature here" The Guard told him with a snarl and looked away. D'rok signed the holographic tablet and the Guard let her through.

She quickly passed through and set her bags near his. "thank you, umm…"

"D'rok Tallaham"

She blushed slightly "D'rok… thank you" She paused "My name is M'riana Casmee"

"It is nice to meet you. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I will be fine… thanks again" She looked down at her bag and pulled out a brown wool scarf for herself. As she did, D'rok couldn't help but give a surreptitious look of her.

M'riana was a fairly young and attractive Sangheili; she held the age of 48, the Human equivalent of 24 years. She was properly proportioned for her just-under average height of 7'6" (2.28m Sophie :3). Her soft skin was of light tan color; hidden underneath was a devious muscular build. Her face was clean and she proudly was in no need of the assistance of any make up. Her dark brown eyes set softly in contrast with her lightened cheeks, which rest atop her tucked and dainty mandibles. Resting loosely over her skin was a long sleeve jacket covering a clean, dove white blouse. The Jacket cover just over her strong waist, overlaying her grey sundress which hangs several inches passed her first forward facing set of knees.

M'riana stood facing D'rok; she extended her arm forward to him to shake hands.

"I almost forgot, please forgive my absent manners. Thank you so much for helping."

D'rok took her hand lightly and brought it to his lowered face. Closing his eyes he softly put her knuckles against his lip for just but a moment. Looking back to her beautiful eyes, he freed her hand.

"The pleasure was mine. Thank you for making my presence meaningful." He smiled softly.

Her cheeks flushed purple in a great blush as she looked down in embarrassment

"I should…get… home, D'rok" she told him as she grabbed her bag from the bench.

"Goodbye, M'riana… Farewell." D'rok grabbed his belongings as she left and then he left the bench for the Vehicle Holding Service.

Upon arriving to yet another checkpoint, D'rok received his vehicle registration and keys. From there he left his things and began his way into the underground vehicle parking; his vehicle was in the deep, lower levels of the parking complex. Soon he arrived to his desired level; U24 of 25, each lever where five meters in height.

He finally reached his vehicle, which was a decommissioned Type-48 Light Weapons Carriage Revenant; the vehicle was a weighty price of credits even before D'rok had it painted its current metallic black instead of the orange red. He chuckled at what the parked next to it: A brightly colored Ghost, its top hull piece was painted a red color, giving the Ghost the appearance of a rubber duck.

The owner of Ghost, who stood next to it proudly listening to music, was a young male, most likely fresh from a first tour of duty and feeling invincible, as D'rok would assume. The young male watched D'rok with a slight smirk of contest.

"Is that yours?" the youth asked D'rok nodding to D'rok's Revenant

"Yes, why?"

"Well…" the youth chuckled "as someone states that vehicle is a tank, it is not meant literally. It mustn't be able to lift itself from the ground!" He sneered with a smile.

Without a word, D'rok spun his keys around his finger and sat in the Revenant's soft seat. Placing the key slowly into the ignition, the Revenant began to whirr about and soon its bulk graciously lifted to a calm hover.

From the storage compartment D'rok retrieved a pair of dark tinted goggles and placed them on his face; they bridge of the lenses rested on his lip and secured by a clip in the section of lip just above his mandibles.

D'rok looked over at the youth, boot still on the pavement. "You may think your 'child's toy' is worthy of praise, however I fail to see a method of carrying a female with only one seat." He smirked "the jest is on you"

With a chuckle D'rok pressed the Revenant's throttle and took off up the ramp towards the surface. As he stopped at the checkpoint and left the Revenant idle to reclaim his things. When he once again checked with the guard and the guard gave him his held mail which had accumulated over the year during his duty.

Opening his box of mail he shifted through his letters and opened another box within. In that box was a trio of ribbons for his services. Quickly D'rok noted this in his notebook to remember for later.

D'rok put away his journal and places all of his things safely in the Revenant and took off onto the roadway. Ironically he made it down the street only to see none other than M'riana walking along the road. With a slight chuckle he throttled back the gas petal and stopped beside her.

She stopped and stood looking at him in disbelief." Would you like a ride, Miss?" He smiled.

"I get the strangest feeling you are following me, D'rok" She admitted as she entered the passenger seat.

"Not at all, Miss. Where is it to which I get to take you?" He asked and received an address; it was unfortunately a good two hour drive.

Through the first 15 minutes of the drive, M'riana was quiet, only looking over at D'rok every so often. D'rok couldn't decide if she was embarrassed or scared or nervous.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her in attempts to break the silence.

"I…" she paused "Yes, but you don't have to worry…"

"Yes I do," He chuckled "it's alright, I'll pay. I won't get to close" He assured her. Quietly she changed her mind.

Soon the two sat at a small table by the beach, on the outside edge of Varo's main fishing market. D'rok sat back in his chair watching M'riana as she watched over the harbor with a soft purr; her hand lay clutched over her necklace as if to reminisce upon something.

"Where are you from, M'riana?" D'rok asked curiously as a pair of seagulls pecked at a nearby Sangheilian Ret Net crab.

"Oh… nowhere special… out west in the countryside." She answered with a smile "You?"

"I'm from the Northern city of U'dan. I was raised like any other." He chuckled as he finished his made up cover story.

"I grew up with a wrench in hand. I am working on arms crafting."

"Ah so that is why you were on the ship; you were apprenticing the Weapons Master"

"Yes" She blushed

D'rok gave a slight blush as well. To hide it he looked down at the table smiling. This caused her to giggle. He smiled as he looked back up at her; very softly he began to purr. He wasn't usually this vulnerable, but he had not been with a woman for many, many years. He did not want to offend her somehow. It amused him however; he was very happy, happier than any other time in a very long time.

D'rok came back to Sangheilios as their food had arrived at the table. She had ordered some basic soup and meat, D'rok had ordered a large bowl this several live fish that were all around the size of his primary index finger, Fre'tuskic. Fre'tuskic was a strange fish which held the bodily shape of an eel, yet possessed the pinchers and legs of a crab.

"This fish is trickery" D'rok explained knowledgably at her glance at his strange dish.

"I've never seen anyone eat that before."

"It is challenging… most tend to kill the fish then eat it; that is the wrong way to eat it."

"How then?" She leaned forward onto the table, showing interest.

"You take the fish like this" D'rok took one of the fish by the tail fin and lifted it from the bowl. The fish gave struggle as it tried in vain to pinch D'rok's fingers. "Then you stun the fish, like so:" D'rok flicked the fish on the thick scale which provided protection for the fish's skull. The fish hang in D'rok's fingers limp due to the loss of consciousness. He then swallowed the fish whole.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that, yes. If you do not do that, the fish's scales emits a foul chemical upon demise that irritates throats." He smiled "would you like to try?"

She blushed and gave a guilty smile "yes" she answered and D'rok carefully pushed his bowl closer to her.

She took a fish and held it like he had. She watched it nervously and waited several moments. When she went to flick this fish it pinched her finger with one of it's pinchers. She let go of the fish and yelped, the fish landed with a thud on the middle of the table. Quickly D'rok rapped the fish's head with his knuckle.

"Are you alright?" He asked her

"Yes..." She said looking over her finger.

"Here, it is ready." He lightly picked up the now limp fish and offered it to her.

"Thank you" She took it and eat it, she seemed pleased.

The two continued to eat and lightly converse. Just as D'rok was finishing a soft cool breeze began to blow in from the bay waters. With a glance D'rok noticed a wall of dark cloud moving steadily inland several miles from shore. Almost in unison, shops in the nearby markets began to close down and tighten up their windows for an imminent storm.

"M'riana, we should leave momentarily. It is still a great distance from your home and the sun is going down soon." He reminded her and nodded to the dark orange horizon.

"You are right it is almost 8:30" She admitted.

As the two reentered D'rok's Revenant it began to sprinkle already as the front of the storm clouds drifted into the air above. D'rok pressed a button on the Revenant console and a curved sheet of glass pushed out from the hood shell of the vehicle and over their heads, sealing to create an enclosed cabin above and to their sides. D'rok quickly accelerated as the Revenant turned westward back onto the main road which ran along the coastline.

Even as D'rok got onto the highway, rain had begun to heavily riddle the glass. After almost an hour of traveling the weather had taken a turn for the worst; lightning streaked across the sky before the loud claps of thunder in the stormy sky. The rain fell nearly in a horizontal manner with the gusting winds against the metal of the Revenant. D'rok continued down the road until a large tree was discovered laying across the highway. D'rok, not seeing a way around the obstacle, paused for a few moments only to turn back around towards Varo.

"where will we go, D'rok?" M'riana asked, showing her concern.

"We passed my home a few units ago, I shall provide shelter there for you." he ensured her as he pressed down the Revenant's boost thruster; the afterburner lit aflame and quickly propelled the heavy vehicle quickly back east.

Soon D'rok drifted the Revenant at an angle into his stone driveway; the vehicle lowered gracefully to the ground, setting itself gently down.

"M'riana, let me take you in first. Is that alright?" She nodded in response

D'rok opened the Revenant's glass shield and rushed to M'riana's side as the two hurried to the door of D'rok's stone house. In the brief time it took D'rok to fumble with his keys, they had both become soaked completely. As the door was opened, D"rok put his arm behind her to ensure she would safely enter his home. Once inside, D'rok shut the front door, locking it as well, before he led her to his living room. He soon started a roaring fire withing the fireplace and handed her a blanket as he sat by her side.

She, unable to help herself from it, stared at the floor; her cheeks were flushed purple in a blush. She found herself moved by his acquaintance; she was having a hard time believing the fact she might be finding herself falling for him. She liked him greatly she realized, as she looked up at him. Her eyes sparkled with the reflection of the nearby fire. With a purring smile, she moved closer to him and happily delivered to him a soft kiss.


	5. Act01 Ch04 A Long Awaited Pro

SGTLEGENDKILLEЯ

Fate Continuum

Chapter 4: A Long Awaited Promotion

_July 27th, 2552 7:37AM_

_Tallaham Residence, Varo, Sanghelios_

D'rok had been awake for around an hour already in the cool morning; the bedroom rest silent without the interference of unnatural things in which clutter everyday life to interfere the peace. It was quiet enough that the songs of Sangheilian Pyrahma birds could be heard from outside. The Pyrahma was very common in Varo and the mid-northern parts of Sanghelios. For being a flight worthy bird, the Pyrahma strangely seemed to prefer to be closer to the soil, even to the strange point of making nests in burrows. Inside the burrow the brown and orange feathered bird would house young and store food during the cold seasons.

D'rok sighed with a silent exhale as his mind returned from its short but peaceful distraction. His sigh was silent to avoid bothering his still sleeping partner; M'riana, who sleep peacefully against him; hidden from the cold by blanket and D'rok's arm around her waist. He would have already been up and most likely running if not for her as he woke everyday around 5:30AM on a usual day. D'rok put his cheek on her shoulder softly and embraced her warmth against his aged skin. The two had been together for all but two and a half weeks, from that stormy night in fact. Through several outings and dates together they had decided that they were in love with another and wished to go deeper than acquaintances. After many nights spent at D'rok's house M'riana, with D'rok's help, moved in with him. To humans most would say that this would be too fast, but one must take into the fact that female Sangheili almost have never have a say with the man they marry due to male domination in Sangheilian culture; M'riana truly loved D'rok, and he would not hesitate to admit he held the same feelings for her. What they held together on Sanghelios would be called a "Free Relationship", a relationship where the female has freedom of choice; this was uncommon anyway.

M'riana groaned softly as she began to wake. D'rok lifted his head and looked down at her as she turned hers back at him. Her eyes were almost closed as she wrinkled her lip under her nose holes as she stretched her opening mandibles. She began to purr as his eyes locked with hers and a soft, cute smile grew on her face.

"Hey…" She groaned slowly.

"Good morning, my sweet" D'rok spoke softly and kissed her slowly.

"I love you" She whispered into his ear and hugged him, purring louder as she soaked in his body heat.

After a short snuggling session D'rok stood up from the bed and walked over to the opposing wall of the bed and to where the brown wooden dresser rest on the soft tan carpet. On top of the dresser lay a white lace sheet which covered the dark markings of the flat wooden top. The several inches of each end hung down over both of the lipped sides of the wood top. Holding the lace sheet steady was a pair of candle holders, each with a pair of half burnt candles, and a mirror on a sturdy metal stand. In the far right wall corner was D'rok's data pad which lay on its flat placement charger. The data pads screen was faded almost to being off and a red light flashed on the edge of the device at an eight second interval; indicating that there was an awaiting email for him.

Lightly D'rok took his PDA from the flat charger, sliding his finger across the screen, unlocking the display to view his message. The title read; -URGENT- from the sending address of Special Operations High Commander R'tas Vadumee.

T: Special Operations Major D'rok Tallaham

F: Special Operations High Commander R'tas Vadumee

S: Wednesday, July 27th 2552

_URGENT_

Msg:

After much deliberation I have managed to convince the Great prophet of Mercy to allow you, after many years of dedicated service, to achieve rank higher than your current rank of Major. You will be advancing to the rank of Special Operation Officer Grade II. Due to your heightened authority and responsibility you will have been given with the rank of Officer, you will be required to run and command an operative team of warriors.

Tomorrow at 0800hrs your Promotional ceremony will be held at the Varo Military Academy located in west Varo where I will personally deem your rank to you.

-Special Operations High Commander

R'tas Vadumee

D'rok stood in a silent stupor, is mandibles hang a gap in a sudden front of disbelief; he was unsure of how to react. His head was swirled with a strange taint of mixed joy and uncertain. It was truly a bizarre and unprecedented happening; D'rok was unprepared for it. He has spent his many years in service with the chance of advancement vacant from his thoughts, but now he stands unprepared on how, leading to an improvised and instinctual smile across his mandibles.

"Oh my" M'riana stated softly as she hugged his arm. She stood next to him holding his right arm at the elbow where it hang comfortable for her height; D'rok had not noticed her before in her reticent move from the bed to his side. "I thought you said you couldn't advance."

"I did…" He admitted "I assume it was about time to raise the trial standings once again." He smiled.

"It is tomorrow, I won't be busy." She smiled, looking up at him

"But you have your weapon apprenticeship then."

"D'rok, do you think I would miss this?"

"I would hope not…" he admitted with a blush. She hugged him with a soft, embracing purr.

The next day D'rok walked with a strong sense of pride as he escorted his companion up the main steps of the Varo Military Academy. He wore his freshly cleaned armor, its black metal surface shined reflectively as it was handsomely polished earlier that morning. The only part missing from the set of armor was the helmet, which D'rok preferred not to wear due to visual restraints; this was optional wear for formal presences. M'riana wore her best dress she possessed; its red satin lengths hung beautifully at her ankles. As they reached the top end step he waited a moment for her to drop her politely held dress; she looked up at him smiling, he returned the smile with another short pause as he admired her clean beauteous face.

From there he escorted her further inward to the ceremonial theater, leading her to her seat. They exchanged a quick kiss and an embracing hug then M'riana sat in the front row quietly to avoid interrupting the current ceremonies taking place. D'rok stood behind the stage patiently; there was a mass of other Sangheili of various ranks being called out by name to the stage to be awarded.

It was quiet behind the dim lit backstage area; the only noticeable sounds were the inaudible ramble of the awarders and the honorable cheers from the crowds. As the numbers of waiting warriors diminished, D'rok found he was standing alone far from the group. Near the group there was a Sangheili of the Ultra rank standing against the cold gray wall across the room from D'rok, he was clearly watching D'rok. While the Ultra to the others would look as if his purpose was to insure a safe passage to the podium, however there was something strange about him; if D'rok moved the Ultra's eyes only followed with a hard lock.

D'rok denounced his suspicion but he did not make himself unaware and careless. He stood towards the center of the room not far off of the group and remained there. D'rok watched as even few other Sangheili remained, D'rok would be the last to be called out onto the podium. D'rok looked back as he returned to the wall with his previous stance; his eyes met the Ultra's blue illuminated helm eye pieces. The Ultra nodded slightly as if to cut the tension of the air and make up. D'rok saw this as a challenge to his apprehension and would see none of this misgiving neutralization; he simply bared his teeth with the intimation of aggression. At last D'rok was called onto the podium; he passed the Ultra with clenched fist and stood just in the shadows off the podium.

"Would D'rok Tallaham approach the stage" The name speaker called.

D'rok leisurely stepped out to the center of the well light stage as he was supposed to. He stood in a proud stance; his head remained unturned to the spectator seats which by this time were nearly empty. There was a moment of uncertain pause in the theater.

"Would R'tas Vadumee please rise to promote this warrior" the speaker spoke again.

R'tas stood from his nearby chair and approached D'rok. As R'tas stopped and turned in front of D'rok, D'rok crossed his left arm over his clean chest plate in salute to him. R'tas watched into D'rok's green eyes for a moment then gave D'rok a nod to signal to end his salute. D'rok dropped his arm back by his side and continued to wait.

"D'rok Tallaham will be receiving the rank of Special Operations Officer and will be enrolled in the next Covenant campaign." The speaker finished.

R'tas retrieved a suit of armor from a rank to his right and then handed it to D'rok. Once D'rok held the armor R'tas saluted him. There was a small cheer from M'riana and a few children of the few in the theater. The lights over the spectator sections dimmed slowly to being off and the speaker and the small handful of seated Sangheili advisers began to leave, soon they left D'rok and R'tas on the stage. D'rok glanced over at R'tas just as he was about to leave the stage, he stopped seeing as R'tas looked as if to speak further.

"Hold on D'rok, I have one further thing for you." R'tas stepped closer and held out a small black case to D'rok. "Here" R'tas told him as he held it out in polite offering.

D'rok set his new set of armor on the wooden floor at his hooves and took the case. He unlatched the elegantly polished steel hinge latch of the case and slowly lifted the top. As he opened the case a small bar flipped from the top on dual arms to a point on which a light, which was fixated on the bar, shown light onto the bottom section, revealing its contents. In the bottom side rest, safely snuggled within a pre-formed velvet imprint, a Type 1 Energy Sword; the graceful curved handle of the weapon was freshly clean, like D'rok's armor, and polished as well. Its shine from the light seemed to add to the hilt's beauty. Also noticeable to him was the insignia of his last name which was embedded within the center palm piece of the flashy chrome.

"This is mine?" D'rok questioned in doubt of actually receiving this gift.

"Yes, every Sangheili officer has one" R'tas pointed out.

"True. Although this level of 'trust' the Prophets have for me is hard to fathom."

"I second that thought, unbelievably, friend." R'tas admitted as he rolled his eyes.

"D'rok? Can I carry the armor for you as you get the Revenant?" D'rok turned to see M'riana standing along the side of the stage, smiling at him. D'rok nodded and gave her the armor to hold and he kept the Energy Sword case and returned to R'tas.

"Walk with me" R'tas suggested as he turned to leave the stage, D'rok did. "It seems to me that the Prophets trust you- well… obviously" He chuckled at his base observation. "I guess I cannot word it better than they must want you to move on and quit being a burden in their thoughts. It is not their problem now, science you are an officer you have the chance of choice of which ship and which division you enroll in." R'tas explained as he led D'rok towards the backstage area. "I would suggest being on my ship; though the division has no matter. I guess I can try and persuade further to the Prophets to lessen their hold on my ship; it should not be difficult since they have touched that matter already. In that case I would have direct and individual observations over my warriors; you would be rendered normal and unbothered. It would benefit you gre-" R'tas was cut off violently as the two entered the dim backstage area as he was taken by force and taken to the floor by a dark silhouette.

D'rok almost didn't believe he had just witnessed that even after it _had _happened; it was the near prompt sound of struggle. D'rok looked onto where R'tas had landed, it was clear to see that R'tas was fighting whoever had tackled him to the floor. Out of the corner of his eyes D'rok noticed a pair of figures approaching the situation quickly from the other side of the room, as he looked over fully to the approaching pair immediately caught the sight of a suppressed blade.

D'rok opened the case quickly, grabbing the Sword hilt, and hastily tossed the case to the side. With his primary thumb D'rok flipped the triggering switch and the two sided hilt cracked at both end with a sudden electrical charge. Slowly, in the period of a few seconds, a bright white blade expanded outward from the initial finger width from the actual hilt on both ends. The white energy expanded both forward and backwards. The backwards expansion ended quickly in a wide blade whereas the frontward expansion of energy continued to stretch forward, bending closer to the other stretching blade of the two, from the hilt until tapering to a perfect infinitely sharp tip. The now completed blades which run parallel to one another faded from the bright white of a newly activated blade to a magnificent bright blue color; a hexagon pattern faintly lances across the translucent blades.

The pair stopped in their advancing tracks as the newly opened blade gave of a decent amount of illumination of the dim room. D'rok moved between them and R'tas and lowered in a defensive stance; lowering his torso and dropping the blade so the tips where just centimeters from the floor.

"Drop you weapons fools!" D'rok shouted at them aggressively; they seemed not to comply. "What you partake in is illogical!" The pair seemed to recognize D'rok and lowered their weapons to the floor. Their faces bare embarrassment as if they had made a mistake; which they had.

D'rok glanced back to see R'tas draw his Energy dagger and plunge it deep into the attacker's side. The assailant gave in to the pain and his attack ceased; R'tas seemed unfazed and unsympathetic and finished the aggressor's life with a well-placed blade swipe into his neck. D'rok turned back to retain a watch on the pair as R'tas moved the slumped body to the floor and stood visibly outraged.

"How dare you!" R'tas shouted at the still surprisingly living pair, D'rok recognized the one as the Ultra from earlier who was watching him so intently. "Do you know who I am!" R'tas screamed louder, demanding an answer from them; their only response to give him was a very shaky 'yes sir' from the other one, the younger of the two. The Ultra just stood there and when he decided to speak of a failed identity on a suspected heretic in the facility; they named not a name for the accused.

After that violent incident, R'tas could be found with D'rok walking at a brisk pace down a risen glass walkway above the training grounds of the Military Academy, D'rok followed quickly behind. R'tas was still angered about the foolish and mistaken murder attempt on himself earlier; the two had figured that they must have been truly after D'rok after D'rok had informed R'tas that the one had been watching him before the ceremony; the exact reason was not solidly chosen at the time however.

"I am having a difficult time reasoning with myself that an assassination attempt on your life would be held in such a public manner." R'tas admitted as he continued hastily down the glass walkway, D'rok hurried behind to pace.

"What of the prophets? Such a thing could be ordered by them, they would most likely send at least Ultras for that" D'rok pointed out to him.

"D'rok I know you are a minor conformist and human sympathizer, believe me, I am to an extent too; but that is not an action harsh enough for an assassination attempt."

"I am aware of this but what else is there? That is the only thing I can think of to reason with this. I do understand that I have many enemies but the Prophets seem to be the largest of all."

"I don't know what to assume and you shouldn't assume immediately, but I sigh in exasperation on your behalf; it is all just politics." R'tas sighed with the end of his speech as he finally slowed and stepped into a small circular observation room which hangs above young training warriors below. R'tas sat quietly for several moments, watching the young below in their exercises; D'rok stood nearby.

"It's simple sir; do not worry about this. What has happened has happened and I accept the incident. There is nothing we can do about it now." D'rok told R'tas trying to finally change the subject.

R'tas closed his eyes for a sighed moment "It was a difficult decision to pass by the Prophets. The Prophets would have rather tossed you aside and keep your old rank like they had already done. The only reason they considered the idea is that I had pointed out to them that you have been faithfully serving for almost as long as I have. I fear that if I was any less in rank as I am now they would have cast the suggested words even before they left my mouth." R'tas explained

"It's alright, R'tas, it does not matter. The Prophets will lead those who follow as the wish regardless of outside suggestions from their tainted wills." D'rok admitted.

"I recommend not speaking on the opinion, D'rok. They have been closely watching you; they most likely are listening to our speech as of now. R'tas paused then chuckled "however due to the late heightened Jiralhanae involvement I am starting to share your thoughts. The prophets are becoming more favorable of them it would seem."

"Yes, this is true" D'rok chuckled and loosened his stance.

"Very well" R'tas looked at D'rok, now serious. "To the important matter, Officer; you need to recruit warriors for your operation team."

"I guess I do"

"If you have immediate self-recommendations use this" R'tas offered D'rok a data pad, which he took.

The first choice of D'rok's, and most obvious of them all, was K'an Retmaree; this would surly happen if D'rok saw it through. The second was abet slower to think of to D'rok but easy enough; Sig Valakee. After that D'rok handed R'tas back his data pad.

"That isn't even enough for a fire team; the minimum is three request, you only selected two." R'tas pointed out.

"I only trust two" D'rok raised an eyebrow.

"Then let us see, I shall take you to the Varo Skirmish Field No. 2, a Skirmish is about to begin there." R'tas looked up at D'rok for approval.

"Very well, R'tas if you say so"

"I'll take you, I have not much to do now; you were the last promotion left." R'tas explained as he stood and began to lead D'rok away.

Later that day at about 11:45AM, D'rok sat in a chair on a spectator facility which floats high above the island which the skirmish would take place. The room that D'rok sat in had glass flooring and several screens for those watching to interact with cameras and scanned maps to track the progress of trainees and warriors as they complete and attempt goals below. Sitting in a padded chair staring into the large center holographic interface table intently, D'rok sat watching on screen which displayed a small water transport crossing the rough waters of the Kuran Sea.

The small craft traversed slowly towards the mountainous island which was located several kilometers from as planned; inside there waited four young Sangheili warriors. Two held no rank and the other two were categorized on screen as 'Special Operations'; one of the Special Operation Sangheili was female. The destination and goal of the skirmish was to storm the well-defended beach of the island, advance past several guards and retrieve a mock power core from a turret guarded facility. The end goal was to escape the island with the core before their time limit of eight hours expired by retreating to the beach for a pick up.

The setup was that all the weapons fired nonlethal rounds; instead the young warriors and defending staff would have a certain level of shield which would deplete until exhaustion then the inflicted area would lock up, stiffening the limb. It was similar if not the same as when D'rok had to storm his way onto an island to prove his allegiance to the covenant back in 2526; where he killed that Brute and earned himself is personal ownership of a Type-25 Spiker Carbine.

"It is about to start, D'rok, but I see you are already keenly attached to your screen." R'tas chuckled, informing D'rok as he took a seat nearby with his own screen.

And indeed it did as the small transport rolled up into very shallow water and sat waiting for the skirmish to start. At the immediate clock turn at 12:00PM the launch doors flew open and the trainees had but a few seconds before enemy fire began to rain down upon the hostile beach.

"Move to the Trees! Go!" The Special Operations Male shouted to the other three

D'rok watched as the four nearly dove from the transport and as they dashed across the sand which lay under pelting fire to the forestry a few dozen meters away on the edge of the beach. The group successfully had reached the tree line unscathed with the exception of the Special Operations female, who was hit in the leg with the ever so accurate Type-50 Beam Rifle; her shields barley held. As they entered the trees D'rok switched the screen to view the camera which was built into the female's helmet.

The four stopped after their little dash crossing the pelted sand and into the trees after almost a half a minute later. The SpecOps Male stood at a halt near a downed tree, the two recruits stood closely to each other panting softly; clearly the two were not the most fit youth.

"They've got the ridge line defended. How are we going to get to the facility passed them, sir?" One of the recruits asked in a shaky breath.

The Male SpecOps did not reply at first, instead he took out a data pad from his hip compartment and looked over it quickly; occasionally he pressing the screen to move on screen items. "We are going to go to the backside of the island. There is a bridge up to the back side of the mountain; from there we can take the less steep part of the ridge and make it to the objective." He paused briefly sigh almost regretfully "Sure, it will take longer, but it's the best chance we have."

D'rok leaned forward as he became intrigued by the SpecOps onscreen. With his left primary index finger D'rok pressed the SpecOp's rank, by this he opened up a small biography of Ryau Cinotee, the Male SpecOps who was taking lead of the trainees. D'rok liked what he was seeing far; Ryau seemed to be a natural leader, an innovative one as well, not many recruits or Minors would think to bring a data pad on such an Op. Also, he had realized, as simple as it was, Ryau had made a brilliant tactical decision; he was going to use the same strategy as the British had conceived at fort Mackinac in the first day of the war of 1812. The British had only fired a single cannon down into the fort from an elevated position located behind the fort; it was the only shot needed to take the fort from the American shoulders who were stationed there.

"Oh, I see. Good plan sir" The recruit replied as he gave the other a glance.

"Now get moving!" Ryau ordered now clearly leading the four.

They moved quietly, successfully enough that they had not been noticed. D'rok watched through the several different camera placements at the trainers; he was tracking their movement closely. The trainers had heightened their defenses and doubled patrols around the facility, all in measures to protect their tightly knitted lines. D'rok noticed that a group of five trainers entered the woods swiftly in hot pursuit of the team-of-four.

D'rok switched back to the Female's helmet camera to see the group still moving carefully along a faint trail which scar the over grown forestry. All seemed fine until, as Murphy's Law dictates; anything that can go wrong will go wrong. The female tripped and fell forward; her hoof had caught an upturned root. As she fell forward her weapon discharged; from the little glimpse that D'rok could see on screen, her shots had hit a camouflaged trainer in the visor. She landed in a dirty puddle, plunging the camera screen into a dark murk of a capture.

After that happening the video remained dark due to the water, the sounds of a muffled firefight could be heard. D'rok switched from the female's camera to one of the recruit's helmet cams. The two recruits were pressed besides each other behind a large tree trunk which had fallen; streaks of plasma lanced over the dark aged and eaten bark of the trunk. The recruit which had the camera raised his plasma rifle and fired blindly into the underbrush where he presumed the trainers stood, he was somewhat successful. The Recruit took a quick glance over the trunk; D'rok caught a small glimpse of Ryau, who had taken cover against a tree; to see the action better, D'rok switched to Ryau's head cam.

Soon Ryau came from his cover, the trainers where all frozen on the ground. The mixture of mostly Ryau and the two recruits had managed to oust the trainers unscathed. With a sigh Ryau helped the female from the puddle which she still remained.

"Nice shot, Naki" Ryau chuckled at the female as he pulled her from the puddle.

"Why thank you, I always shoot best when I'm falling" the female replied sarcastically; at the recognition of her as Naki, the doctor he had aided weeks before, and her clumsiness caused his eyes to roll.

_Later~ 7:57PM_

D'rok continued to watch the four as they trekked through the trailed slopes of the island. They had gotten around the backside of the island and were now traversing up the rear slopes in a hasty manner. The four would need to hurry if they were to complete their task; they were quickly running out of time as the suns began to sink towards the horizon. The group had just topped the last slope of the plateau that the target structure was positioned. Ryau stopped the group in sight of an auto-turret system which lay nearly hidden in the brush surrounding the facility.

"Naki, your armor is green. You may be able to sneak past the turrets and shut them down" Ryau told Naki.

"Got it" She answered almost dumbly and carefully she moved away from the group. Not to long after she radioed back to the three and told them that the turrets were off. Together the three rushed into the structure as she held the door for them.

"You two" Ryau pointed at the Recruits just after muttering something inaudible "Keep the door covered while Naki and I move in"

"Yes sir" The answered.

Ryau lead Naki creeping into the dark core room; they held their weapons tightly as the moved slowly, hunched forward cautiously. The two searched the room to ensure that they were alone; once sure Ryau approached the power core. He griped the cylindrical object by its end handle and the middle of its curved body. With a bit of force Ryau wrenched the core from its stand. The lights dimmed and the structures alarms began to sound as the power level failed.

"Shit, let's get out of here. They must know where we are now" Ryau told Naki, leading her back to the Recruits as he carried the heavy core. "What does it look like out there?" He asked them.

"There are six or seven trainers guarding the door, they have us pinned down!" One of the Recruits answered.

"Naki, how much time do we have left to finish the mission?" Ryau asked her with a sigh of annoyance.

"About twenty cycles" She told him.

With a quick thought, Ryau then went to a nearby console which held the controls to the outside turret systems. He pressed a button and the screen brightened for use; the light given off by the screen reflected off of Ryau's waxed armor curves. Outside the turret system turned back on, this time with a different initiative: Fire upon the trainer group; which is what they did. The sound of blazing barrels was short lived as the trainers fell, their armor stiffened. Ryau shut the turret systems off and turned to the recruits "Head out and make sure it's clear" Ryau ordered as he pointed out the door.

"Yes sir" The recruit ran out to the tree line a few meters from the door. Once he disappeared into the trees he shouted back for them.

One by one, Ryau sent Naki and the Recruit out to the tree line; he went after. As Ryau began the short distance to the forestry a second batch of trainers arrived and began to fire upon Ryau. In a spurt of dashing, Ryau dove into the underbrush. He landed on the other side of a downed tree; he unfortunately landed off balance and fell. He looked up to see Naki holding the core, she had caught it.

"Thank you, Naki" He said as he stood.

"No problem. Now let's get out of here" She replied as she handed him back the core.

Together they ran from the core housing stricter uphill further, to the top of the mountain where a Spirit transport waited hovering for them. The recruits were on the transport already as Naki and Ryau broke through the tree line. Naki quickly pulled herself into the transport then turned back to help Ryau heft the heavy metal cylinder into the Spirit.

Ryau turned back to the forestry, shouldering his Plasma Repeater, to see several trainers run through the trees after him. Ryau sat back on the lip of the bay ramp and fired down upon the trainers. Few fell but most gave up fire and lowered their weapons in defeat. The screen D'rok watched faded to black as the Spirit sailed away from the island; D'rok sat back in his chair with his fingers interlocked in thought.

"Are you interested in any of them?" R'tas asked him.

"Yes… send a formal invite to Ryau Cinotee; I'm looking for someone with his expertise…"


	6. Act01 Ch05 Ryau Cinotee

SGTLEGENDKILLEЯ

Fate Continuum

Chapter 5: Ryau Cinotee

_July 29 2552__ 8:45AM_

_Tallaham Residence, Varo, Sanghelios_

D'rok stood silently in front of the full body holo-reflextor in his living room. His eyes traced the handsome curves of his full uniform which he wore now. His helmet was held firmly in his arm at his side. His new set of black armor fit nicely over his dark grey, almost black, body suit; reflexive curves shined over the black glossy curves, subtly noticed, yet only matched by the dark red trim around the collar of the chest piece. The dark red trim was in several places and served no other purpose but for identification to differentiate him from a Major to an Officer. His eyes glanced down at his helmet; it held glossy curves too, although the trim stood out more that it had so on the chest plate. The trim runs around the ends of the eyepieces then back in a line to the end of the helm's end; over the right eyepiece, in mock of his injury and for customary purposes, D'rok had a fake scar painted over the eye piece.

D'rok closed his eyes and let a deep exhale seep from his unclenched mandibles. When once opened again, his eyes drew to the shoulders of his chest plating where his newly designed team emblem for his Operative team was permanently painted in oil based acrylic. The emblem was painted on both of his shoulder guards and on his back. The design was Sangheilian skull painted perfectly in the drawn, shined curve of a grey shield. Above the skull lay three name crests, listed from top to bottom in seniority starting at top: Tallaham, Retmaree, and Valakee; who are the three leading members in the group. Even though that K'an and Sig were not officer's they held power and seniority over any new members in favor of selection of D'rok. Under the skull, just below the mandibles, was the Team's acronym, all in Sangheilian equivalent of 'FBP', standing for Far Beyond Provocation.

A pair of soft thin hands gripped the lower uncovered half of his upper arm from behind him. The hands were pleasantly warm against his dark body suit; this causes his eyes to close for a moment before he looked down at his companion's watching eyes.

"You look amazing, D'rok" M'riana smiled as she cooed to him, moving closer to him into an embracing hug on his elbow.

"Thank you, Love" he smiled back, now admiring her pretty eyes as they met.

"Anything for you, my sweet" She spoke softly as she purred. She reached up, taking his cheek in her fingertips, and met him halfway the height difference with a kiss. "But we must depart now." She told him as she hugged him.

"Unfortunately yes; we must head to the Spaceport, your shuttle leaves before mine."

"We are on the same ship?"

"Yes but weapons masters and apprentices must report before everyone else arrives."

"Well I knew that." She tightened her embracing hug on him "Then we should get going"

"We are already packed to leave. All of our belongings are in the Revenant"

He smiled, letting go of her to put his helmet on his head, and taking her hand he begins to politely lead her to the vehicle. Once she was in her seat he slid into the driver's seat. He backed the Revenant from its weather covering bay and onto the road. Switching it to gear the Revenant's turbines spun madly and the levitating craft began to rocket quickly to the Varo Spaceport.

D'rok slowed the Revenant to a gliding halt alongside the curb at the shuttle terminal. He met M'riana at her side with her things quickly. She took them from him and set them down to hug him.

"I will see you sometime later, D'rok" she told him.

"Ok, be careful" he looked down at her. 

"Don't worry for me" she giggled "I have a present for you, that I build for you, I'll have it sent to your room when I can. Goodbye" She kisses him again and then left up for the shuttles ramp.

After she left, D'rok drove his vehicle to the vehicle holding center; it took longer than expected as some of the roadways were blocked off in preparations for a pre-campaign motivational parade. Once the Revenant was parked, D'rok turned his keys and registration into the lot guard and began to walk passed the parading and celebration.

It was a happy time in Varo this morning; though there was always a pre-campaign celebration, it was always calming for D'rok to watch. He kept watch as he walked past the countless lines of Sangheilian infantry and the following lines of support vehicles and artillery batteries. Overhead the occasional Banshee or Phantom would pass at low levels.

Soon after he passed it all the streets would be seen as desolate except for a stray group of families of young warriors headed for their random destinations. Soon D'rok had almost reached the transport's entrance; he was close enough to now tell it was empty, only the Sangheilian check guard sit there, bored in his booth. D'rok stepped up to the check guard, gave him his ports of passage, and began to wait.

He stood there for several moments; in the time which seems to elongate by the lack of activity, D'rok glanced over at the benches for those in wait, where a lone Special Operations Major presently sat; he read the screen of a Data Assistant. The Major looked lost, sighing at his unknown read; the hint of worry was present in the young Sangheili's eyes, as if he was late for something. D'rok smiled slightly, thinking it would mostly it would be his first deployment based on his age; it was possible to reach Major rank before deployment, depending on skill and academic achievement in the academy.

D'rok started to walk over to the Sangheili, as he got closer he stopped to notice a Sangheilian couple running towards him in pursuit of a young female child. To his surprise, the little girl ran to him and hid behind his leg, she was clearly frightened. D'rok turned to face the rushing couple.

"Carless woman, I told you to hold her!" The male, a Major, barked loudly at the female as they stopped just in front of D'rok. D'rok looked down quickly at the fearing child then back to the couple.

"What happens to be the problem, sir?" D'rok asked concerned.

"Not that it is your quarrel, but my mate is too imprudent to control the child!" The male said harshly.

"Nihn, please..." The female begs, turning her head to the ground, uncertain what to do.

"S'hean i said silence!" The male shouted, turning to her suddenly raising his fist.

Before the male could make a fool-hearty action, D'rok quickly took hold of the male's wrist where it had been raised. D'rok stood firm, holding back the male's arm; silence took hold of the tense air for several moments. Every present person watched intently at the rapid cascade of events; the benched Major had even risen to defensive hooves.

The male turns his head back, looking at D'rok, now enraged further. "You dare stop my actions towards me wife!?" The nearly deranged male screamed.

"I will not allow you to beat this woman shamefully in public; so yes, i do interfere." D'rok sent the male a cold stare.

"Let go!" the male screams; the Major stepped closer from his bench, his hand was near his hipped weapon.

"There are two options for you: You can stop this childish nonsense or, and judging by your current actions you wish too, we can contest." D'rok warned the male, the male gives some tugs of his arms, leading D'rok to become more hostile. "Do not look at me in that manner unless you wish to fight, and you'll lose, I guarantee it!" D'rok raised his voice.

The aiding Major quickly took the female and her child from the fight to ensure their safety, just as he did the male tore his hand from D'rok's grip. The male took a step back and reached for his hipped Plasma Rifle. D'rok was at the ready, sword drawn, by the time the male had pulled the weapon from its clip; the male stopped at D'rok's ready, in-sighting yet another moment of tense pause.

"A drawn weapon demands blood! It is unlawful and illegal to take out a weapon in public" The male yelled in verbal protest against D'rok quick draw.

"You drew first!" D'rok shouted back

"You restricted my wrist"

"You were about to commit an unlawful assault upon a woman!"

"What does it matter!?" the male shouted back.

"It matters in the courts of Zelso; clearly you are not from here, sir; now stand down!" D'rok stated finally with a growl.

A 'halt' was given by the hurried feet of the Varo Spaceport enforcement, the male was apprehended for the conflict and only a few minutes later D'rok and the Major where released. As they went to leave, D'rok stopped to speak to the female; the young girl was hugging her mother, crying.

"Little miss?" D'rok spoke kneeling closely to the girl. The little girl looked at him sniffling.

"Come here, I have something for you; a gift" he told the girl sweetly, coaxing her from her mother's arms.

D'rok reached into a small bag strapped to his belt; out from it he took a small trinket of a necklace. He hung the necklace by its chain to show the girl of the metal piece which had been crafted into shape. Bent gracefully with curves and angles of blue; the Forerunner symbol of "Hope" hang attached to the chain.

"This was given to me some time ago, I want you to have it; I have a feeling it fits you" He told her. Happily the girl reached for the chain and D'rok helped her put it over her head and around her neck. The chain was a bit long for the child's size, but it looked good on her. The girl smiled brightly then hugged D'rok's chest plate, happily she purred with her cheek against his armor. "Little one" D'rok told her after a moment of the little embrace. "Please take care"

D'rok stood and watched the little girl run off to her mother, he smiled; the little girl reminded him of his sister from long ago, back in his 'past-life'. He assumed she would be safe now, at least for a while; public violence was shunned when around the sight of civilians.

Finally he turned to the checkpoint, delayed now, and began his approach. At the checkpoint, the young Major was now trying to get through, he seemed to have a difficult time entering. With a roll of his eyes, D'rok approached the two and informed the guard that the Major was with him. Whether the Major was or not, D'rok never hesitated to help someone through checkpoints; it was, after all, how he met his loved one.

"Thank you officer" The Major told D'rok, walking backwards up the ramp to physically thank D'rok.

"Ryau Cinotee... That is your name correct?" D'rok asked, now seeing the Major's face

"Yes Officer, how did you know?" Ryau inquired

"I am the one recruiting you" D'rok smiled at Ryau, stopping to let Ryau enter the Phantom first. Once on the two stood next to each other. The Phantom did not wait long until it hastily took off for its destined ship. For a few moments at least it was quiet until a familiar female approached them; Naki Cimutee.

"There you are Ryau, I see you've met D'rok" She said

"Yes, I was afraid I wouldn't make it" Ryau admitted to her

"How are you doing D'rok?" She asked him, turning her head to him

"I'm fine...what are you doing here?" D'rok asked her

"I'm assigned with Ryau"

"For what?" D'rok question; she could mean trouble, there was little to no use for a scientist; something was up

"He's testing out our new armor systems"

"But don't you work in biology?"

"No, I study Forerunner Sciences" she corrected him, he rolls his eyes.

"Gods, are you going to just follow him around and carry things for him too?"

"I can fight"

"Yeah" He laughed "but why are you not with the jumpers? You clearly 'shoot better while falling' Naki"

"Oh you saw that..." She lowered her eyes for a moment as she gave an embarrassed blush.

"Nope, i just heard from a little 'bird'"

"That was an accident I'm usually much better" she assured him.

"Whatever you say, scientist" D'rok sighed and looked out the window silently for the rest of the ride.

Once the Phantom landed in the ship's hangar, D'rok got out and toke Ryau for a nice little walk towards a private café. Ryau followed closely as D'rok lead him into the café's hallway into one of the many open longue rooms. D'rok let Ryau enter first. Entering the lounge D'rok shut and locked the door. He gave Ryau a sharp look.

"Sit down!" D'rok spoke loudly. Ryau sat quickly, clearly nervous; D'rok tossed his data pad onto the table which Ryau had sit at. The clap of the data pad startled Ryau to jump slightly.

"What is it, Excellency?" Ryau asked in a shaky voice.

"First off, don't call me glorifying names! I will not hear it!" D'rok demanded with a snarl.

"Very well… what shall I call you?"

"You will address me by my name; D'rok Tallaham"

"The whole thing?"

"If it makes you feel better" D'rok chuckled.

"Very well" Ryau grumbled quietly

"Now..." D'rok sits and stares at Ryau for many moments; this was part of the intimidation routine "what makes me want you to follow under my order?" He asked as he cracked a smirk.

"Well..." Ryau started, sitting forward in his chair in attempts to overcome his uneasy feeling. "I presume you watched a recording of my pre promotion skirmish"

"No, that does not answer my question. Now tell me: what makes me want you to follow my orders?"

"You tell me, you wanted me"

"A good answer, but don't be stupid. I know you are smart enough to answer the question."

"Well I'm smart and I'm good in combat"

"And?"

"I'm someone you think you can trust"

"Correction, youth: You assume I trust you; I do not! Your first answer was correct, however" D'rok chuckled, soon to smile again. "What was the _best_ mistake you have made in your career?"

Ryau looked down for a moment to contemplate on the question "I got nothing" He answered in a confused manner. "is that all?" Ryau asked after receiving D'rok's stare.

"What do you expect of me" D'rok asked.

"For you to be a good leader"

"Is that by appearance or are you just trying to avoid my questioning?"

"I-" Ryau stuttered.

"By my appearance!" D'rok shouted over the table. "Read the cover of the book!" D'rok continued to stare harshly at Ryau; he wouldn't let the new recruit get off easily.

Ryau looked over D'rok almost desperately, his eyes darting around madly; all until they landed upon his scared eye. "I expect you to be an experienced officer with an amazing sense of situational leadership." Ryau answered quickly, hoping this to be over.

"… Correct answer" D'rok smiled genuinely now "Welcome to Far Beyond Provacation, kid. We are bunked in the Special Operations room G18. I will see you there in 20 minutes" D'rok turned out the door and began to leave; he stopped quickly and looked back at Ryau, serious again.

"I recommend you start now; it's a long walk"


	7. Act02 Ch01 Calm of The Storm

**SGTLEGENDKILLEЯ**

**Fate Continuum**

"The Calm of the Storm"

…Silence…

…Complete silence…

That was all that could be heard throughout the command center that held dozens of anticipating Sangheili crewmembers; they were silent for the one they were transfixed upon; a tall and prideful Sangheili in dark armor, a commander. The Sangheili that the crew watched so intently paid no attention to his audience; instead he stared emotionlessly down onto a series of Holographic screens which hover before him. Shown through the screens where several ship commanders, they watched the Sangheili through their screen unspoken as well, watching him with the utmost respect.

The respected Sangheili closed his eyes; this seemed to add to his viewer's anticipation. He could feel all of their eyes staring upon him, as if they were waiting for a response to a serious situation. He held no worries of who, what, or how they were watching; their angled views mean nothing to him; he need not worry about how he sounds or how he appears. He was defiantly dressed accordingly; his armor shined frequently and his dark purple cloak hang draped graciously from his shoulders; in compliments to the trim upon his clean armor rest the golden crest of none other than Vadamee mid-back.

He was Thel Vadamee; Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice and the Direct action of the Hierarchs. The Crew and the Commander, and all those other who viewed him; they were all his soldiers. They were waiting for his decision, his order, on what to do next. They would fight and die for him; and then they would grudgingly halt and cease and leave what they were tasked to do. They were his…

Commander Vadamee stood firm, continuing to make the masses wait; he looked straight faced onto the several displays before him. On the Graphical hologram wall of the Truth and Reconciliation's bridge project several screens, a large center one a single screen on either side of it, on the farthest sides where smaller screens; these held the waiting faces of each of the active Battle Group Zealots of the fleet. On the second largest screens: both screens were connected to form a split panorama of the large Covenant fleet on both sides of the large center screen.

And on the center screen, the one that held the fleet commander's most attention, held the prize; a planet. This planet was not just any planet; this one was special… The shined curves of blue and dark green, only a few disgusting scars of grey from human industry lay on the surface. In the near spectrum the debris of a split Covenant ship floated slowly in orbit of the large, terrestrial planet. As said before, this was no ordinary planet. Vadamee turned from the screens.

"My brothers…" He started, his voice boomed, powerful "My blood; my kin! Today is a glorious day for the Covenant; all races alike! For we will tramp our boots onto this planet; this stronghold of the parasites, and rid their infestation on this hallowed ground! Brothers! Commanders… Take charge and storm the ruins, for honor; for lost blood! We WILL annihilate the humans; for the gods!" Vadamee yelled; more not be needed to say however, this was enough for all of the watching to engage in an uproar of honored battle cries from all rooms, from all ships; every last soul yelled in righteousness.

Vadamee turned back to the screen, once more focusing on the planet.

"And it begins" He smiled

"This planet… Reach… will be restored!"

**FATE CONTINUUM**

**ACT II: REACH**

**SGTLEGENDKILLEЯ**  
><strong>Fate Continuum<strong>  
><span><strong>Act II Chapter I<br>**"The Calm Slips"

"Everyone up" D'rok shouted as he entered the Special Operation's barracks; closely behind, K'an followed to give aid to D'rok if needed to wake the hard of sleep. Groans came from several of the still sleeping Sangheili that all lay still at rest; their eyes closed tightly as K'an flipped the lights on to help further the ones that refused to give a groan.

"Do not groan; youths…" K'an spoke "you have exactly five cycles to rise or you shall be punished by means of Ranger work" Ranger work being space patrol duty, which happened to be one of the least desirable duties. To the surprise of no one, there was not a single soul in the bunks after two cycles.

D'rok went over firstly to Sig's bunk near the far corner. D'rok nearly dragged him from his sheets to his standings. Sig stood wearily and blinked several times, dazed by the pull and sudden lighting.

"I am…woken sir… sir?" Sig asked ponderously; his eyes met D'rok's with a few strained blinks.

"Sig" D'rok told him softly "get clothed quickly and gather your equipment, meet me and K'an in the far side of the hangar. The armory is going to fill quickly and you don't wish to get a horrid seat, m'kay?" Sig nodded "good boy" D'rok chuckles and slapped the youth's cheek softly.

D'rok left the barracks, leaving K'an to wake the rest. From there he quickly made his way to the Special Operation private rooms; the rooms were meant specifically for officers and other high ranks, or in the rare instance that a Sangheili had a married partner; much like D'rok had, he and M'riana were not married but they had been engaged before a priest and were allowed to share a bed together.

He walked passed his room and further down the hall was Ryau room, where he was headed. Stopping in front of Cinotee's door, he rapped loudly on the metal door with his knuckle. A groan could be heard from inside soon the door slid upward into the ceiling revealing a half-naked Ryau.

"What is it, sir?" He asked in a low, groggy voice.

"It is time to don your armor and retrieve your arms from the arsenal, do this hastily please." D'rok told him.

"Very well…" Ryau said with a heavy sigh. He crept back into the dimness of his room and began to stumble around as he put his armor on. His female companion, the ever so strangely placed Naki Cimutee, had woken; she lay elevating herself on her propped arm, looking around with squinted eyes "Time to get up, Naki"

"By the gods leave her be! You can collect her things for her; be a gentleman for once, Ryau." D'rok ordered with the roll of his eyes.

"I was just waking her…" Ryau muttered as he passed D'rok for the armory.

"She was already awake, now hurry!" D'rok called down the hall loudly after Ryau. "Apologies miss" D'rok told Naki as he shut the door.

Once the door was closed D'rok himself began his way to the arsenal. It was a bit of a walk, it was a good 10 cycle walk, yes, but uneventful; the halls where bare except for the occasional officer hurry passed to wake his soldiers. Passing the hangar D'rok could see that the Phantoms and Spirits were quickly being prepped for the invasion; Deck hands loaded the miscellaneous tonnage of crates/ weapon chargers/ and torpedo batteries into the transports. Just before the armory, D'rok stepped quickly to the side as a pack of grunts rushed passed towards the hangar bays as fast as their little legs could scramble to get there.

D'rok, taking his time, slowly entered the armory. He stopped a few paces in to look around. The armory was nearly empty; the arsenal counter was closed except for a single open window, the other windows were closed with sliding bars with metal mesh between the horizontal bars. On the far end of the armory, near the gate to the ten firing lanes, a Sangheilian Ultra was cleaning and calibrating a Plasma Repeater. Other than that, there was no activity; seeing this, D'rok approached the open window.

In the window there was nobody, just a straight back view to several arms of all classes hung on the wall and a case with many rowed arms held into place by clips. _Hmm_; D'rok pressed the service button to page the master or one of his assistants to help D'rok. Soon the door behind the counter opened, and none other than M'riana came out.

"Hello my love" M'riana smiled as she leaned out of the window and hugged D'rok.

"Hello!" He smiled and kissed her quickly. "What are you doing here? I thought you apprenticed at the other end of the ship"

"I am working here today; this is the closest armory to the main hangar bay and the barracks" she paused as D'rok gave a smile "What can I help you with, dear?" She stepped back, turned the lights behind the counter and put her hands on her hips, tilting her head at him.

"I'm here for my weapons; this is an armory, correct?" He replied smartly to her, chuckling.

"Yes it is, dummy" She giggled "I have something special for you" she smiled and backed away towards the door behind the counter from where she came.

D'rok smiled brightly, watching her leave; once she was gone he stood there waiting. Feeling kind of dumb, D'rok looked over to the Ultra who was staring at D'rok as if he was crazy, questioning him visually.

"She is my soon to be" D'rok explained.

"Ah, I see." The Ultra looked back at his weapon. "Blast this device" The Ultra exclaimed, showing hints of distaste for his weapon.

"What's wrong?" D'rok asked as he approached the table.

"Well…" he started "it has aged, and it has seen many hours of combat. It over heats very fast and it is very inaccurate. I have replaced the ventilation system and the batteries seven times over just the time of two years." He sighed desperately.

"Hmm…" D'rok rested his mandible tips on a closed hand, pondering. "I know what to do. May I borrow your energy dagger, sir?"

"Umm… yes officer, you may" The Ultra handed it to him.

D'rok took the Handled Energy dagger, activated it in his left hand, and carefully he took the Plasma Repeater in there other. Using his left secondary index finger, he pressed the vent cover testing button; this caused the vent cover to extend out on both sides. Once extended, D'rok used the energy dagger to clip an inch or so from the small end of each of the vent covers.

"By the gods…" the Ultra said, unsure of what D'rok was doing.

"Now what this does" He stated as he closed the vents and turned towards the firing lanes. "This will allow a constant heat expulsion, rather than the normal when it gets too hot. The expulsion of the energy on both sides with, as I like to say, levitates the gun on the sides, which holds it in place. Not only does this save your fire rate..." D'rok stopped to press a button near the fire lane, a target slid down from the ceiling far at the end. D'rok shouldered the weapon and fired several quick bursts of projectiles; a bright flash would emit from where the opening in the vent cover, creating a great flash on either side. Each burst, getting larger with each fired, where sent down the range and impacting the target of the poorly carved human shape; each shot hit the chest, where it was intended to. "It also greatly improves your accuracy"

"Well… I am impressed, brother…" He admitted as D'rok handed him back the now warm firearm. "What would be your name?" he asked.

"My name is D'rok Tallaham; no suffix…"

"Oh..." the Ultra said, now unsure about D'rok.

"Don't worry, Ultra… this is my sixth tour; I've had my mark for many, many years. I am still faithful to the Covenant." D'rok explained as he raised his right wrist to show the brand.

"Ah… I've heard stories of you, Mr. Tallaham"

"I'm famous among the Sangheili" D'rok chuckled; the Ultra did fittingly, not truly.

"What I don't understand, if you will forgive me… is why they didn't just kill you when you were convicted."

"I have killed a demon, very early in the war, one of the firsts."

"The stories are true?!" The Ultra spoke delightedly.

"Yes, that is how I have this pretty little scar over my eye?"

"That would explain... I was noticing that kind of scar… the depth would match a quick swipe of a human tactical knife." The Ultra stated.

"Well… yes"

"You said earlier in the war… this is your sixth tour?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"I just turned 52 a few months ago, you?"

"I'm a young 68" He smiled. "Eight tour."

"Very nice; what is your name sir?"

"I am Senior Ultra Grek'la Yauniktee" Grek'la told him proudly.

"Nice to meet you"

"Likewise, D'rok;it's nice to meet a mature Sangheili of rank,I'm about finished dealing with these majors. Gods, I think they are recruiting any city child who wants to hold a gun" He admitted with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I agree; I think they want not the aged soldiers. Maybe we get too opinionated."

"True. True… well friend it was very pleasing to meet you; oh the infamous Tallaham" He smiled and the two shook hands, quickly he packed his rubbish from the table. "I must go now; a Shepard must tend to his flock, especially when they are unruly. Ugh… youth and their morning hatred of waking" Grek'la muttered as he left the armory.

D'rok smiled with a chuckle as his newly acquired friend left the armory. He then continued to wait for M'riana to bring him his 'gift'; he was eager to see what she had got or made for him. He noticed the door behind the counter open once again; M'riana came out carrying a weapon case. She exited the booth and came by and set the case down on the now clean table top. She unclipped the latches and looked up at him and smiled.

"And what do you have there, little miss?" D'rok asked her with the low rumble of his voice.

She did not answer him, simply her smile grew and she lifted the top of the case. She let go of the lid, stands on either side held the lid up in its vertical position, she reached into the case and with both hands she lifted a red colored weapon. It was not a model of weapon that D'rok recognized. The weapon was sleek, much like most of the Covenant firearms, although despite the colored metal guard which lay under and over the very visible dark metal body of the gun, it seemed more steel than the other's. The weapon had a two long barrels, most likely just short of 50 centimeters long from base to tip; they lay on identical tracks horizontally and side by side. The automatic bolt head, which was a bulb shaped tip sticking out a few centimeters from the base of the barrels with a strip of blue florescent light, shook out at a resting position. On the top ridge of the weapon were iron sights and the magazine loader, which was bent off to the left with three circular holes.

"Say hello to the Type-51M Carbine. I custom added the dark red finish as you like, built it from a bare kit, my sweet." M'riana smiled delightedly, if she had a tail it would surely be wagging now.

"I love it, thank you very much, love" D'rok cooed to her.

M'riana squealed, set the gun down, and jumped into an embracing hug, kissing him graciously. "I love you"

D'rok purred "as do I" He kissed her sweetly.

"Well…" she started as she lowered her strong self to the floor and she then picked up the type 51m again. "it is a brand new weapon that has finalized testing for the Covenant military, this leave of fleet was the last leave without the Type-51; I picked on up for a weighty price for personal use…. Come here; I'll show you!" She commanded him as she took a small crate of ammunition and took herself to the near firing lane where the target still hangs from the ceiling.

"It's a fully automatic version of the type-51A; it holds total of 50 rounds fully loaded, has a fire rate of 900 rounds a cycle and has alternating barrels to help accuracy greatlyand to eliminate overheating completely. It is a very accurate weapon which fires 8.7x60mm case less radioactive rounds, these are the same thing as the fuel rod fires just teeny weeny" She smiled cutely and then shouldered the weapon.

She pulled the trigger and held it, letting the two barrels work as bluish green flashes belched out of the two tips. M'riana held the trigger, not hampered by the hard recoil on her shoulders, until all 50 rounds of the magazines were emptied. She turned back to D'rok; the barrels smoked as she held them down to the floor comfortably, and stood watching him for a few moments. Slowly she went to him and handed it to him.

"Don't lose this on me, babe. This is my gift to you… use it well" She said with a smile.

D'rok was affected by not why she said what she said; but instead of what she said in words… '_This is my gift to you... use it well…' her_ voice rang in repetitious manners, repeating again and again; slowly her voice began to lower in pitch then taint with an accent… Soon the repeating phrase was being spoken by a man; D'rok had a brief, vicious flashback, of him looking down the lifeless eyes of his long passed friend, barred into his few memories from his human years. It was the dead eyes of Nikolai Garstrov… those where his exact last words.

His face lost all color; the flashback, though only a speeding picture, he could see vividly with all of his senses. It felt as if he felt more at that moment in the flashback than he experienced when it actually happened; he could smell and taste the horrid mix of fuel and gunpowder in the air, he could FEEL the sand as it blasted at the cracks and hole of his old human uniform, in the sleeves, the legs, and the collar. He could see very vividly his friend's face… and the blood of his friend as it ran and soaked into the old tanned sands beneath his weight.

D'rok turned from M'riana and rested his top weight onto his arms on the table. He clenched his eyes shut hard to rid his mind of the thoughts and feelings. It hurt extremely to remember; it was one of the heavy things that he had forever carried. He was forever left to know that he wasn't fast enough that day, he knew it; he swore by it.

"Gods!" D'rok nearly shouted, he opened his eyes and against his will tears streaked from his eyes and off of his cheek.

On the right the tears rolled right out the small indent of the scar, the salty content irritated the flesh; forcing him to cringe his face in his gasps until he could stop crying. He wiped his eyes vigorously for several moments; it proved ineffective to his tears to stop them. He took his hands from his face and looked up towards the overhead light as his final tears. Several tears rolled from his cheek and into his gaping mouth and onto his tongue, leaving a bitter salt taste that he remembered greatly... He remembered the taste clear as day; it was the identical taste as his tears from the happening of it almost 30 years ago. It still hurt… very much. It was a horrible thing to carry

"D'r-.."M'riana stopped and just watched, her hands lay clasped over her hidden necklace under her shirt; she was unsure of how to act on how D'rok just changed, it was most likely best to let him.

D'rok sniffled deeply, his sudden experience dealt a hard deal against him as if he faced a stacked deck. With a sharp, quick exhale, D'rok took the weapon from M'riana and placed it back in the case it belonged in. He stood over the case as if he was frozen; he watched numbly as tear after tear fell onto the black metal case. Each cascaded down to the metal and gave a sad splatter which failed to travel farther than a fingers distance away from its dry impact. Confused, M'riana snuck silently closer to him and hugged him lightly; careful not to move to fast to him to insure their safety. Slowly he wrapped his big arms around her and embraced her care.

"it's ok… it's not your fault" D'rok whispered to her softly as he closed his eyes and rested his chin against her head.

The two stood as such for a several time; M'riana just held on around to D'rok, comforting him as best as she could, she realized too that he, regardless of his experience and time in the military, had things that in a moment like this turn him to seem mentally distraught. This had happened before; once in the two months that she and he had been together, the first time was the worst because she knew not how to react; it was new to her at the time, but she learned. D'rok finally pulled from her comforting embrace and looked down at her; she softly took his cheek in her hand.

"Are you alright, D'rok?" she asked him though caring eyes.

"Yes… I'm sorry. It wasn't you and I'd rather not talk about this one." He explained as color left his face towards a normal color.

"Very well…" She smiled. "Well my little moth… you must fly. It is time." She giggled.

"You are correct… thank you very much for the weapon. It means much to me." He told her and hugged her once again.

D'rok picked up his new weapon's case and started to leave; he left her a kiss on the way to the door.

"Please do come back in one piece, hun!"` She called to him with her hand collapsed over her necklace.

D'rok left the armory depressed, he is leaving one he loves once again; the feeling always seems to catch up with him every time he acts in any manner. So for now he would head back to his quarters and prepare himself for the invasions, there were still many hours until it would commence. The walk was just as eventless as the first; nothing held happening and excitement in the least on his way. Once in his room, he closed the door behind himself and set his belongings on the ground and approaches the bed. With a guttural expelling of air that could be considered a sigh, D'rok fell onto his bed; his body felt weary to him for some reason.

After a while, D'rok painfully sat up onto the edge of the bed; his hands absently gripped the silky sheets slowly. He closed his eyes briefly, inhaled then opened them once again. He started to look around the room, taking it in visually like he had not before. It was different than before; it was almost if he was in the wrong room. The grey hexagon pattern on the floor held little shine as it had before as he remembered it. It didn't shine but it still held the tint of the dim white blue light that was given off of the dim lights above that remained just above being off. D'rok stood up and stopped in the middle of the room. For several more moments he gazed around the room at the several objects placed around his quarters. Everything seemed to perfectly reflect the cherry purple color of the metal walls that lined the quarters; there was much to this room. D'rok walked towards the wall near the end of the thigh level bed; the cool breeze ran along his legs escaping from between the frame and the levitating mattress. D'rok reached out and lightly touched the metal wall; the cold metal felt as if it had traveled to his core.

"You alright?" A voice that came from behind D'rok made his hand snap away from the wall; the door had opened.

"Yes…" D'rok answered softly as he turned to see K'an leaning against the door frame, his armored arms lay crossed in front of him.

"It doesn't look like it… this is how you used to get before you would leave Casey…" K'an admitted.

D'rok looked down shaking his head. "Your right, friend…" he paused, looking at his scared wrist as he clenched his fist "it is a feeling that I have not felt in ages… I am going to be leaving a love behind to fight..." He paused again "I hate this war…"

K'an stood from his lean and approached D'rok, closing the door behind him. "I do too… but it clear that the Covenant would wait for nothing as soon as we end our service to them they will dispose of us. You know it"

"Unfortunately" D'rok signed once again

"So we are in here until we end…unless you finally wish to just pass"

"No, K'an, I am to marry after this assault now" D'rok looked at K'an as if to plead. "if it means that I have to continue to participate in this never ending slaughter to continue to be here with her then that is what I'm going to do."

"I know…" K'an said simply, putting his hand on D'rok's shoulder. D'rok looked down at the bed, as if to have a brief moment of memorial.

"K'an?" D'rok asked, looking back at his friend

"Yes?"

"Why do you continue?"

"Well" K'an started as he straightened his neck a bit, pulling his head back. "I have always been 'tickled' by the thought of going under and taking souls by my sides… it seems it has not been my time to kick the pale… I'm sure I'm overdue soon" K'an suddenly smiled. "And I mustn't let you go unsupervised… someone has to care for you; the Caretaker achievement" K'an's smile grew brightly. D'rok remembered his little dirty reference and laughed.

"Thank you, friend."

"D'rok, you will see this bedroom again. You lustful child, you" K'an laughed again "now come, it's time to leave."

"Very well, let me collect my sword" D'rok moved from K'an and reached under the bedframe to pull out his Fancy black box which held the sword within. He took it out and put it against the magnetic strip on his right hip.

"Is this a new gun?" K'an asked as he inspected the gun case near the bed."

"Yes, it is a gift from M'riana." D'rok explained.

"Oh nice… how thoughtful… anyway I'm going to wait outside for you, I'll tell the guys to meet us in the far side of the hangar." K'an told D'rok as he left the room, waving as he left.

D'rok sighed once again, he smiled this time. He went to the Type-51M's case and put the weapon onto a small holding clip in his back over his shoulder and put the several ammo cylinders in his hip compartment. From the closet near the foot of his bed he took his full, head covering helmet. It was a nice design, it protected all of the face and the sides and jaws too; it had its flaws, yes, such as a somewhat limited field of vision where peripherals were cut somewhat; the HUD was a bit annoying as it would become cluttered at time with objectives and such downloaded in a convention time of fight or flight. It was a model of helmet that was switched to be the replacing standard in the human calendar year of 2546. This would be D'rok's first tour with such a helmet. The armor was different; it was build more to fit in several variants of the same set, to fit all of the subspecies of Sangheili that have changed slightly over time; He was as most would consider a Jungles Tier Sangheili, known properly as a Sangheili Arboribus. This race was normally of a stocky build, generally shorter by a few centimeters, standing at an average of 2.3 meters tall versus the 2.6m of the Plain Tier, or Sangheili Vaganti, who make up a good portion of the population.

Once his things were collected he made his way to the hangar where he would meet the rest of the team. K'an came around just after D'rok had arrived; as they wait D'rok listened to Mike rant about several topics ranging from a list of Female Stupidity, The rising price of vehicle power, and Politics soon the other two finally showed up.

"D'rok" Ryau, who arrived closely second addressed D'rok with a nod

"Hello, majors" K'an greeted them as he stood from his lean on a large supply crate.

"Hello sir!" Sig, in his usual peppy state, stood proudly before the two senior members of the team and saluted K'an and then D'rok. Strangely Ryau either ignored or didn't hear K'an's greeting; K'an was angered by this.

K'an took a step in front of Ryau, placing his towering figure between Ryau and D'rok "I spoke to you, Major!"

"I'm sorry sir, I did not hear you." Ryau tried to explain.

"I think you had, but instead chose to ignore me" K'an accused with a growl

"I heard nothing from you sir, I have just arrived too" Ryau pleaded.

"My voice is never hard to hear!" K'an spoke loudly, now offended it seemed. "You were right next to Sig and he heard it!"

"What did you say? Ryau asked,almost timidly.

"I said hello"

"Hello sir,then." Ryau said quickly with a salute.

K'an gave him a dark stare "Watch your-self" he told Ryau as he took a step back towards his resting lean spot was.

"Ryau" D'rok spoke.

"Yes sir?"

"This is your first campaign?"

"No, it's not"

"Where else have you been placed?"

"I was involved in the battle over what the humans called arcadia and Bliss."

"Good, Have you ever dropped?"

"Orbital? Yes, but it has been a long while, I was on a recruitment tour for cycles before being assigned to Science major Cimutee's detail"

"Why are you assigned to her?"

"To provide support and protection, and I knew her from training"

"Hmm…" D'rok paused. "As of now we are going to be with the second invasion force, it leaves right after the first. Our target is the populous human city named New Alexandria. I will be informed more of this at the pre-invasion officers briefing and I will fill you all in as I learn objectives myself… any questions?" D'rok waited for a response; hence none was given "I want you all on your phantoms in 45 cycles." At that, D'rok lead K'an away from the group just as Naki arrived.

Soon D'rok had to attend the officer's briefing, leaving K'an to collect his things fully. To pass the time he waited in contemplation until it was time for him to gather the team, which took no more than 10 cycles. Once ready, with his hilt on his hip and his gun on his back, D'rok traversed to the Officer's mission debriefing. The plans had recently been changed; K'an would be left to lead the Kill Team until D'rok would reunite with them after the landing of his separate phantom.

"Alright young and lively; hop aboard!" K'an ordered loudly at Sig and Ryau as they leisurely made their way to the Phantom's gravitational lifts. "and miss…" He chuckled at Naki as she followed behind Ryau.

As soon as the others were lifted weightlessly into the bellow of the transporting craft, K'an slipped himself in a similar manner. On board there were several rows of soldiers of different species who stood against their brace which held them as a restrictor. K'an made his way to the left flank of the transport and braced his armor in the slot next to Ryau. Sig was on the far end against the wall on K'an's other side, Naki was across from Ryau.

"Umm… are we waiting for D'rok?" Ryau asked, the one voice that K'an didn't care for broke the almost silent interior.

"He is taking another phantom... I get the joy of leading you" K'an sighed.

There was a brief moment of softness in the air. "Very well," Ryau started loudly, K'an rolled his eyes immediately in annoyance; this was unseen by Ryau "If I may ask; what do they call the planet we are invading?"

"They call it Reach..." K'an answered

"R-reach?" Ryau asked with a strange stutter; it sounded if he held fear.

"Yes, but why the stutter?"

"No reason" Ryau was quick to answer.

"I doubt that for some reason"

"Do not doubt, please" K'an noticed Naki give Ryau a certain strange look.

"I will if I feel necessary"

"There is no reason to be worried, there is no problem, I have just heard a lot of this place they call Reach" Ryau explained finally.

"Very well... don't show your inner emotions; I warn you, youth." K'an advised him for his future. "The heightened figures don't like it."

"I won't"

"Good" K'an looked out towards the nearest window.

The assault fleet could be seen; like a thousand fireflies in the night sky, the crafts massed closely and began to dive towards the large terrestrial planet. The swarm of small crafts slammed into the atmosphere; shaking violently as anti-air flak erupted around the craft, occasionally making their mark and downing a craft nearby. Through the rising hail, D'rok, on a nearby following Phantom, spoke to the team on the coms.

"Listen, Provocation; you are heading towards the human city of Alexandria, what they call it. I will be landing right behind you and will further brei-" with a sudden shake, the com was ended.

The Phantom had shaken in a way that it had nearly almost been directly hit; K'an noticed some of the younger warriors became very nervous. K'an undid his harness and freed his armor from the armor. He stood for a moment then put his hand up onto a railing above his head to hold his firm footings. K'an moved around to check how they all were holding up. He stopped near a window to get a better look on the planet.

"Provocation!" K'an turned from the window, shifting slightly from the shaking of the Phantom. "We are close to the destination. When we touch ground where we are needed, I will be your lead until Tallaham arrives. Understood?"

"Understood" they replied.

Naki's answer was quietest of the lot, her eyes were locked out of the window nearby where a Phantom traveled of course out over a nearby mountain side far from the city edge; Smoke billowed from behind it as it slammed into the surface, leaving a ploom of dirt that could be seen from her view. She quickly began to wonder of who was on the craft, and who was on all of the other crafts; but that one she wondered most… she saw it burn from the group that her Phantom had flown in.


	8. Act02 Ch02 Far Beyond Provocation

SGTLEGENDKILLEЯ

Fate Continuum

Act II Chapter II

"Far Beyond Provocation"

The huge fleet of Covenant aircraft had barreled at the huge expansive human city, no amount of anti-aircraft had been able to halter the shining wave of metal. The aircraft rushed through the openings between the skyscraper tops that had risen above a bearing blanket of fog which prevent a sight being caught by the surface level of the city; the crafts only broke their certain formation to dance with the occasional Human craft.

Looking out over the passing glass windows, K'an stood on in the small opening of the side of the phantom; he held his outward stance with an overhead hold on the frame of the door. His uncovered face was stern as he worried for D'rok's sake; D'rok had become irresponsive and it had been since the com between D'rok and he had been severed as the phantoms had entered the atmosphere. K'an forced himself to shove his fear down inside of his gut and, instead, he had begun to distract himself with the fact that he would have to command the squad if… no, until D'rok had returned.

Now the Far Beyond Provocation, which had been the last group on the Phantom, were being assigned to provide aid to a Multi-species team who were having trouble on the rooftop of a building the middle of the city. The kill team was still harnessed in but they were ready to go; at least K'an hoped so.

K'an turned to them, they pay nearly no attention to him, Sig was talking to Ryau and Naki stood listening. K'an was worried about Ryau, there were reasons why and he seemed to know what he was doing; it was just that there was something different about him, K'an knew it, but could not name the difference. He was not worried about Sig; he did however hold some insecurity to the idea of a female, Naki, being on the battlefield.

"Provocation" K'an started in his normal, deep barking voice "I have received orders from command for us to give aid to a downed transport upon a rooftop towards the center of the human city." K'an stepped closer to them, Sig was listening intently, always intrigued when he or D'rok ever spoke. "Unharness yourselves and prepare for combat"

K'an stood un-faltered as the Phantom tilted suddenly as it skewed its nose towards the destination of Provocation. Sig was the first from his harness, his weapon was already prepared to leave by the time Ryau had begun to unclip himself from his harness. Naki was just behind him.

The Phantom banked hard towards a rooftop, it was clearly visible that a phantom had crashed there; a firefight had sparked to life between the survivors of the Phantom and several black armored humans. The Covenant survivors were not doing well, there were a small number of them and were little match for the highly trained Human soldiers.

"Provocation! Be ready, we are dealing with Orbital Troopers" K'an shouted as he readied his weapon, pulling the bolt back on his Needle Rifle. Sig gave a quick look to Ryau then he positioned himself.

The Phantom's nose rose sharply as it leveled itself out to be level with the roof top; from the lip of the Phantom it was nearly a 15ft drop to the rooftop. The humans had not begun to fire at the newly arrived Phantom due to its shocking quick decent and the dark smoke which billowed from the downed transport masking the Phantom. K'an hopped out from the lip down to the rooftop; sig followed just a second behind him. The two rolled to their feet after their fall and took cover behind a cement outcropping, hiding themselves from the human's view.

"Any time you wish to join us Ryau!" K'an shouted over the com. Dragged by the command, Ryau, followed by Naki, dropped from the Phantom.

"Female!" K'an yelled at Naki "Go to the survivors and give medical aid if they are willing, Ryau you will follow suite with me and Sig!"

K'an shoved off from cover and sprinted down the side of the roofline; Sig had little trouble holding keep with K'an. Within the duration of just a several seconds, the two had already gotten to the flank of the iron shielded keep that the humans had used to get the upper hand on the survivors of the crash. K'an jumped into a diving roll past a large walkway which went up to the iron flanked. Sig stopped just before the walkway and hid facing K'an on the cement corner of the walkway opening; both corners were occupied.

K'an gave a quick signal to Sig. In response Sig leaned out quite a bit around the corner and fired several volleys of shots at the less exposed Humans. The blue bolts struck two of the humans, sending one to the ground in screams as his armor melted around his shoulder. K'an quickly stoop and pitched a well-placed Grenade at the humans; the burning blue hail danced up the final section of walkway and skipped against the inside portion of the iron shielding. K'an charged swiftly up to the top of the walkway as the grenade burst violently with a loud electric wail. He stopped at the top with his Needle Rifle shouldered and quickly dispatched the rest of the Orbital Drop Troopers. K'an finally, after only using half of the magazine, reloaded; the human opposition was no more.

K'an glanced around quickly to determine that there were no more Humans, which there wasn't. Sig joined him at the top and the two looked down the run way to see Cinotee bringing up to the rear

"You must remember, youth… timing and precision is everything; Hesitate you die" K'an advised him.

"Oh…" Ryau replied.

K'an focused on the crashed transport. The smoke that billowed from it had thickened; multi-colored flames had started to flick around the openings. He could see Naki dragging a Kig Yar from the debris. K'an wasted no time to get down there to see what was going on. Once down there, followed by Sig and Ryau, K'an could see that all of the injured had been pulled from the burning wreckage.

"Who is unscathed, state 'aye'" K'an ordered.

K'an received three responses. One from a coughing Sangheili Minor who was lifting himself over a piece of the craft; another was from another Sangheili Minor who was helping Naki drag a deceased Jiralhanae; and the final one was from a Sangheili Major who stool just off from Naki not doing much of anything.

"State your names and ranks" K'an told the survivors.

"Rtik Renamee, Minor" The coughing one answered.

"Vera Takalee, Minor" The one who helped Naki replied as he dustiest his arms off.

"I am Sremm Vakrelee, Sangheili Major of the covenant!" The Major who seemed to just be in the way told K'an proudly.

"Alright" K'an replied Great… a boaster he thought; mentally was reeled into a face palm. "Naki, you can handle this till another Phantom arrives?"

"Yes I can, Sir" She replied as she helped yet another wounded from debris.

K'an looked around for a moment. "Naki stay here, I am going to Provocation and the two minors to go to the next lower floor and check for human soldiers. We will secure the building top."

"You will NOT leave me here with this… this woman!" Sremm scowled loudly in disgust.

"Fine, very well. Just keep quiet and don't get in the way of my fire" K'an gave a quiet contorted growl at the major's immaturity as he lead the group towards the part of the roof where the Orbital Troopers had been emplaced.

Just behind the iron shielding there was a narrow stairwell that led down to a decent sized maintenance room. The group navigated through the low hanging ceiling and the pipes and cluttered wire masses that hang like spaghetti around from the ceiling until they came to a large green door. K'an slowly opened it and checked the view of a hallway to the right; Sig checked the right under K'an's view, crouched against the lip of the door. K'an entered the hallway first and waited for Sig's word.

"Clear left." Sig said.

"Clear Right." K'an replied and the two parted further down the hallway several meters for everyone else following to come out. "We have two elevators at the end of the hall. This is just maintenance access." K'an stated.

As usual, he was right; the hallway was not a long one, at the left end was just a few mops and brooms stacked next to a plant in a jar. The group moved to the right end where the two elevator doors were shut. K'an pressed both of the down buttons on each door and they waited for the doors to open. Once they had, Ryau and Sremm headed into the left one and K'an, Sig, Rtik, the minor went into the other cylindrical room.

K'an pressed the button to the next floor, which was pretty far down; these were maintenance elevators, and the get off floor was almost halfway down in the middle of the skyscraper. As he pressed the button, both of the elevators began to descend. A few seconds later, the elevators left the darkness and the groups discovered that the walls were glass and the elevator was lowering down through a tube. The view was no less then breathtaking. Rtik gave a chuckle at the cheesy elevator music. In compensation for the appealing sky there were many visible aircrafts of several classes. Higher in the atmosphere a pair of CAS assault cruisers traveled seemingly in a lazy manner over the large city. They provided reinforcements as the smaller crafts took big chunks of the human air force. Traversing between the roof tops and the cruisers were a nearly overwhelming number of covenant transports of the Spirit and Phantom class craft. Finally the Seraphs fighters lanced over the city redundantly and the Banshees weaved around buildings, madly locked in dog fights with the human duo rotor crafts.

K'an closed his eyes, enjoying the near science inside the elevator. Sure, there was the human elevator music which played endlessly, but it was soft; and the quiet is seldom present during wartime. Even at resting hours the ships gears and workers slaved tirelessly during the 'night' hours. Rtik giggled once again for no apparent reason, causing K'an's mandibles to tighten fiercely in annoyance. Vera, the other minor except Rtik, was seemingly fascinated by the material that the window was made of, which was basic down to the old curve glass.

"Gods… this is beautiful. I did not count on the humans to craft such plasma; it is cold to the touch!" Vera exclaimed.

"It is not plasma, child" K'an spoke harshly, scolding the young warrior "It is a transparent material called by the humans as glass." K'an growled and tried to continue to enjoy the quiet.

"Oh," Vera released softly, giving it a pause "I see"

The silence lasted hardly three seconds, Rtik childishly giggled. It was a loud and very unsettling chuckle of a five year old; it was extremely bothering to K'an as he hated children. With his eyes already sprung tightly open, K'an turned his torso to face Rtik.

"Is there a problem youth?" K'an asked, growling still. He had gotten a glimpse of Vera in the process of licking the glass. Vera's act quickly ended as soon as he noticed K'an turning however.

"No, sir, it simply amuses me to imagine our presence here if civilians were present." Rtik answered, trying to give K'an an excuse worth giving; it was not that good, rather crummy to be truthful.

"Child, if you wished to laugh or have fully functional mouth parts from this day onward I expect you silence yourself before I shove my fist into your gaping maw and rip your vocal cord from your tracheal cavern."

K'an turned from the youth; his teeth were tightly together from his mental encounter. He had trouble enjoying the silence, but he found a little lick of serenity by picturing himself ripping a small and young version Rtik arms off, non-lethally of course, and watching the youth run in circles endlessly. The elevator shook slightly; it shook once more after a brief pause.

"My gods, what are you children doing?!" K'an demanded to know as he turned to them, they both were looking upwards through the transparent walls of the elevator.

K'an looked up to see a pair of duo rotor crafts in a vicious dog fight with a single Banshee class fighter. The fight was very close to the tower as the Banshee sped in vain, rapidly circling the building trying to evade the heavy anti-aircraft volleys from the paired human crafts. After a few rounds one of the human Duo rotors slowed to a hover and as the Banshee came back to his side the hovering craft fired a heavy volley at the Banshee. The Banshee was no match for the heavy fire, and even though it banked hard, the rounds tore the light purple craft's wing clean off. At the loss of the wing, the Banshee unavoidably slammed into the skyscraper. The Banshee had taken out a good portion of the tower on directly above the elevators; it was still several floors above the elevators. Both of the elevators shook hard.

"Gods!" Vera yelped as He, along with everyone else, was shoved by the change of momentum towards the outfacing curve of the window. Both of the elevators halted.

"Everyone freeze their movements; do NOT move, the brakes have most likely caught it" K'an spoke surely. His view quickly changed as he turned to see the tube section above them tilting outwards from the skyscraper, the glass of it cracking just too shattering point up the length of the tube.

Suddenly, both of the elevators gave way, their brakes failing from some mechanical error, and dropped from their slightly tilted positions into free fall. Falling at such speeds greater than the gravitational pull of the planet, the group found themselves fighting the free fall as they were soon being pulled with the elevator by the ceiling. K'an somehow had still help himself composed, the two young warriors, however, were anything but contained; their loud wails screamed into K'an's ears.

The elevators were falling in unison very quickly; they had already passed the deep mist that seemed to blanket the surface at half height of the skyscrapers. With a streaming bloom, the elevators exited the mist. K'an could barely see the surface that the two elevators were falling towards, it was a several hundred meters below. K'an shot a shaky glance over at the other elevator; Ryau and Sig were having a load of trouble too. Suddenly their elevator started to slow down, leaving K'an's elevator to continue to rocket to the surface.

The other elevator had caught the emergency failure brakes, where the one he and the two minors were haven't for some reason. Maybe they had failed or had not been installed to start with. The surface was approaching fast, there was little time and even less methods of escape. K'an had sprung an idea quickly and he quickly pushes Rtik from the inward side of the elevator. K'an propped himself to the inward side by putting his boot against the outward glass; he fumbled with a small device on his belt. In his grip was a small tubular device that fit well into a fist; at one end there was a button covered by a trigger guard and the other end was a closed opening.

K'an flipped the button guard from the button, as the guard popped up the small tip of an energy based pick formed on the closed end. K'an took the device and slammed the pick blade into the metal ceiling of the elevator. With the pick embedded forcefully into the metal, K'an pressed the button that the guard had covered. There was a loud explosive clap released from the device, and from that a large hole had been ruptured in the ceiling; it was well large enough to crawl through. K'an released the remnants of the breaching device and he pulled himself out of the hole; he did not let go of the warm edge as he held himself to the roof of the elevator.

"Minors!" He screamed to best the near terminal velocity "Take my hand! One by one!" K'an, still holding himself crouched against the roof, held his hand partway into the elevator. Rtik quickly took hold of his hand and K'an pulled him from the elevator. K'an hand him hold the side of the opening.

"Minor!" K'an screamed in a rapturous manner. "Take my hand now, warrior! We are leaving!"

Vera could barely hear K'an due to the roar of the air resistance against the elevator; he was incomprehensible in that sense. K'an took Rtik and held him wrapped in one arm; he knew that it was too late to get Vera. Vera was just starting to reach for the opening; the surface was too close to get enough time to get him out of the opening to save him. The elevator tube opened ended before the elevator reached the surface, giving K'an about 40 meters of jumping space.

K'an activated his jump pack, the jets rotated out from his shoulder harness and the thrusters belched a rapid jet of flame. The thrusters were only designed for a single Sangheili's weight, but it had managed to slow K'an and Rtik to a near halt. The thrusters carried the two a few meters away from the building before the thrusters turned partly off; they started to descend quickly from the thruster's brief cool down lag. K'an looked downward between his legs to see the elevator slam into the concrete that lay below, the breaking sound of glass shattering rang out as the metal crunched into the hard bottom that the tracks lay on.

The thrusters were not too efficient on carrying the both of them; it had slowed the drop to a survivable rate though. As soon as he could, K'an dropped Rtik; with one last puff from the two jets, K'an slowed his decent as much as he could, then fell. Once he collided with the ground he let his legs limply fall beneath him to he could roll quickly forward; this took all of his vertical motion and made it to face forth motion. K'an stood on pained legs and started immediately making his sore self to the crashed elevator. About this time the other elevator slowly lowered its self safely to the surface.

K'an ignored the other elevator and the two that were inside and continued to the half intact elevator. No, the elevator was not intact, the entire bottom half was shattered and the only part that was together was the metal roof with a half of meter of glass holding the weight just off the ground. K'an reached for the metal lip of the roof, and after breaking small shards from it to grip; he struggled to lift the top.

"Aid me brother!" K'an yelled after finding he could not lift it by himself. Sig, Rtik, and Ryau quickly got over to K'an and they began to move the heavy lid.

"You are wasting energy" Sremm, who was not helping, started to criticize. "There is no way he survived." The group ignored him.

Finally budging the metal, the group rolled the disk on its edge till it fell back to lean to the side. Vera had been covered underneath. He was barely alive and far from an attractive sight. His limbs had been shattered and his armor had been crushed inward in many places; his blood covered his armor and the ground under him; some of his organs were visible as the large shards of exploding glass torn tears all over Vera's body. Much to his surprise, he was still alive. The Minor breathed softly as he lay there, unable to move.

"Do we have any wound…?" Sig began but stopped mid-sentence; the Minor had begun to speak.

"I'll be-… I'll be alright?" The Minor asked; his pupils were tight and frantic. A little bit of purple blood spatter dripped from his maw as he spoke. "Will I, sir?!" Vera demanded; the flick of fear flowed through his young eyes.

"Yes… yes, you will be fine" K'an spoke to him softly, trying to keep the Vera as he could

"Uhh…" Sig spoke as he realized K'an was giving Vera false hope. He knew what K'an was going to do "hey guys, help me over here" Sig trotted a distance away, he was followed by Ryau "Now!" He called at Rtik; Rtik followed reluctantly.

"I am… I will be fine!" Vera coughed out, assuring himself. More blood flowed from his torso and maw. "The bones… just… my bones will heal"

K'an knelt beside him "yes… they will." K'an agreed softly, just enough to where Vera could be hopelessly soothed.

"I will go home… it will all be better" Vera continued to cough. "I'll see my father… He will be so proud."

"Yes you will; he will be proud"

"I'll be a hero…" Vera's voice trailed off.

"Oh, yes. A hero! We couldn't have done it without you."

"I- I can see it…" Vera gave a hard, ragged cough.

"Close your eyes" Vera did, listening to K'an. "Imagine your parade… the pride, the honor". K'an looked down, frowning at the delusional youth. He was lying to the youth, of course, about being well.

"I can see it!" Vera exclaimed; his eyes danced under his eyelids.

K'an quietly took his needle rifle from his back. He took the weapon and put the barrel to his head; it's horizontally split barrel tip was mere centimeters from his forehead. This was the only thing he could do; it was the only humane way to go about this situation. He let Vera ramble softly through the youth's mental wishes for just a few more moments until he pulled the trigger. K'an could practically feel every centimeter that the powerful bolt slid down towards the tip of the barrel as it threw one single shard of pinkish crystal into Vera's head, giving him a quick and painless execution.

K'an stood slowly, putting the weapon back onto his back carefully, his hand stung from a shard of glass that had gotten into his left hand. He didn't dare pull it out as he stood straight and looked around to find that Sremm was the only one there; he watched idly nearby.

"You should have put him out of his misery when you dug him up" Sremm harshly spoke "You've only injured yourself."

"Oh well" K'an grumbled as he clenched his fist tightly, cringing as the shards dug themselves deeper into his skin. "ah-" he scoffed to himself softly and he soon knelt back next to Vera.

He toke Vera's scratched helmet and placed it respectfully over his face. K'an took the blood from his palm and, after removing the shard of glass, he drew the Forerunner symbol of 'passing'. K'an stood once again and he wiped the blood from his palm off on a nearby Human tree. He put his bloody finger to the side of his ear, opening the communication links to open for him to speak.

"Naki, we have a KIA... report" K'an attempted to warn her several times, however it would seem as the radio links could not cut through the dense overhead layer of fog. "Anyone else hurt?" He asked, looking around at the now returning squad mates. Sig had remained composed, as had Ryau, and Rtik was clearly not; his eyes were red from a recent loss of his lunch.

They all reported no. Good... he thought.

"I'm frosty, sir" Sig responded, causing K'an to smile somewhat.

"Very good, Sig... now Rtik, Sremm, connect to my headgear" K'an ordered the Minor as he paid attention to the small list in the left lower corner of his HUD.

The list was made of two names and ranks next to two sky blue dots. The dots and names were listed by rank from top down; at the top was 'SM G3 Valhamee' and below him was 'SM G1 Cinotee'. Quickly a 'Ma G2 Vakrelee' appeared on the list between Sig and Ryau and after a few moments of Rtik clumsily messing with his helmet an entry was added to the bottom of the list. A 'M G1 Remamee'

"Well" K'an paused to consider; he looked around at the surrounding buildings. "We have no communications or directive bearings to traverse by." He pointed out.

"Sir! There is a human map" Sig alerted K'an, pointing to just off of K'an's back side.

Behind K'an was a large holographic span that held a bird's eye view of the immediate area of the concrete jungle. A little red dot indicated where the map was located. K'an quickly made his way over to the span and stood with his arm crossed and a knuckle at his lower mandible tips. Before long, K'an was forcefully shoved to his left

"Move aside" Said an ego-dominant Sremm as he shunted passed K'an "I can read their language" K'an looked at him, taken back by Sremm's sheer audacity at his actions. "There appears to be a military base in here" he stated as he pointed at a building tucked neatly within a small parkway.

"Idiot! That is an apparel store!" K'an barked harshly at the Major. "No more leading for you, now step aside, youth" K'an snarled at the look that Sremm was giving him. "Always got to be heroes, I don't understand it. They send these children here to play and then the veterans like I have to deal with it!" K'an continued, grumbling in a near ranting state. He stopped quickly though to compose himself.

K'an, after pacing from his near rant, stopped nearby at a small human piece that was fixed to a nearby railing that over looked a small courtyard below on a lower level than the group was. The piece was a stand of metal with a horizontal disc with a triangle wedged down the middle. The tip of the triangle was pointed severely to the courtyard at an acute angle from being level with the disc. K'an gave a slight smile when he realized that this was a sun dial; An environmental compass.

"Do you require assistance, sir?" Rtik spoke from behind "I actually do understand the language" The Minor stated as he stopped, standing next to K'an.

"No, that is not needed… We need to head westward. I have the map scanned and on my HUD and I will send it to you all." He took a second to do just that. "Come along, children" K'an turned with a bit of a somewhat satisfied grin, shouldered his rifle, and started off from Rtik down a nearby staircase.

From the courtyard the group took to the streets, lifting themselves over some of the many deserted wedges that the humans considered to be cars that littered the streets. The vehicles had most likely not been left there longer than an hour or so, lights still turned on and engine running quietly. There was no one in sight, the only living sounds were the occasional lasting whir of a police car's siren and the sounds of fighting, both from above and from other sections of the city. Several blocks when like this, the group dodged around stationary vehicles of many sizes. Rtik trailed just behind K'an, he seemed edgy, fearful of they might encounter in the street. Sig was quietly keeping an eyeful pace with Cinotee; the two spoke softly occasionally.

K'an dropped to his knee next to a black box truck that had the letters "NAPD" along the side. The truck had been rendered immobile by a present and obvious collision an intersection. The truck had curved somewhat to the side of the road; its front had been crushed by a collision. With a held fist in the air, K'an signaled for the others to stop and drop themselves along the truck. Rtik stopped clumsily just behind K'an, and Sig moved around Rtik and stood, pressed against the truck with his shoulder, behind K'an in order to watch over K'an's head. Sig gave K'an a little nudge with his knee in the shoulder to let him know that Sig was behind him. Cinotee had turned around, all without direction but in instinct, and covered behind them. K'an and Sig scanned around and over the hood of the truck for opposition.

"Hey!" Rtik cried out. His Beam Rifle clattered loudly on the cement. K'an looked back to see that Sremm had shoved Rtik from where he had already been.

"Check yourself, Sremm." K'an scolded him as Rtik recollected his weapon. "We work as a team, not as individuals" Rtik had found another spot behind Ryau.

K'an turned back from the two youths and reached back to give Sig's leg a forward sweep with his fingertips, signaling a brief advance. The two inched forward towards the nose of the truck, K'an watched cautiously off to the group's right side corner and Sig edged the barrel of his Plasma Repeater as he look over the hood and down the street. A few paces in front of the truck the street collided with another in a four direction parallel. There was only a single vehicle that lay in the center of the intersection, and the street that ran parallel was mostly clear of obstructions. Ahead, further down the road, was a large pile of cars that would prevent ground vehicles, but it could be journeyed passed with some nimble footwork. The building, K'an noticed, on the opposing corner seemed dead; its windows had all been shot out and broken by a prior explosion that had left a huge gaping hole in one of the sides. The building looked as if it was near collapse. The dark openings that were left where the windows had been made K'an weary, it made a perfect pillbox for a sniper.

"Sig" K'an spoke softly as he gently drew himself back behind the front, Sig had as well.

"Sir?"

"Go back and break the lock on the back doors of this vehicle, they look previously opened. We need to collect any useful materials and supplies."

"Aye, it will be done, sir." Sig crept back, stepping quietly around Rtik and Sremm, and he informed Ryau of the order and began to work on such.

K'an hand moved back to the point that he could set his needle rifle in the broken window and aim out the blown-out windshield. The keying claps of heavy machine guns drummed out from several blocks away, the shocks of distant explosion would occasionally reverberate off of the slick glass towers along the street. He found it quite unsettling.

"There is nothing here! Let's go!" Sremm called out loudly as he pushed passed K'an.

"Sremm! Get back!" K'an snarled cautiously. He had taken his barrel out of the window to focus on Sremm.

"No! There is nothing here, it's clear. Now come on you senile eld-" Sremm was abruptly but the loud thunderclap of a Human sniper rifle; his shields flashed brightly as they broke from all that they could sustain.

"Get down before your head is taken off!" K'an yelled as he quickly sent a few rounds into one of the dark openings that the line of smoke left from the round.

Sremm danced wildly as he dove for cover behind the truck once again, K'an had suppressed the sniper from view long enough for Sremm to make it back. K'an kept a watchful eye down his sights at the opening, watching for any movement. He fired a few shots at some movements. They didn't hit anything, but they were cracked attempts to keep the sniper suppressed. Sig had come back from the rear opening of the truck, he possessed great news.

"Sir, there are several racks of multiple class of weaponry. Everything from hand weapons to a few turret-like weapons." Sig informed him.

"Good… we will need it!" K'an shouted as a pair of Human Warthogs, one transport class and the other was the average rotary cannon carriage, slide to a halt near the burning vehicle in the intersection.

Rtik went back to the rear of the truck and a group of humans all pilled out of their transports; there were six total passengers from the passenger vehicle and another human from the other one. The transport Warthog took off back down the road and the rotary gun on the back of the other unleashed a hail of anti-personal rounds, all three of its barrels spun wildly. K'an ducked his head back behind the truck as the shots riddled the hood and bounced off onto the building behind. K'an waited several moments, he was currently alone as Rtik was immobile with the first firefight syndrome, Sremm was experiencing shellshock, and Ryau and Sig were in the back of the vehicle.

K'an glanced out briefly and with his bearings set, he proceeded to fire his rifle blindly over the hood of the truck. This method was unsuccessful due to the loss of sight and the rifle being a semiautomatic weapon. K'an lowered his rifle and set it on the concrete at his feet. He reached for his utility belt and took from it another fist size contraption. Turning a knob on the top, a small plasmite bulb appeared on the upward end. He took the device tightly in fist and through flashing shields he slammed its downward end to the hood of the truck. A small new window appeared in the top left corner of his HUD; it was a camera view of the intersection from the hood. The device he had placed was nothing short of a redeploy capable camera spike; it was something that long distance marksmen, in human terms a sniper, only carried.

K'an turned back to Rtik and Sremm who were still as stationary as they were before. "Rtik!" K'an yelled and Rtik's head jolted towards his direction. "Get over here and take my place!" Rtik gave a scared look. "Just fire your weapon and stay down. Your shields will hold against a few shots. Now move and do not get religious on me!" K'an ordered and Rtik reluctantly took his place.

K'an quickly went to the back where Ryau and Sig were messing around inside trying to inventory the inside contents. Sig fumbled with the clamps on some of the equipment while Ryau logically tried to explain it to him from behind.

"What we got?" K'an asked loudly to Sig.

"I have unlocked several of the weaponry from their bindings. We have explosives and we have a long range rifle on the bench there." Sig pointed behind him. K'an took it and four of the clips of large ammunition that sit next to it.

"We need to use this weaponry as there is a supply here; waste nothing that we cannot afford to lose. Sig, hand me one of the light machine guns and you two pick you're choosing." He told them, sliding a large magazine into the weapon and pulling back the gaudy slide.

Sig handed K'an one of the two large human weapons that K'an could identify as a M319-D6 SAW I, a light machine gun that was similar in design on the MA5 platform. K'an primed the weapon and waited as Sig took a hold of one of the MA5B that leaned against one of the racks. Sig looked at Ryau's lack of movement.

"I thought using human weapons was not allowed." Ryau asked in a confused manner.

"First off, it is your decision. In history when we fought all who opposed and as a proud race, we treated the oppositions wielding with the utmost respect, as if they were a fine art or craft." K'an answered, glancing over the corner to watch Rtik still spraying aimlessly over the hood, Sremm still did nothing. "That demographic was set by the ignorant. I say that if it is your life in your hands; you use what you find and comfort with." he paused "No offence to our engineering or the forerunners, but our beam rifles are crap to the human long rifles..."

"Fine then" Ryau muttered.

"Any thoughts on such a topic?" K'an leaned forward and turned his head to insinuate his listening. "No, I didn't think so." He reeled back "they brainwash you for so long, it's hard to see the light. Now... let's get to work gentlemen" K'an turned and moved back to the side where Sremm still lay.

"My battery is dead, sir!" Rtik yelped. K'an was already there to hand him his Needle rifle and some ammo.

K'an looked at Sig and Ryau. "You two are to go that way and fire at the group of Humans" K'an pointed towards the middle of the road, the direction the rear of the truck was facing "Distract them and I will take care of the sniper an that gunner." K'an ordered. "Now go!"

Sig gave a quick nod to Ryau and then he shouldered the Human Assault Rifle. Sig lead Ryau in a side strafe in amidst the cars, the two firing there weapons madly at the humans. The two only ducked to cover as their shields began to fail. They then set themselves against the cars, using them as cover, and proceeded to blindly fire around the edges. K'an could see the two of the individual Humans drop to the cement from the backlashing fire.

K'an, seeing as the Human's focus was on Ryau and Sig, moved up with the Long rifle shouldered around the hood of the truck. He quickly got the dot of the electronic scope onto the gunner's side and pulled the trigger. The rifle kicked hard, the stock shoved back into K'an's strong shoulder forcefully, as a thunderclap left the barrel that propelled a single huge 14.5mm piece of lead straight into the gunner's side. The gunner's arm came detached at the elbow as he was shoved off of the back of the truck. The driver sped off quickly, turning himself and the vehicle from danger. K'an swung the long firearm to the broken opening to fire a round into the sniper that had pinned them down in the first place

With rounds being sent to the Humans from two angles, the Humans began to retreat into the half destroyed building. The fight was not over they realized after a brief pause as, with a very loud entrance, a Human 808B Scorpion tank slammed through the large pile up of cars further down the street. The large tank rolled through the cars quickly, shoving the metal pieces aside like toys, until it came to a stop before the intersection. The large shiny barrel fired an earthshaking shock that would punt a large shell into the building just above the truck. Bits and debris of the building cascaded outward, spraying all over the road, causing Rtik to scream like a child.

"Armor!" Sig shouted loudly "Ryau lets go, on the left, back down the street."

"Very nice, run!" K'an yelled; he turned to see Sremm leaving first, Rtik was right behind him.

K'an found himself sprinting through the mess of cars, sometimes dodging them with only centimeters to spare. The tank cruised behind them, plowing cars over, punting several rounds around them. Due to their sporadic maneuvers, none of the shells hit on target. The tank chased them down the street as far as they would go, K'an out of the group was the fastest runner and he sprinted off ahead of them.

"Do not stop until I say!" K'an yelled as he ran ahead passed them.

K'an kept pulling ahead till he reached the end of the street; the only direction the street turned was left. He stood tall, shouldering the long rifle and aimed carefully into the scope's screen. The tank barreled down the street towards him, the group was now reaching the corner, and the tank had been slightly haltered by a mass of larger vehicles. K'an took carful aim and fired a single round into the lid of the cockpit of the tank. The round nicked itself barley into the cabin and dinged around widely inside, tearing the driver up viciously.

With the driver's dead and his heaping flesh managed from the large caliber bullet, his weight had apparently rested on the controls of the tank. The tank suddenly turned right into the corner building, the tank had slammed through most of the building's supports and this caused the building to crumble into the street, blocking all further vehicular followers in the wake that the tank had left.

"Nice shot, sir!" Sig called out from the loom of dust that had fogged the street, the screen of the dust made it difficult to see.

"Let us not dwell on the past, please" K'an replied "Let us get moving."

That was apparently not what someone wanted. "Let us take five, we just outran a Tank!" Sremm complained.

"No" K'an rolled his eyes "We must keep moving."

"I am not moving!"

"I will only say this once, Sremm, do not forget who is the elder and who is the youth; who the Shepard is, and who his flock is." K'an growled at Sremm's opposition.

"You know not of what you speak of, you crazed senile."

"Child! I will beat you like the woman you act like; I will break you to the effect that your ancestry shall feel" K'an shouted viciously at him. However, after some moments of giving Sremm a grim stare, Central Communications started to try to contact him.

"Special Operations Major Retmaree, by the gods it has been difficult to raise you." A deep male voice spoke through the connection; the connection was clear enough through the somehow thinning layer of fog overhead.

"Yes, Communications, we have been grounded within the buildings. The fog is terrible down here."

"Be that as it may… there are some troublesome factors at play for you." The voice sounded off with at taint of burden.

K'an looked around at the group. "Sremm gets his wish… rest for five" K'an told them as he went into a nearby alley for some privacy.

"Your commander… Commander Tallaham. His Phantom was shot down on the entre of the lower atmosphere of the planet."

"What?" K'an questioned, his mandibles tightened together.

"Tallaham is KIA. I'm sorry" the connection was cut to silence.

K'an stood in the alleyway that had stairs that led downward to a garden; slowly he lowered his finger from his ear. As he did he found himself looking down at the dirty cement, his eyes looking to the settling dust as if it had an answer for him. The dirt whispered no answer to his hearing and he was forced to face his torn psyche. K'an turned to the mouth of the alley and sat quietly down on a bench just outside of the opening. He sat with his face in his palms, thinking of how to react. His best friend was dead, yes, but D'rok had wanted to die for many years. Stupidly K'an had never thought to actually think about the lasting effects that would follow.

"Major, are you alright?" Sig, who had approached as he saw K'an suddenly make a depressed turn, asked.

"I am not"

"Are you hurt?"

"No" K'an groaned with his face still at his palms.

"Then what?"

"Tallaham is KIA… his Phantom was shot down." K'an groaned again, he had somehow managed to stay half composed.

"I'm glad he's gone!" Sremm piped up, his sudden insults made every sane nerve ending in K'an's body to nearly split down the middle. "I never have to see his rotten old face again. Ill finally be promoted."

"What did you just say?" K'an growled his inquisition as he slowly looked up at the soon to be slain major. Off to K'an's side, Sig was frantically at wits end attempting to halt Sremm's speech.

"...and why is this?"

"Because the commander and I didn't exactly get along." Sremm answered smartly.

"I think I know why"

"What are you implying, Major?" Sremm seemed offended.

"You have a big mouth!"

"What I have, Major, is a reluctance to follow orders from someone clearly beneath me!"

"Are you saying that you run this outfit, child!?" K'an yelled, standing now.

"I'm saying that I refuse to follow an old man lost in the past!" Sremm retorted.

"Both of you shut up!" Rtik yelled, clearly agitated by the uproar.

"Oh shut up, idiot. You were never useful in this entire situation!" Sremm yelled back.

"Maybe I could have helped if you'd moved the 600 unit alloy beam off of me!"

"It matters not, you can't shoot!"

"I'm only a bad shot when you stand in front of my weapon insisting you can hit the soldier on the machine gun from there. I've hit smaller targets from at least fifty times as far and you know it!" Rtik yelled as he got into Sremm's face.

"As a higher ranking officer, I am entitled to do whatever I wish with my squad. You have no jurisdiction here." Sremm gave a hard shove to Rtik, pushing the smaller one away like nothing. Sremm pointed a finger at Rtik "You will face charges of insubordination should you make it out of this alive, I assure you. And you" Sremm looked at K'an "I owe nothing to you or your idiotic woman that you consider a friend!"

That last low throw at D'rok was the last straw for K'an witnessed of the quickly aspired situation. With a feral roar, K'an dove to Sremm in a full bodied tackle. The sheer force from the K'an's weight was enough to send him and Sremm into a roll. At the end of such, K'an had his weight on Sremm's abdomen. K'an repeatedly started to strike at Sremm's face; it was unsuccessful due to Sremm having his arms up to protect his face. Eventually Sremm was able to shove K'an off of him.

K'an quickly recovered, immediately he was in position to strike with an armored fist as Sremm stood. From that blow Sremm's head jerked away, when it came back K'an wrapped his arm around Sremm's neck and proceeded to shove his knee into Sremm's midsection. This happened several times before Sremm had managed to wiggle himself from K'an's grip, he had tripped K'an. Sremm had gotten a bit of a lead on K'an with two left hooks, one which missed and the other found its place on K'an's cheek. Sremm then tried to stamp his boot down onto one of K'an's shin, hoping to ground K'an. In a fluent motion, K'an slid his endangered hooves back from Sremm's dropping boot; using a bit of quick reflexes, K'an swiftly kicked his hoof up into Sremm's chin. The snap of colliding mandible guard and teeth were quite audible.

The thunder clap of a Human sniper rang out suddenly; a sound that could easily shatter glass had no found effect on the two brawling soldiers. The rest of the group, whom K'an was paying no attention two, scattered for cover and retaliated to whoever under Sig and Ryau's command. Luckily for the two, the sniper would pay more attention to the rest of the group who returned fire. Back within the fray, Sremm stood with his fists raised; he spat out blood and a few teeth and took a step back. Hate and fury ran through his eyes in the realization that he most likely could not win an even fight with K'an. He is lucky, rather, that it was K'an. If this was D'rok then he would have already been dead. So smartly Sremm reached down to his hip and drew his sword and heightened the severity of the fight.

Sremm gave a quick snarl before swinging his sword forward. His swing missed and he rendered himself unguarded for a moment. K'an took his chance during that moment griped Sremm's wrist and forced the arm back behind Sremm. Sremm dropped the sword as a nice and vulgar pop erupted from his shoulder, telling both of them that it had been dislocated.

K'an took a single step back from the screaming Sangheili, Sremm's arm hung loose by his side and it pained him very bad. In a final attempt to retaliate, the desperate Sremm grabbed K'an by the collar suddenly and pulled him closer. Sremm was trying to put K'an against a nearby wall, but he, instead, misbalanced himself and pulled both of them over a railing that overlook a garden setting below. Sremm screamed loudly in K'an's ear and K'an acted quickly in putting Sremm between him and the rushing ground. With a clang Sremm's body took the blunt of the fall, his body would go silent into an unconscious state.


	9. Act02 Ch03 SKiNA

**SGTLEGENDKILLEЯ**

**Fate Continuum**

Act II Chapter II

"Seven Kilometers in New Alexandria"

K'an groaned with a pained and rumbling tone as he pushed himself up from the unconscious body of the young Major. Sremm looked nearly untouched other than a small patch of his cheek that had begun bleeding from the faceoff. K'an stood and dusted his arms off; he cracked a smile as he knew deep down that the youth would most likely not make the shallow decision to challenge him in the near future. K'an looked around at the four lane road that the two had fallen onto from the over pass above. They had fallen between the lanes of stopped vehicles that had been abandoned there previously. It would seem as the immediate area had already been evacuated. That was good, as K'an did not want to deal with civies.

"Sir! Are you alright?!" A voice called from the overpass above. K'an looked up to see Sig looking frantically down at him.

"Yes, I'm fine." K'an answered after looking himself over quickly. "Are you two holding up?" K'an tilted his head slightly at him.

"Fairly well, sir." Ryau answered as he too peered his gaze of the side of the overpass.

"Same here, sir" Sig noted.

"Good..." K'an grumbled as his gaze lowered onto a nearby pedestrian staircase to the overpass above. 

He then looked back to the downed Major. With a scoff he turned away. The inexperienced youth made not much more than dead weight. He was not a baby sitter, and therefore he decided to let the Major lay to fend for himself. With a few strides he rejoined Rtik, Ryau, and Sig back onto the overpass

"Youth" K'an started at Ryau. Ryau's left eye seemed to twitch at the label "How much ammunition do you have left?"

"Two cartridges for needle rifle and three clips for the MA5." Ryau answered after he gathered a quick inventory.

"Good... Keep that Human weapon close" K'an turned his head, hearing the distant noise of fire fights and screaming civilians. "As I told you all before, we may need all we can carry" He points out before he goes to retrieve the Human Sniper and his Type 31 from the concrete. With a firm grip and a floating index over the trigger he takes hold of the Type 31 whilst placing the Sniper to his back. "Are you ready to continue on?" He asked.

"Of course." Ryau replied.

K'an looked up into a skyward direction. "Command? We need an evac" All he got back was static as the fog was still restricting communication. "Alright…" he looks back at the three "One of us needs to get on top of one of these buildings." He started.

"Do we not have a visual system we can use to see a building that penetrates the fog layer?" Ryau asked.

"Negative... Sorry." Sig replies.

"Perhaps the Humans had some sort of device in the lockers?" Ryau added intelligently.

"They might... But where to find them..." K'an gave a quick look around. Clearly there were no lockers in the middle of the road.

"Sir!" Sig piped up "If we sent someone to the top of that building, they could act as a midpoint to command on the comms!" Sig enthusiastically pointed his finger to a nearby apartment complex.

"Very good, Sig. Always good to have a Tech on the ground" K'an commended Sig for his quick input. "Who volunteers?" The group lay silent as he asked.

"We draw sticks? Shortest has to go up" Ryau suggested.

"Do we have 'sticks'?" Sig asked Ryau, tilting his head.

Ryau plucked a branch from a tree on the side of the overpass. "Now we do."

"Let me see those, Cinotee" K'an held his hand out to Ryau for the twigs. As Ryau handed them, K'an shuffled them between his fingers quickly. "Go ahead, youths" Sig quickly drew a medium sized one, Ryau drew one the same size as Sig, and Rtik received the smallest. K'an gave a quick chuckle to this.

With an annoyed stamp of his hoof, Rtik started his way off to the building grumbling. The group follows him to the doorway as he enters muttering under his breath. "Tell me when you have reached the top, Minor" K'an ordered.

"Got it" Rtik hastily replied. The group waited just a few slow minutes for the 'go' "I'm here!" Rtik replied suddenly. He sounded fatigued as he panted into the com piece. Without giving it a second thought, K'an started to configure the connection.

"Command, this is a hail from K'an 'Retmaree of Far Beyond Provocation. Are you receiving?" K'an asked.

"Far beyond Provocation, Command responds to your hail" The relayed signal seemed to greatly appreciate.

"Great" K'an sighed hopefully. "We need an Evac point... Please mark one for us" he requested.

"Understood, Marking now" a beacon appears, seven kilometers away.

"Gods! Where the sin is that?!" K'an exclaims.

"The only clear area we can guarantee."

"Ahh fine. We will arrive as soon as we can." K'an told the contact.

"Good luck" the connection was cut at the source.

"Alright, Rtik...return when possible. Good work." K'an orders

However, Ryau spots a series of hostile movement from which they came. "K'an! Incoming hostiles!" 

At that moment, a Gauss round sails past the party. Shaking the ground slightly as it punched a hole through a nearby pillar. "Move! Across the street into that lobby!" K'an barked and he motioned to a pair of open glass doors in the door across the street.

Ryau jumped and rolled down the wheelchair ramp. Sig darts behind K'an as they sprint across the two lane street. The Warthog mounted Gauss fires twice more in vain as the gunner tries to hit one of the Sangheili

K'an turns once inside, shouldering his Type 31 at the approaching Warthog. "Keep going you two! Get deeper into the building!" K'an cracks a few shots through the glass at the vehicle.

"Doing that!" Ryau ran through a doorway, into an internal hallway, Sig following Ryau. K'an cracks a few more shots as he backpedals in swifts behind them. He lowered the gun and turns to sprint after them. The hallway turns to the right suddenly. The trio slide around the corner, Sig was already checking the further part of the hallway as they rounded the corner, K'an stopped behind Ryau as he plants his back against the corner. He checked around the corner back towards the lobby for the vehicle.

"Clear" Sig announced as he stared down the barrel of the Human Light Machine Gun. "Everyone ok?" He asked without averting his aim.

Ryau nodded, looking over his weapons.

"Vocally, Cinotee. He cannot hear head shaking." K'an softly pointed out. "And I'm fine, Sig." K'an finishes as he turned from the corner to face them. He raises his Type 31 down the hall. "Let us keep moving."

"I'm fine."

"Very good" K'an stated.

"What about Rtik, sir?" Sig asked.

K'an paused. "We will have to leave him. The area just got too heated." K'an answered then turns his head to Ryau "Ryau! On my left. Keep cautious and we will traverse this hall." He orders

Ryau nodded and moved to K'an's left. "Should we not leave him a message?"

"I don't think we can. Especially if he is up in the fog" Sig pointed out

"Let's quickly write it on the wall, should he come back down. Something like: Had to move" Ryau suggested.

"With what?" K'an asks

"There are charred pieces of tree and metal around, the very least we can carve it into the wood."

K'an looks back at some explosions that sound from the entrance of the building following the sounds of multiple sets of footsteps. "We do not have time."

"We cannot just leave him." Ryau demanded.

"First lesson of the fray: Don't get attached." K'an shoved forward. "Now move, Majors!" He barked.

Ryau moved reluctantly.

The trio moved quickly down the hall. They made it only a bit more than half way when the Humans could be heard just beyond the corner. "Majors!" K'an orders softly "Activate cameo" K'an fades to a faint outline quickly as he turns his on. Sig immediately fades as well. Ryau fiddled with his controls, and then he too disappeared.

"Against the walls, Majors..." K'an suggested quietly as his outline moves to the wall while moving forward still. Ryau moved on over.

The three moved as quickly as they could to the end of the hall. Once through the mouth of the corridor, they exited out into a shadowed garden setting. K'an led the three into another open hall that was connected to the small boxed garden. As they quickly slipped into that hall they lost the pack of Humans behind them as they entered another lobby. K'an undid his cameo and exited through the doorway. Ryau and Sig follows suit.

"Which direction..." K'an muttered, glancing around at his HUD. "Any ideas?"

"In the general direction of the marker." Ryau said.

"Which street..." K'an looked around.

"You're the leader,"

"Thank you, Major Obvious..." K'an retorted with a growl. "Now come on." K'an shrugged as he turned away from the previous building and up the street. No Humans were visible at the time, however the remains of an already evaced area lay waste in the street. He led them around the left side corner cautiously while looking out for any more patrols. At the end of the street K'an saw what appeared to be a small outpost or road block that occupied the center of the intersection. Whichever it was, it was heavily fortified. He knew they couldn't blast their way through that. In front of the roadblock was a single Warthog equipped with a Gauss turret on the back. He waved the trio forward and turned on his cameo systems. The two following him faded to faint outlines as he did. He led them quietly towards the roadblock. From the other direction some troops were approaching the outpost.

'Down' K'an commanded very softly to the two, motioning to them as he rested himself on his knee against a Human civilian vehicle that was parked alongside the road. Sig rested himself against another nearby civilian vehicle.

"Be at the ready, Majors" K'an softly prepped the two following him. The trio watched breathlessly as the rows of Humans moved past them. 

"Are we clear?" Sig asked Ryau very softly as a Warthog rolled by after the Humans.

"Yes, we are" Ryau whispered.

"Alright, across the street and under that overhang" K'an motioned them to move

Ryau and Sig silently moved down the street, towards the overhang. K'an followed closely behind and they trio barely made it across the road as another Warthog came barreling down the road. The group stopped as soon as they met the dark wall of the opening under the overhang. K'an stopped.

"Is everyone still good?" K'an asked.

They nod, no sign of problem.

"Alright" He starts "Is there an open entrance through this building?" K'an asks

Ryau points to a door that was jammed in the open position. "There."

"Ok, Cinotee, take point"

Ryau stood and moved into the doorway, sweeping with his weapon. Sig is right behind him with his weapon raised with K'an behind. The lobby was abandoned, nothing around. However, a slightly illuminated sign announced it housed a tram station on the 34th floor. K'an looks around, lowering his rifle to his hip. He looked around, inspecting the surroundings as Ryau and Sig fanned slowly outward several feet.

"Shall we see if the tram is still working?" Sig questioned.

"Would they still be in operation?" K'an asked.

"At the very least they would be manual, and faster than on foot." Ryau said. 

"And what of the possibility of alerting the Humans?" Sig questioned Ryau. K'an let them reason fairly, with his ear turned to them to listen. "Is that worth the risk? For I would rather suffer a sore heel as opposed to another fall from a structural failure."

"Depends on how damaged it is, we haven't begun orbital bombardment yet. Correct?"

"Hmm… Will it be fast enough to be efficient?"

"The map has it going right to the building that we need to get off at, it is a more direct route."

"But what will happen if we are discovered on the transport? Will they destroy it?"

"The tram tunnels are enclosed. You can't see out"

"Are you sure?"

"He must be, Sig…" K'an interrupted

"Did you not read his credentials? Ryau was at the top of his class in Combative Intelligence Studies. Even so he was in the margin higher than yours, Sig." K'an pointed out kindly.

Ryau just blinked.

"Very well" Sig muttered as he re-shouldered his weapon.

"Lead up the stairs, Sig" K'an commanded

"Yes sir" Sig responded and began to move.

"Come along, Cinotee" K'an noted into the direction that Sig was going. They moved up the many flights of stairs in the slightly damaged building. The stairwell was however, fully intact.

"I will apologize for getting after you earlier, Major" K'an spoke to Ryau as they climbed the stairs.

"Apology accepted." Ryau said.

"If you want the honest truth… I never give too much respect to the well-studied until I see them hold their own in a firefight." K'an admits. "I have seen many young warriors fall who have excelled in the studies." He sighs, and Ryau just nodded. "I never was one much for the studying…" K'an further admitted as he continued to hike up the staircases just behind Ryau. "I just was always good at fighting" he paused "Gods… I've seen the start of this war and all the way through… It needs to end soon" K'an shares one of his views, hoping for conversation.

"I believe it will be ending soon, or else I wouldn't be here right now." Ryau muttered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing… nothing."

"... I used to share the same thing…" K'an muttered "I mean, look at the history books… Look at the number of warriors the 'oh righteous beyond space' Covenant has thrown at the Humans. It's a bit outlandish, don't you think?" K'an asked. 

"It is only proportional to the amount that have not been sent against them."

"Hmm" He paused "Well maybe if we sent-" Sig cut K'an off.

"If you two are going to endlessly banter politics, I'll turn around and kick you both down these stairs" Sig chuckled.

"He is right" K'an paused briefly "We should quiet down a bit." The group pressed on up the flights of stairs for several moments further.

"Here we are." Ryau breathed out slowly as the group reached level 31 of the structure. An abandoned tram station stood before them. K'an looked around, papers drift across the empty station from a breeze coming out of the dark tube.

"So where is the transport?" Sig asked, looking around.

"Probably disabled because of our arrival, we will have to walk the rest of the distance. Or at least until we find the tram." Ryau said.

K'an walked over steadily to the ledge of the platform and leaned over just enough to look down the tracks in both direction. He took a moment to watch down both of the illuminated enclosed tubes that traveled both ways. His left pair of mandibles tightened slightly in an uneasy grimace, realizing that there would be more foot travel. It wasn't that he hated walking, it was just the risk of getting splattered by railed transport.

"Ok, let's get going, youths" K'an ordered as he turned his body to watch them get onto the tracks.

Ryau moved onto the dimly maintenance path and started down the tunnel. Sig shrugs and follows Ryau with K'an behind at the ready. Suddenly, K'an fell forward as his leg was taken out from under him by a metal pipe. Sig watched quietly as K'an groaned slowly after falling to the ground. Ryau reached back and offered a hand to K'an, and with a bit of a grunt, he used it to help him stand.

"Thanks" K'an told Ryau after brushing his armor off. 

"You're welcome." Ryau said.

"Would you like to continue to lead, Ryau?" Sig asked.

"There is only one direction we can go, there isn't much too leading." Ryau let K'an and Sig pass him.

K'an walked first down the tight hall. With Ryau and Sig close behind, they all made their way down the long stretch of the transport length. For the most part it was quiet; the only exceptions to this were their footsteps, breathing, and the occasional clap and rumble of a distant explosion. The travel session was uneventful other than a quick stop to view out a side of the tunnel that had been ripped open from an aircraft collision. After a while the group finally made it to a medium sized junction room that had two floors and several doors. Sig directed the group through one of the doors labeled "SinoViet North Tower Access" which led to another lengthy hall. Soon the hall began to curve and then ended abruptly with a door to a small lobby.

"This is our building" Sig quietly stated as he rested his weapon at his side.

"Now all we have to do is go up…" K'an growled at the thought of climbing even more stairs. "Is there an elevator anywhere?

Ryau nodded to a bank of doorways along the outside wall of the building. "There they are."

"But which one?" Sig asked concerned.

"Press the button, find out." Ryau answered

"What button?"

"The UP button."

"You do it." One of Sig's eye ridges raised.

"Fine." Ryau pressed the UP button and the doors dinged open.

"If this is the way then lead on, Major" K'an waves on. They entered the elevator and Ryau pressed the button for the top floor.

"This is going to take quite a while…" Ryau said.

K'an sighed as once again he was forced to listen to another set of generic soft jazz music as the elevator doors closed. His stomach churned at the tune that had begun to spill from the meshed speakers in the ceiling of the small elevator. K'an gave a quick rumbling growl.

"None of you guys are going to start licking the windows on me, right?" K'an asked suddenly, glancing quickly between the two. A slight smirk had formed over his mandibles.

"That wasn't funny K'an. He died." Ryau said, frowning.

"Yeah, well that seems to happen to everyone at some point" K'an shook his head slowly. "Nothing you can do about it but remember the time you had with the person." He paused for a long while until he burst into a chuckling fit "I can honestly say that in all of my years I have never seen a Sangheili licking a glass pan like a child with a sloppy food plate." K'an began to laugh whole heartedly.

"I guess so..." Ryau chuckled a bit. "A bit too soon though."

"Bah, they made jokes of the first Covenant loss on the transports returning to orbit" K'an looked up slightly "There is no 'too soon.'"

The elevator shuttered to a stop five floors under the roof top access, the lights flickered as something exploded far below. The doors eased open into a dark office hallway. "I guess we're taking the stairs." Ryau muttered.

"Lead on." K'an nudged Ryau out towards the opening with his weapon raised.

Ryau nodded and led the group through a door marked Fire Exit. The stairs lead up into the darkness, the stairwell was only lit with emergency lighting. The other two followed right behind Ryau as he led them up the stairs; furthering their ascent up towards the top of the tower. Ryau opened the final door and was greeted by a gust of wind.

"Here we are." Ryau said.

"About time" Sig proclaimed as he raised his arm to shield his face from the gust.

"Is the Phantom here yet?" K'an squinted.

"I don't see one, but we're out of the fog so Comms should be back."

"Hello? Command?" Sig began as he stepped towards the opposite side of the building.

"So…" K'an started, looking at Ryau. "What do you think after your first day with us?"

"Not something I'd like to do again." Ryau said.

"Aww c'mon, kid." K'an chuckled. "The day would have been more entertaining with D'rok around." K'an looked off to his side.

"And that is one of the reasons why I don't want to, K'an" Ryau said.

"Well… you could be dead…" K'an admitted with a shrug

"Doing something like this, again, increases those chances."

"Its war… it happens." K'an sighed again. "If you stick close to D'rok and keep your head on straight you will be just fine"

"I don't plan on being here that long." Ryau shrugged.

"Is there anywhere you would rather be?" K'an chuckled in a jesting tone

"Back in the Science division." Ryau said. "Sometimes that is."

"I could understand that. Make us some better weapons, kid" K'an retorted with the shake of his head.

At this time a Phantom streaked the sky and slowed to a soft hover. As soon as it had come to a stop, the gravity lift opened up with a beaming fashion. Sig quickly made his way back over to K'an and Ryau. With an offering stature, K'an let the two enter first and waited patiently for them to get up into the belly of the Phantom. After they had disappeared into the opening of the beam, K'an followed suit. As soon as the group was entirely on the Phantom, it began to leave the rooftop. As it did, K'an watched the rooftop shrink in the distance. 


	10. Act02 Ch04 Chasing The Demon

**SGTLEGENDKILLEЯ**

**Fate Continuum**

Act II Chapter IV  
>"Chasing The Demon"<p>

H.C.D: August 23, 2552

The air was tainted by the sharp nip of a slight chill. A soft breeze that had been slowly building over the period of several hours shoved warm damp air up over the side of the mountain face. The stench of gunpowder, smoke, and ozone from plasma usage lingered with the breeze on occasion. It was not that upsetting of a smell completely as the occasional front of sea smelling air moved along with the wind currents. The sun rested just over the ocean in the horizon, illuminating the peaks of the mountains and mostly what was left of the near anarchic chaos that was the Human city of New Alexandria. As the breeze had began to cross the city, meeting the city as the night approached, a blanket of fog had become to form between the ground level and the high rising buildings of the city.

K'an grimaced as he shielded his eyes from the sun's rays as he looked over the city. He had spent several long moments surveying the battle below the mountain ridge. Currently he was advising a mid-sized group of assorted Covenant troops as they built a large scale communications jammer on top of a plateau of the ridge line. The group was one of many who were building these jammers around the perimeter of the city. Several similar jammers had been placed in the city in order to scramble the forces inside of the city perimeter from one another. The Covenant was making sure that no communications were getting out to the rest of the planet. He further grimaced as the light reflected off of the hull of a passing group of Phantom. Naki approached him from behind.

"K'an, they are almost finished with assembly." She said.

"Good…" K'an paused, turning to her. "How are the other groups going?"

"Already done, however they started before we even arrived here."

K'an hummed softly in agreement and with a nod he turned back to the view of the city. "Something isn't right about this… This siege is taking too long."

"Its a siege, the Covenant does not usually perform sieges." Naki said. "Thats a problem right there."

"Well why this city, then?"

"There is a human intelligence center there. Other than that, I do not know."

"There must be something special here." K'an admitted "For I have seen the Covenant drive through a much larger city and still get more of a grip on it than this."

"Perhaps, but we have to do this anyway. We have our orders." Naki shrugged.

"I understand that…" K'an sighed, pausing once again. "However it does make you wonder if there are hidden motives."

"There are always hidden motives. I should get back to the jammer." Naki nodded and headed back to monitor the assembly.

"Very well. I think I shall join you." K'an turned and followed close behind her.

K'an looked past her to see how the jammer was coming along. Working on the large device were a pair of Huragok and several Unggoy aiding the construction. The Huragok were placing the final pieces of alloy onto the outer casing and the jammer powered up.

"Good" K'an started with his hands behind his back. "Now we wait for further orders." K'an paused once again. "Ryau!" He called out.

"What is it?" Ryau responded.

"Pull out some rations for the squad. Naki, go inform the others who have been assembling the jammer to feel free to eat their own rations." Ryau and Naki nodded and began their tasks.

K'an waited for their return. Ryau returned a few moments later lugging a crate of Field Rations. Once Ryau had set the set down, K'an let everyone else grab one before taking his. K'an took a rest on top of a decent size boulder and began to open his on his lap. He opened the packaging to find that it contained a serving of dried Muka Fish and a pair of Morla rolls. K'an took one of the rolls, split in half, and placed a large bit of fish in between the halves. He then took a bite and looked back onto the others nearby. He watched the other Sangheili eat theirs as he slowly eat his food. The fish was flavorful as it was a fish of the sea, the lace of salt and deeply pitted seasonings laced the easily breaking flesh.

"Far beyond Provocation. This is Minor 'Sannwikhee on the _Leveling Strength_. You are being repurposed, the Demon has been spotted in the vicinity of jammer 2." 'Sannwikhee reported. "Leave the assembly team and provide support for Ultra 'Valnsee."

"Which jammer?" K'an asked loudly as he lowered his sandwich to put his hand to his headset to hear.  
>"The coordinates are being transferred to your tactical display. Hold." Sannwikhee said. A few moments passed and a waypoint appeared far into the city, in the vicinity of where they had been evacuated from the day before. "Understood?"<p>

"Understood…" K'an looked towards the rest of the group. "We need to get going. Come on."

K'an stood from his spot and walked towards the other side of the jammer. He quietly passed the group of Unggoy who rested just off of the jammer to approach the pilot of a near by DX class Spirit transport. The Sangheili pilot was sitting down enjoying some delicious steamed Rika tail and a small serving Imusina cake. Ryau, Naki and Sig piled aboard past the pilot, leaving K'an standing in front of the pilot alone.

"We need to leave now." K'an told the pilot. The pilot gave a shocked look.

"We can not" The pilot stated.

"Why in the gods not?" K'an questioned rather loudly.

"It is for the reason that I am off duty" The pilot snickered.

"Tell that to the fleet master." K'an suddenly, in a spurt of anger, grabbed the pilot by his collar, took the key to the Spirit from his side. The pilot didn't have much time to react as K'an shoved him away from himself, sending the pilot onto his rear.

K'an quickly boarded the Spirit and stood before the controls. He slipped the key into the little holographic ignition bank and pressed a few buttons. The engines bursted to life as the craft began to warm. Outside K'an could see the pilot having a temper tantrum just outside of the craft.

"What's going on?" Ryau asked.

"Do not be bothered by it." K'an began to control the craft from it's hovering position. "It was just a simple act of insubordination." he answered without breaking his eyesight from the screen over the control panel.

"No, not that. What are we doing?" Ryau asked again. "What have we been reassigned to do."

K'an paused for several moments. "There was a Demon spotted within the city. We have been tasked with defeating it." The cabin grew quiet as the craft leveled out flat as it sped off towards the city. "I'm sorry…" K'an admitted. "I don't know how you all feel about this task."

"We just need to get it done." Ryau said.

"Do you honestly understand what must be done?"

"Yes, I do." He nodded. Sig could be seen nodding his head along side Ryau.

"Alright, hold on" K'an warned. With that, he suddenly dropped the pronged nose of the transport downward sharply just as the craft cleared the edge of the slope.

As he did, he slammed the thruster controls forward on full. The craft lurched and buckled harshly as it began to pick up quite the large amount of speed. K'an watched his fellow Sangheili struggle with their harnesses as the propulsion engines began to greatly whine loudly from the rear of the craft. The transport plunged quickly, losing altitude at nearly the pace of freefall. After several moments of this, K'an pulled the nose of the craft upwards as fast as it would go. The rear of the craft struggled to keep up with the direction the front was aimed at. The craft quickly leveled out however and pushed on at speeds higher than a cruising speed. K'an pushed the craft to it's brink directly to the location of the assigned beacon.

"This is Special Operations team, Far Beyond Provocation. We need multiple transports of heavy reinforcements to head to inner city jammer at location two. Is anyone close?" K'an questioned loudly over the local communication broadcast. He had to speak over the noise of electronics and the deep rumbling of the craft's engines.

"This is Phantom _Guiding Light_ I am currently holding a pair of Mgalekgolo. We are at your disposal, Far Beyond Provocation." Another transport answered his hail.

"Remain on stand bye for now." K'an replied.

"Yes sir." Guiding Light replied.

The transport rocked to the left sharply as K'an piloted the craft around the side of a building. The craft shook for a moment as the fast moving metal craft lanced just a few short meters from the side of the building. K'an went as fast as he could as he banked the transport around several more buildings. However, as the onboard computer listed that they were less than fifteen hundred meters from the jammer, the communications went off again.

"Far beyond Provocation. This is once again _Guiding Light. _We have been ordered to reinforce jammer at inner city location one. Sorry." The pilot said. 

"Which jammer, we will accompany you!"

"All Lances, The first jammer has been destroyed, strengthen all defences, the Demon is in the vicinity." Command stated over the broadcast.

"Which jammer is it heading too? We will respond." K'an asked.

"Unknown, all jammers are being assaulted by human ground forces"

"Which has the highest need of aid?"

"Far Beyond Provocation, you are to continue to provide support to Ultra 'Valnsee at jammer three. Your orders have not changed."

"Very well." K'an replied.

K'an continued to pilot the craft speedily towards the jammer. Suddenly, the Spirit vibrated as overhead, a CCS-Class Battlecruisers rumbled high above the skyline. Finally the Spirit came into view of the building cluster's main landing pad. The jammer had been placed a few levels below, but this was the only way inside. The landing pad was placed on the roof of a section of building and was surrounded by a terrace like setting. Ultra 'Valnsee's Phantom was beginning to take off from the rooftop as the troops it had left, quickly entered a doorway under the present hospital sign.

"Far Beyond Provocation, this is Ultra 'Valnsee. We are moving to secure the lobby and I have sent my Sangheili Rangers forward to deal with the Demon." The Ultra told K'an over headset. "Stand bye until we need you."

"Understood" K'an replied. He rolled his eyes in annoyance behind the secrecy of the audio driven headset.

The Spirit shuttered and buckled slightly as K'an lowered the pace of the craft to a crawl. He then carefully maneuvered the craft towards the left in order to begin circling the building. The craft moved around the building and soon it was hovering along side of the skybridge that connected hospital to another closeby building. Through a virtual window on the Spirit's control display, K'an could look down the inside of the skybridge through the many external windows to see the hall within. He slowed the craft to a halt in order to monitor the hall.

"Ultra 'Valnsee, this is Far Beyond Provocation. I have a current view of what is going on the pathway to where the jammer is. I will keep you updated." K'an informed the Ultra of his new vantage point.

K'an watched as the several Sangheili Rangers that the Ultra had sent forth enter the hall. They stopped briefly for a moment to scan their immediate surrounding before they fanned out to move forward. They did not get far before K'an got a glimpse of an armored Human moving quickly towards their section of the hall. The grey armored Human quickly began to fire upon the group of Rangers.

"Ultra!" One of the Rangers yelled out through the headsets. "The Demon is here!" The group began to spread out using their thruster packs in order to try to take the Human off guard. Their tactic was unsuccessful however, in just under half a minute, the Human had dispatched them.

"Ultra, the Demon has slain the Rangers. He is going towards the lobby." K'an informed the Ultra as he watched the armored Human moving quickly out of the hallway going to the lobby.

"Far Beyond Provocation! Your clear for entry!" The Ultra began. "The Demon-" He screamed moments later but was cut off as his headset was disconnected.

K'an growled under his breath as he shoved the throttled ahead full. The Spirit lurched harshly as the warmed engines rang to life loudly. As fast as it would accelerate, he attempted to pilot the craft to the other side of the hospital in order to intercept the Human. The transport turned around the building fully as the a Human VTOL hastily was speeding off from the terrace.

"Command, the Demon has destroyed the communication jammer three."

"Understood, change course to jammer one. Procede how you see fit from there." 'Sannwikhee reported.

"Very well." K'an grimaced. "Cinotee! Come here." K'an called loudly

Ryau hurried to the cockpit. "What is it K'an?" He asked.

"The plan has changed. The Demon got through the jammer." K'an paused to steer the craft around a building. "We need to think about how to go about this. I will not have us just running blindly into a building after the Human." K'an watched as the deep olive colored VTOL turned away from the direction of jammer one. "Do you still have a record of the city layout?" K'an questioned with a thought. "The one from when we were on the ground?"

"Sig had that." Ryau said. "But there are some Beam rifles in this Spirits field armory."

"I mean to ask how is your memory? Do you remember that Human tower? Sinoviet it was called?"

"Yes, the one with the big green arrow over there." Ryau pointed to the building.

"Very good." K'an admired the youth's memory. "I want you to play navigator. Find a building over looking the landing station of the jammer one building." K'an shuffled over slightly to give him room.

Ryau sat down at the navigator station instead. "There are plenty of buildings in the area, but they're too tall to see the landing pads."

"Find me one, Cinotee." K'an ordered.

"There's one." Ryau placed a waypoint on a building that was just tall enough to see into most of the club's landing deck."

"Thank you, Cinotee." K'an gave the Sangheili some praise as he turned sharply towards the waypoint.

K'an piloted the large craft through the dark city. The hard rain was not letting up and hard wind gushes shook the transport in between the buildings. Eventually the craft came upon the waypoint. K'an lowered the craft to the roof of the building at a safe height for exit.

"Cinotee, grab me one of those rifles and a viewing set." K'an barked. "Sig! You take the helm of the Spirit and remain nearby." K'an ordered. He followed Ryau out to one of the troop sections and began to open the side door as Ryau grabbed the supplies from the field armory. "Cinotee, your with me. Lets go!" K'an motioned out of the craft. 

Sig took the controls of the transport as Ryau hopped out of the side of the Spirit first and K'an followed behind him. Once the pair were on the rooftop, they quickly made their way over to the roof's edge that overlooked the club. K'an looked back at the Spirit and watched the side hatch close. The Spirit rose slightly higher from the roof, began to move backwards from them, and then disappeared behind the other side of the building.

"Here we are. Good sight lines to the only way out." Ryau said as he looked over the edge of the roof.

"Yes…" K'an agreed as he found where the landing pad for the jammer building was. "Now lets get set up."

With that, the two found a vantage point on the second of three levels of balconies and then began to piece together the proper assembly. Ryau set the viewing set down on the surface against the inner lip of the roof and K'an found a railing to properly rest the rifle upon. K'an knelt with the rifle and pressed the primer for the weapon located next to where his thumb rested on the handle. Weapon gave a quick whine as the bolt slowly traveled from the tip of the barrel back to the rotating plasma cylinder. The bolt then snapped forward back to the end of the barrel. A accenting strip of light purple illuminated along the length of the barrel.

"Have you ever used one of the viewing sets, before?" K'an asked Ryau.

"Yes I have." Ryau began to answer "But they're not commonly used since the Kigyar visors do it all at once. Sangheili sniper teams are rare on the battlefield." He admitted while turning the viewing scope in his hands.

"I agree. The Sangheili would rather be in the fray than to sit and wait." K'an sighed as he lowered himself to his belly. "That is one thing that I don't like about us as a species: There is a high percentile in the population that works in a one track system." Ryau soon joined him in prone.

"Could you explain?" Ryau asked as he put his face against the viewing scope.

"Oh, so you are willing to talk on such manners?"

"We touched on it before…"

"I guess we did." K'an remembered. "What is your question then?"

"Explain what you meant just now."

"Well…" K'an started as he put his eye forward to the scope of the rifle. "I think it festers from the extreme religion that runs the entire Covenant. We as a race- oh. All of the races together are raised to follow and not to think.". He paused again to auger his cheek against the weapon.

"Possiblly, but there are always the ones that don't follow the flow." Ryau said. "Like you."

K'an hummed. "Maybe a part of it is that most of the military is made up of youthly individuals." K'an admitted. "It seems that the ones who are free thinkers have too high of power to be so. Some what dealing with heightened benefits. Do you think?"

"I think its the opposite of that, the free thinkers don't have any power to try and push some of the changes. Like what happened when Zelso changed some of the laws which in turn altered some traditions." Ryau had recently finished reading the book of Zelso's history.

"Interesting…" K'an thought on Ryau's input. "Then I now think it is a mix of both of our beliefs. It makes sense." K'an continued watching down the scope of the Rifle at the illuminated group of landing pads. "Apologies for talking so much on these social topics."

Ryau shifts suddenly as he seems to see something. "K'an, here he comes." He pointed over to an incoming Falcon.

"I see it." K'an acknowledged as he turned the barrel of the rifle along with the new found Falcon.

K'an traced the Falcon's smooth trajectory with the rifle. The two then watched the Falcon change pace as it began to lower to one of the helipads. As it did, the heavy caliber barrels on the front of the craft rained volleys of anti air rounds at the stationary plasma cannons set around the landing pads. The Falcon landed after it had successfully dispatched the cannons; the twin rotor craft barely had begun to stop before the armored Human climbed out. With a raised weapon the Human quickly made entrance the club's main door.

"That was him." K'an muttered. "We will wait for him to exit the building. I have a very well placed shot." K'an paused. "Is there an open comlink to the forces in that building?"

"No, it seems they've gone dark since he entered." Ryau said.

"I do not find myself surprised by this result." K'an grumbled lowly as he settled himself into the weapon so the sight was directly aimed at the height of a Human's head on the middle of the door. Moments later, Command notified all on the coms that the jammer had been destroyed. "He should be coming out soon. Pay attention, Ryau."

Several tense moments passed as the pair lay wait. K'an watched down the scope of the weapon at the door. Suddenly, both of their shields flared as rounds from several Human assault rifles hit the pair from behind. The two struggled to get up as fast as they could in the wave of Human's projectiles. Ryau was up before K'an got to his hooves. By the time he had gotten up, his shields were about to give. K'an quickly shoved Ryau towards the cover of the corner as he raised his Beam rifle towards the group of Humans who were advancing up the pathway. A quick loud crack rang out as he fired at one of the Humans, the lightened rail passed through the abdomen of one of the Humans. He fired another blind shot as his shields cracked as they failed and the weapon overheated; the seven Humans, as he had frantically counted as they stormed from an opening, continued to volley rounds at him. several rounds pinged off of K'an's armor.

"K'an!" Ryau called from the corner as he began to fire his needle rife at the Humans.

K'an began to move as soon as Ryau pushed suppression fire at the group. However he was just about behind the corner when a well placed round of a Human DMR nearly went completely through his leg just below his upper right knee. K'an yelped out in pain as he collapsed heavily to the floor. His hands were quick rendered empty as he writhed in pain and tried to comfort the now half limp leg. K'an swore in pain as he tried to slide himself behind the corner. Ryau leaned out from behind the corner and pulled K'an the rest of the way by his armor. K'an, through his gaping gasps of pain, called for Sig for immediate recovery.

"Ryau!" K'an blurted out "Get us some ground." K'an ordered as he struggled with the Type 25 pistol on his hip.

"Working on it." Ryau pulled K'an along the wall.

Ryau had no pulled K'an too far before one of the Humans attempted to round the corner. K'an sent several green bolts of plasma at the Human's torso. The Human fell back screaming as the plasma melted the chest plate. K'an held the hand weapon out straight and as steady as he could as Ryau continued to drag him backwards.

Suddenly, the loud whine of an Ion engine approached and was followed by a crash sound from the side of the building. A metal screeching sound rang out loudly and several Humans suddenly were thrown around the corner and over the ledge. Following them was the right front prong of the Spirit transport; Sig had scraped the walkway with the transport in order to void it of Humans. The Spirit moved to their side of the walkway and lowered itself to be even with said walkway. The troop hatch opened vertically for them to enter.

Ryau quickly did his best to carefully drag K'an onto the transport. As he was being dragged by Ryau, K'an watched around the corner for more Humans with the side arm raised. He figured due to the lack of advancing Humans must have meant that the scrape against the building was very effective. As the hatch closed, Ryau carefully positioned K'an in a crash harness towards the cockpit area.

"Get us out of here, Sig" Ryau called back and Sig quickly complied.

Soon the comms called out "All personnel are to evacuate the city. You have five minutes to vacate the area"

"You heard them, to the waypoint." Ryau checked to see how K'an was doing.

"Only five minutes?" K'an muttered as he cringed at his leg, his blood heavily trickled out of the entrance wound. "That isn't enough time to hardly get out of the city."

"Its plenty of time K'an." Ryau said. "Do you need me to stop the bleeding?"

"If you know how too" K'an cringed.

Ryau went to work and started to patch the wound with a gel healing pad.

"Ryau…" K'an started after Ryau was tending to the wound.

"What?" Ryau asked.

"May I purchase you a drink when we return to the ship?"

"Of course." 


	11. Act02 Ch05 Drive The Spade

**SGTLEGENDKILLEЯ**

**Fate Continuum  
><strong>Act II Chapter V

"Drive the Spade"

H.D. August 23rd, 2552

The sound of beeping mechanics sounded softly in the faded distance. The faint glow of red bursts flashed through the surrounding dark cabin. The foul stench of aged flesh lingered heavily in the misshapen metal box that remained of the troop bay of the Phantom. Several bodies could be outlined in between the dim flashes of the pulsing warning lights. Only two forms had been left intact, two Sangheili.

"By the gods! D'rok..." A raspy voice started softly; the speech was interrupted by a brief fit of dry coughing. "Please do not be rendered expired. You still breathe..." The blurred figure in front of D'rok slowly began clearing as it spoke. "D'rok!" The figure shouted again as it shook him.

"... Yes... I'm alive, give me a moment." D'rok grumbled. His vision slowly returning. Soon the figure was clear to him: an aged Sangheili in Ultra armor; Grek'la.

"Thank the gods!"Grek'la exclaimed brightly as he watched D'rok closely. " I thought I was the only one left living after the craft failed."

"What happened, exactly?" D'rok asked softly with a groan as he strained a little.

"The craft was heavily damaged by Human ground to air munitions. You would have fallen out of the side hatch if I had not secured you in this harness" He explained.

"Flak..." D'rok muttered.

"Yes, yes it was. Again, thank the gods for these harnesses."

"Yes..." D'rok sighed. "Could you get me out of this thing?" D'rok asked after a quietly awkward moment.

"Oh... Y-yes of course! How foolish of me." Grek'la realized.

Grek'la quickly began to undo the harness that held D'rok against the cabin side. He seemed to be having a few issues with it as it the detaching match was broken or stuck. With just a few frustratingly slow moments the hatch gave and the harness swung up towards the ceiling. D'rok held the harness to as he moved his hanging hooves to a safe footing on the tilted floor. He nearly slipped as he let go; he was still quite disoriented.

"Steady, Tallaham... The craft is not upright."

"Thank you for the kind advisory. I hadn't quite noticed that yet.". D'rok shot back smartly.

"The left side hatches seem to be buried into the dirt. We clearly have no form of exit there..." Grek'la paused. "And the other is damaged. It seems to be stuck in position."

D'rok paused a moment, looking around at the masses of dead in the craft. "Can the door be pried by the hands of two?"

"I do not believe so." Grek'la answered as he looked down from the hatch. "What is worse is that communications with orbit are not working for whatever reason. There is simply no connectivity here"

D'rok have a sigh as he looked down, rubbing his aching eyes. After the ache had passed, he looked upwards towards the side hatch of the craft. The door was mangled shut. Dents and abrasions could be seen from even the inside. A few small spots of light could be seen through some punctures and cracks in the seams of the metal.

"We are trapped here" Grek'la sighed.

"Stay calm, Grek'la" D'rok sighed and looked down.

"I am trying, D'rok. We have been trapped in here for multiple days. I can hardly stand the stench and we are out of viable replenishments."

D'rok seemed to ignore him.

"You have been unconscious for these long days… so that helps not my mental state."

"Grek'la. I need you to move yourself towards the front of the craft." He said suddenly.

"Why? Why the strange request at such a time?" Grek'la questioned.

"I am improvising" D'rok answered as he lifted a Type-50 Concussion Rifle from a deceased Ultra on the metal floor.

Grek'la moved away from D'rok and D'rok moved back to the side opposite of the stuck hatch. With his back against the wall, D'rok aimed the weapon at the hatch from the hip. He placed a firm hand on the top of the barrel and drew a breath. He then pressed the trigger pad multiple times. The weapon kicked hard as multiple blasts were thrown from the weapon in a matter of seconds. D'rok strained downward on the top of the weapon in order to control the climb of the barrel. Each of the six large rounds hit in a small area. The combined forces of all of the blasts were enough to punch a home in the side of the craft large enough to fit a Mgalekgolo. Bright rays of light shined down into the craft, blinding their deprived eyes. The smoke cleared as the two stood in a brief quiet state.

"Interesting method of creating an exit." Grek'la admired and face palmed in the fact he had not thought of this.

"Enough praising. Let us get out of here." D'rok sighed as he dropped the Type - 50 to the floor. "Gather your weapons, Grek'la" D'rok spoke as he collected his Type - 51M Carbine.

D'rok held the carbine raised to shoulder level; the barrel locked towards the now opened hatch. He then cautiously began to move up the tilted craft to the exit, occasionally stepping over a body or limb. Once he reached the opening, D'rok propped himself on the edge of the hatchway and scanned the surrounding area with his weapon. There was no one around the craft as it would seem; the only sounds that could be heard were the environment and a very distant rumble of aircraft. D'rok quickly surveyed the area around the craft as he stood on one of the purpled colored arches shaped into the hull.

The craft had scrapped itself into a large field that appeared to have been loosely used for farming as the field has small rows of dirt sculpted for irrigation by whoever was preparing the land for seeding. Beyond the field, dense forestry created a flat edge in the large rectangular area that was cleared for the farming. To the north there was a mountain range that towered over the forest. To the west the mountain range continued on and wrapped around the land, creating a sort of valley, and to the was flat land. D'rok looked down closer to the side of the craft to see a two seat Human vehicle.

"Grek'la… Is there a Fuel Rod cannon you can acquire from in there?" D'rok yelled back into the hatch opening.

After a few moments Grek'la called back with a "Yes."

"Bring that with you and gather as much munitions you can find. We may need it." D'rok looked back to the vehicle before dropping from the side of the craft.

The wheeled vehicle, being Human in origin, sat dirty and mud covered on a dirt road carved into the field. With a quick inspection there was no Human opposition anywhere in sight. D'rok turned back to the downed craft to inspect the large scar that it had scraped into the ground. He quietly wondered if they had just ruined someone's picnic. Shaking his head he turned back to the vehicle to further inspected it.

The vehicle would be classed as a truck in terms that it was nearly the size of a Warthog and that it had a flatbed behind the orange colored cab. On the rear of the civilian vehicle was a badge reading 'TurboGen Racing' with 'Spade' and 'Independent | WD' beneath it. Along the driver side there rested a badge labeled 'TurboGen M96 Methane Compound Energy.'. This implied that the vehicle operated on methane instead of the Human usual of hydrogen. On the leather steering wheel was the silver logo of the a Ram of some kind and between the two seats rested the stick of the short shift; besides the third pedal for a clutch, the vehicle clearly had a manual transmission.

After fumbling with a lever under the driver's seat, D'rok managed to slide the seat back as far as it would go. He places his Carbine between the seats and slid himself carefully into the seat. The space in the cabin was a bit tight against his shoulders but his legs could be positioned tight around the front edge of the seat to rest somewhat comfortably in the space provided. He looked back towards the craft to watch Grek'la approaching with an armful of fuel rod munitions; the weapon was clipped to his back along with his Plasma Rifle clipped to his hip.

"Are you sure about this, D'rok?" Grek'la questioned as he placed the Fuel rod gun and it's munitions on the dash of the vehicle. "Use of Human vehicles could be considered treasonous."

D'rok matched him with a face that would summarize an 'Are you joking?' equivalence.

"Wait… forget that." Grek'la climbed into the passenger seat. "I've read some of your file after we became acquainted in the armory on the ship. You are not above this." He took the Fuel Rod gun from the dash and held it on his lap.

"Do you think you can navigate us to the Human city?" D'rok asked.

"I can if you can operate this vehicle." He said as he pulled out a datapad from his side.

"This is nothing…" D'rok reached for the key and turned the vehicle on. The engine gave a whine and a decreasing rumble as the methane engine turned over into life. The engine rumbled down to a idle quickly after it's ignition. "Have you got a destination point yet?"

"It is…" Grek'la paused "Right here." he tapped the screen. "I have uploaded it into our ACIs. Do you need anything else?"

"No. Hang on." D'rok placed his large hand over the shifter on the center console and with his thumb over the gear release button and his hoof down on the clutch pedal, he fluttered the accelerator slightly before he shoved the shifter into first gear.

The Spade's deep tread tires spun in the dirt as it lurched from where it had rested. As much spinning that was taking place between the rubber and the ground, the vehicle seemed quite responsive. D'rok turned the vehicle towards the nearest tree line of the field. As they got closer to the treeline the soft pathway they were on intersected a trail that lay along side of the trees. He slide the Spade into a leftward powerslide and headed westbound onto the trail. D'rok only let off the pedal to shift into a higher gear as the vehicle buckled around due to the unevenness of the trail.

"In a hurry are we?" Grek'la sputtered out as he clung to the side handle of the vehicle.

"The longer that you are around downed craft in hostile territory the worse of a situation you build for yourself. If we can get some distance from the crash and maybe find some smaller trails we can travel mostly undetected." D'rok answered as he checked quickly in the rearview at the distancing wreckage that could hardly be seen in the large dust trail the vehicle was leaving.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Grek'la stared at D'rok in silent disbelief.

The trail continued on for the entire length of the field. D'rok kept the Spade at a moderate speed to avoid losing control on the somewhat jarring trail. Several times he left the trail to dodge around a fallen tree or the occasion set of farming equipment that lay stationary on the trail. Soon the corner of the field was reached and the trail lead off on a quick venture through the trees. The trail continued off for a little longer before opening up into another clearing. In this clearing was an ever convenient paved road that continued on in their direction. The Spade slid through the grass and bounded furiously towards the roadway. Once the tires made contact with pavement, D'rok shoved the accelerator down. This caused the rear tires to screech for traction as the vehicle swayed from the changing momentum. He watched the tachometer rise into red before power shifting into the next gear.

"Can you not try to kill us?!" Grek'la growled, clearly not being one for the quick pace of motor sports.

"Silence yourself and keep us on track, Grek'la!" D'rok yelled back over the bellowing engine.

Grek'la pulled out his datapad once again now that the ride was not so bumpy and checked their position. D'rok continued on flying through the gears as the truck easily passed 100 miles per hour. The road was not very winding and was fairly unbending in it's direction. Soon the vehicle flew by a road sign listing New Alexandria being approximately 125km from their current point. With their bearings set and with them being on the right path, they pressed on hard down the road. The road continued on for several long miles without any sign of Human activity.

"D'rok! Do you see that?" Grek'la suddenly pointed to a group of Human Falcons flying at an angle to the road they were on ahead.

"Yes. Where does this road lead!?"

"This road is leading to them… Not surprising really." Grek'la looked down at his datapad. There is a side trail that courses up the side of the mountain that we should traverse… However, the entrance is several kilometers down an upcoming highway.

"We are going to have to take it." D'rok tightened his grip on the wheel in preparation on what lay ahead.

To their misfortune, their road soon dumped onto a multi lane highway. The Spade heavily swayed onto the city bound side of the highway and the two quickly realised that the opposite side of the highway was jammed packed by a slowly moving stream of civilian vehicles; they had just turned onto a major evacuation route from New Alexandria.

"This is not good…" D'rok growled.

"What are we going to do?!" Grek'la sounded slightly panicked.

"Ready the Fuel Rod but do not fire on the civilians. That will only guarantee attention."

"Understood…" Grek'la fumbled with the cannon.

"Hang on" D'rok tromped the gas to the floor as he downshifted to pick up the pace.

D'rok continued racing on, the Spade picking up speed quickly as he shifted through the gears. The highway was wide open on their side and he figured that maybe if he kept the truck up to speed they might not be as noticeable to the near standstill civilians. And so he continued on, the truck hard charging faster and faster. The racing machine seemed the most comfortable between 165 and 170 mph and this is where D'rok held the speed.

They raced on furiously, blazing passed countless cars on the other side. The highway had begun to ascend and descend with several foothills ofthe mountain. Eventually they came over the peak of an incline to be faced with a sudden UNSC checkpoint ahead of them. The checkpoint seemed to have been quickly set up to try to deter anyone heading towards the city and to clear military vehicles ahead. Due to the Spade's speed, there was no point in slowing down. With this realization, D'rok simply drove straight through the thin metal draw pole of the checkpoint. The pole was no match for the truck's mass and it simply was ripped from its rotating arm and thrown through the air off towards the other side of the highway. D'rok ignored all of this and pressed on, most likely leaving many confused and surprised Humans at the checkpoint behind.

The two raced on. Grek'la seemed quite upset at the checkpoint incident. He calmed down soon after and figured that they had only have of the original distance to get to their destination. He began to look around the cabin at the interior design. He played with the console buttons to keep himself occupied or something similar to that notion. D'rok ignored him for the most part as it did not really bother him that the air conditioner and heating vents in the cabin were being turned on and off at random intervals.

"For a Human vehicle… the cabin design is nice." Grek'la admitted.

"Yep" D'rok answered while concentrating on the road.

"I wonder what this does..." Grek'la pushed a button on the higher part of the dash.

The speakers of the Spade gave a soft crackle before a moment of silence. A few moments later the sounds of the beginning riff from Motorhead's _Ace of Spades_ began to play out. This new sound greatly startled them. As the song played on, Grek'la didn't seem to know how to handle it, his face expressed mass confusion. D'rok glanced up to the sun visor to just notice a bundle of hardcased envelopes; the one in front read: _Music Archives presents: Metal Massacre: Motorhead 1975-2025. _D'rok grinned slightly. He had not noticed before somehow, and he vaguely remembered the song, but he remembered it enough to appreciate.

"What…. what is this?" Grek'la asked dumbfounded.

"I do believe it is Human music."

"I did not know they had other than the electronic stuff that I have heard from time to time." Grek'la looked perplexed. "...intriguing"

"Where is that trail we need to get off on?" D'rok changed the subject.

"It is a few kilometers away." Grek'la checked again.

"Good, keep an eye out for it. As soon as we can get off of this highway the be-" D'rok was suddenly cut off mid sentence as a group of Warthogs merged onto the highway in front of them.

D'rok slammed on the brakes and the Spade's tires screeched in vain to slow the vehicle's mass down. The Warthogs merging managed to break their line formation to take up most of the highway. The speed at which the pack was moving was easily half of the speed that the Spade was driving; D'rok, in fact, nearly plowed into the rear end of one. The Spade finally matched the packs speed after almost rear ending them. D'rok gave a furious huff and slammed the accelerator down as he downshifted. The Spade's engine roared and quickly rocketed forward. He swiftly darted between two of the Warthogs and blasted by them. D'rok just so happen to quickly glance over at the Warthog and accidentally meet the gaze of the Human driver. The Spade overtook the pack with ease and left them receding in the rearview mirrors; one of the Warthog seem to a a swerving fit from the shock of the sight of two Sangheili operating a Human vehicle. It would not have mattered if the pack were to pursue the two Sangheili as the Warthogs could not nearly travel at the speed the Spade could.

The Spade roared on for a little while until Grek'la informed him of the upcoming trail. D'rok slowed down and quickly left the highway to turn down a dirt trail that seemed to head off towards the side of the mountain. The Spade lost a great deal of speed as the ride became bumpy once again. The spade jerked as it buckled over some ruts on the side of the trail. This trail path was a lot more rough in terms of terrain. Despite this, the truck had no issues plowing through the rough, uphill trail for many kilometers. Soon the trail would reveal an opening in the forest. Grek'la asked D'rok to stop and so they slid to a halt.

"I will be right back, D'rok." Grek'la made his way from D'rok to the treeline for a little bit of privacy. 

As Grek'la stepped away, D'rok noticed that there was now a sliver of connectivity to the fleet in orbit; They must have only been clocked into the city for this invasion. He stepped out of the Spade and stood in the nearest location that had no overhead obstruction.

"This is Special Operations Officer D'rok Tallaham. I am hailing any listening dispatch." D'rok spoke looking up with his finger on the earpiece.

"Tallaham?" A voice came through with a slight crackle of interference. "We have you listed as deceased."

"That is clearly negative, command. There were two survivors of the crash: Ultra Yauniktee and Myself." D'rok sighed at remembering how little the Covenant did for rescuing crashed transports.

"Understood, what is your current location?" The voice asked.

"We are approximately 50 km from the Human city on the slope of the neighboring mountain.". D'rok answered as he looked down at Grek'la's datapad.

"Are you requesting extraction?"

"Yes." D'rok answered frankly.

"Stand by..." There was a brief silence on the comm piece. "Officer Tallaham, we are unable to allocate extraction craft to your location. I would recommend that you continue heading towards the city and support invasion group 66. They have been grounded closer to the city and are going to receive extraction within the hour."

"Very well. Thank you." D'rok spoke and looked to Grek'la as he returned from his business.

"Acknowledged. I am sending you their coordinates and I will tell them to wait for you." The comms fell quiet.

"What are the plans now?" Grek'la asked.

"Get back in the vehicle. We have to hurry to the city and join an invasion group for pick up." D'rok explained as he quickly slid into the drive seat again.

"Very well!" Grek'la answered enthusiastically as he hopping into the passenger seat.

D'rok once again started the engine of the Spade and took off further down the trail. They blazed the path for many kilometers until they reached a small paved road that ran alongside the curving slope of the mountain. The road, despite its somewhat treacherous bends, hardly changed in elevation for the entirety of the road. Soon the road lead along side into the outskirts of the city. The two looked to the left of the road occasionally to see what was going on down on the streets just below the road level. There was mostly evacuation happening, with the occasional firefight between the invading Covenant forces and the UNSC battalions or City law enforcement on the streets.

"Invasion group 66, this is Special Operations Officer Tallaham. We are drawing close to your position. What is your status currently?" D'rok asked loudly over the accelerating engine of the Spade.

"Thank the Gods!" A stressed sounding Sangheili answered him. "We are deep in a not so gracious situation right now, sir!"

"What is happening?" D'rok shifted gears and cutting close to the inner edge of a bend.

"We are stuck down in a garden plaza. The Humans are giving quite the fight to us." The Sangheili panted "Gods! They have a Tank!" He shouted.

"Very well. Stay calm and collected. Conserve yourselfs and only fire in the times between the tank rounds." D'rok instructed quickly.

"Sir?! Do you have any heavy ordinance?"

D'rok looked over at Grek'la, who was already, as he was hearing the conversation, readying the Fuel Rod gun. "Yes… we do. Hang tight youth, We are but a few minutes out."

"We will try!" The Sangheili ended his end of the comms as he was shouting about Humans to his left.

D'rok hurried along the road as fast as he could without losing control of the vehicle. He could speed up a little as the road straightened out a bit as it went further along the city. They began to get very close to the group's location and D'rok noticed a larger plantation covered courtyard downhill from the road. It was very visible as there was no buildings between the road and it. In the courtyard was a smoking Phantom. It looked mainly intact except for a hole that had been punched straight through in the hull. Around it was a decent size group of Covenant forces locked in a firefight between a few Humans and a Scorpion Tank that sat firing occasionally from a street along the courtyard as a group of infantry moved slowly up on the invasion group. D'rok quickly slowed the Spade to a halt behind some convenient shrubs.

"Oh that is interesting…" Grek'la commented as he looked at the group's situation. "How are we going to get down there with that tank?"

D'rok thought for a moment. "Here is what we are going to do. We are going to whip around onto the street behind the Humans and then we will position ourselves behind the tank and fire into its rear." D'rok looked down at the center console to locate the Spade's e-brake.

"That sounds quite senseless…" Grek'la scoffed.

"You have not known me for long enough!" D'rok grimly said as he shoved the shifter into reverse and shoved the accelerator down.

The Spade's tires screeched as the vehicle lurched backwards steadily. As soon as the truck had gained significant speed he quickly turned the wheels to the left hard in order to rotate the truck around. The sheer momentum and weight of the truck caused the front wheels to lose traction, allowing the truck to whip completely around in a 180 degree turn. D'rok had shifted into first gear mid turn and had the accelerator already against the floor again. The truck shifted on hard, using the momentum built up be reversing in the direction that it was now headed.

"Hold on!" D'rok shouted as he suddenly jerked the steering wheel to the right.

The Truck leaned against the sudden turn as it crashed through the wooden fence that lined the side of the road. The Spade left the ground and sailed through the air with the splintered fence for several seconds before shaking from a slamming return to the slope down towards the streets below. D'rok let off the gas and fluttered with the pedals, making many quick movements with the steering wheel to make sure that the Spade stayed on the right path without sliding too much at such a descent. The Spade quickly slid down onto the street after leaving a small elevated edge of the hill that had been made a slight wall on the end of the street.

Sparks were thrown out from under the Spade as the heavy vehicle landed fiercely onto the pavement. The engine gave a loud roar as D'rok downshifted and stamped the accelerator down to the floorboard. The tires emitted squeals as the rubber struggled for traction on the road surface. The two were shoved hard into the seat as the Spade quickly gained speed down the street. D'rok watched the side streets towards the courtyard as he passed a burning car wreck on the side of the road; watching to see when to turn so they could surprise the tank. After passing several cross streets, he decided that an upcoming alleyway was the best bet.

D'rok slowed the Spade down and pulled up on the emergency brake, causing the rear wheels to lock in place. As the Spade got closer to the alley he turned the wheel so that the rear of the truck slid around into a controlled drift. D'rok eased the slowing turn as he let go of the e-brake into the alley well enough there was but little correction to be made to allow passage through the alley. When the Spade bursted out of the other side of the alley, they were between the group of Humans and their tank; the infantry was to the right, the tank was left. The Humans were seemingly too busy to notice the vehicle entering the area.

D'rok slid the Spade to the left and charged the tank's front. At first the driver of the tank had not suspected anything of the newly appeared Spade. This changed as soon as he noticed that two Sangheili were driving the vehicle, one of which was holding a Fuel Rod gun. The tank driver began to reverse the tank as he attempted to aim the barrel to the cannon at the Spade. This was all in vain as the truck easily outmaneuvered the tank's aim and maneuverability as it charged passed the side of the tank. D'rok turned and pulled the ebrake onces again. The Spade slide around hard passed the rear corner of the tank until it stopped with Grek'la's side facing the rear grate of the tank's engine.

"Hit it!" D'rok shouted at Grek'la.

Grek'la took aim and fired the Fuel Rod as fast his shoulder could handle. Due to the closing range of the reversing tank, the gun's accuracy mattered less than it normally would. Shell after swift shell was at the rear of the tank; each radioactive projectile violently exploding in a flash of green against the rear of the tank. D'rok had began to reverse as the tank's mass grew closer. The driver of the tank desperately tried to turn the tank and its gun around to face them. His time had run out suddenly as the tank violently exploded from the repeated explosive impacts of Fuel Rods.

With the tank now destroyed and enflamed, Grek'la slid a fresh rack of Fuel Rods into the launcher. D'rok maneuvered to a stop to allow the still rolling tank to roll right passed them. As soon as the tank had passed, he shifted into first and accelerated towards the infantry who were caught in confusion during their intense firefight. A few had turned to fire at the now approaching vehicle, several of the bullets bounded off of the hood and bumper of the charging Spade. Grek'la fired off a few Fuel Rods at the infantry, managing to decimate several Humans in the process. D'rok let off of the accelerator and let go of the shifter to grab his assault carbine from between the seats. With his left hand still on the steering wheel, D'rok drove the front of the Spade at a Human next to a cement divider. The truck smashed flat into the cement divider, instantly dismembering the Human Trooper between the bumper at obstacle.

After dealing with the recoil of the crash, D'rok and Grek'la bailed out of the Spade for cover. As they separately moved quickly for cover, several Human rounds struck their shields, flashing brightly as they had already been half depleted from the crash. As D'rok had moved he had counted around 12 remaining Troopers mixed within the cars and other road obstacles scattered through the streets. D'rok lowered himself slightly in stance as he shouldered his carbine and pulled the trigger. The dual side by side barrels flared brightly as the automatic carbine sent multiple rounds at a pair of Humans in the middle of the grouping. He fired in bursts rapidly as he switched from a few targets before getting volleyed by Human fire. D'rok ducked himself against an elevated flowerbed and put his finger to his comm set.

"Invasion group 66!" He shouted.

"What sir!?" The same young Sangheili answered.

"We are going to draw their attention from you. As soon as they face us I want you to cover them with every weapon you have! Understood!?" D'rok looked towards Grek'la who was watching him from the other side of the street.

"Understood, Sir!" The Sangheili then shouted at the remaining survivors of the group.

"Ready?!" D'rok yelled at Grek'la and received a quick thumbs up as Grek'la replaced the Fuel Rod with a Plasma Rifle from his hip. "Go!"

D'rok turned himself slightly towards the Humans. He leveled his carbine around the corner of the flowerbed and held the trigger in order to blind fire. He looked over occasionally to judge where his shots were going and to see if he was hitting any. Grek'la was doing very similar with his left arm extended around his cover, his plasma rifle sending a spread of bright blue plasma at the Humans. Most of Troopers, now receiving fire from another location, scrambled to adjust their cover. This proved bad for most of them as the invasion group snapped themselves up and sprayed the entire area down with everything from turret fire to plasma pistol bolts. Between the crossbound slaughter on two sides, the group of Trooper group quickly fell to the Covenant weapons.

D'rok slipped back behind the flowerbed and ejected his two pop magazine to replace them. As he shoved the replacement in he stood with the carbine shouldered. Quickly he moved forward to better check the area. The Troopers were all gone but the sounds of more were coming from where Grek'la and he came from.

"Grek'la! Hurry to the Phantom group. More Humans are inbound!" D'rok yelled at him.

Grek'la picked up the Fuel Rod gun and jogged for the group. D'rok turned back towards the Human sounds as he back stepped towards the group as he tried to listen for what was coming. He heard no tank tracks, which was a great thing, however he heard several inbound Warthogs. D'rok turned and sprinted for the group. He got to them quickly, sliding himself over a cement block, as several rounds from an arriving Warthog grazed around him. He dropped himself next to a Sangheili Major that was using the cement block as cover.

"Sir! Thank you for your arrival!" A Sangheili Major, being the one who spoke to him on the comms, greeted him excitedly.

"Yes, you are welcome! Now keep your head down and give me link and control to your group comms!" D'rok commanded.

"Y..yes sir!" The major stuttered, not expecting a command. He gave some commands to his ACI and did as D'rok asked.

"Thank you, Major." D'rok looked at his ACI as the roster loaded: four Sangheili, three Kig'Yar, and seven Unggoy. Not bad for a group that had been holding out for over at least an hour as it seemed.

"What are we going to do about the Humans!?" The Major asked frantically as several bullets sailed past his helmet.

"Give me a moment." D'rok looked around quickly at the group before spotting a Needle Rifle wielding Kig 'Yar. "Kig 'Yar!" He yell to him, getting his attention. "Send some shots at their vehicles on my command!" The Kig 'Yar gave a nod and waited for an opening. "Anyone with Type 31s pay attention. When the Humans adjust themselves to fire upon the Kig 'Yar, I want you to peg the Humans on the turrets. Understood?!" D'rok spoke quickly but clearly. He knew that the group could be fairly efficient with swift leadership.

His comm piece lit up with several 'Yes sir's.

"Whenever you are ready, sniper!" D'rok motioned at the waiting Kig 'Yar.

The Kig 'Yar waited a brief moment before raising the barrel of his weapon just over his cover. He fired a few paced out shots at the Human vehicles, one of which had taken out the driver of one through a windsheild. His cover was quickly sprayed with the AA rounds of the Warthogs and had no time to get back into cover. The large rounds quickly cut the Kig 'Yar to the ground as a lifeless corpse. D'rok yelled as they began to fire at the Kig 'Yar for the rest to move now. He and several others turned to aim around their cover to fire at the Troopers on the Warthogs. The accurate Needle Rifles made short work of the Troopers and soon the Warthogs were no longer operated. A large gathering of Human infantry had began to come to the street near the burning tank wreck now sat. D'rok popped a few bursted shots at the advancing Troopers, forcing them to duck down behind the burning tank for cover.

"Keep them back! Make sure they stay as far back as we can keep them!" D'rok yelled to the group as he watched down the barrels of his carbine.

The Humans tried to take shots at back at them but were mainly unsuccessful. D'rok held a close watch on them with another nearby Sangheili who had a Plasma Repeater. The Major next to him was clearly shaken up from the situation. D'rok looked to see how the rest were doing; the Unggoy were tucked tightly against their cover and the Kig 'Yar were exchanging concerns about the fallen sniper in their own language. Grek'la was helping the two other Sangheili with a mobile plasma battery from the Phantom.

"Somebody please go grab that Beam Rifle and put it to good use!" D'rok knelt down and looked at the shaken Major. "You are doing good, youth. Do not worry about any losses you have received."

"People have perished!" The Major whimpered.

"I know… how many have you lost?"

"Five… five, sir." He answered softly.

"Five and there is 15 including us? That is a decent return rate for a young Major." D'rok tried to give him some praise. "It is hard to deal with, but for right now focus. You can mourn on the Phantom when it gets here."

"Alright… yes." The Major seemed to perk up. "How long until the Phantom arrives?"

"I would give it a few minutes. They should be here soon. We just need to keep the Humans back, alright?"

"Yes sir" The Major answered confidently, probably as he felt a ton of stress off of his shoulders with the new leadership.

D'rok watched out back to the Human's location with the rest of the group. The Humans tried several time to take shots back at them. They also had tried to take another street into the courtyard; that was not successful either as D'rok kept the group tightly locked down at informed. Soon a Phantom lowered itself down from the sky and hailed for the group to mark a place for them to drop their grav lift. D'rok marked a position right behind the group's position. As soon as the grav lift was opened, D'rok commanded the Unggoy to go first, followed by the Kig 'Yar, and the finally the rest of the Sangheili. He kept a careful watch as he moved into the grav lift; he was the last to get into the Phantom.

Once he was inside of the Phantom he yelled up to the pilots that everyone was onboard. With a slight buckle, the Phantom began to move forward as it began the ascend towards orbit from the city. D'rok sat heavily against one of the seats in the side of the troop carriage in the Phantom and waited as he watched the relieved group that had just been picked up. Of the group to approach him, the Major left the group and walked over to where D'rok was seated.

"I am sorry for locking up down there, sir." The major apologized quietly.

"Don't worry about it. We all have to learn at some point." D'rok smiled.

"You were right down there. About the focusing."

"Yeah. If you lose your senses then more losses will happen."

"Yes. Thank you, sir."

"Now run along… You have a squad to talk to… You should praise them for giving such a quality performance. Then remember your losses." D'rok instructed quietly to him.

"That is a good idea. Thank you again, sir!" The young Major beamed.

"D'rok Tallaham." D'rok extended his hand in greeting. "Special Operations Officer…"

"You saved us down there, sir. I shall not forget you." The Major shook D'rok's hand.

"If you ever need assistance feel free to get hail for me." D'rok smiled.

The Major nodded and returned to his group. D'rok watched as the Major began to go into a speech to them.

"You are good with the youths" Grek'la commented as he sat next to D'rok, Fuel Rod still in hand.

"I always have been… I am just good with people." D'rok shrugged.

"Good with people both friendly and hostile ways?" Grek'la chuckled.

"I guess you are right." D'rok gave a slight smile.

"Do you have any children?"

"No… Not yet. I am to marry in the near future. My mistress is on the ship." D'rok admitted.

"Are you two from the north? Shall you keep your offsprings or take on others like the rest of Sangheilios?" Grek'la asked while referencing how most Sangheili are raised by their uncles.

"We are to raise our own. I would raise others if asked to. I do enjoy children." D'rok admitted.

"Either way, I think it would not matter. You will be a good upbringing for any child." Grek'la smiled

"Thank you, Grek'la."

"Just do me one thing, D'rok."

"Hmm?"

"I desire a wedding invitation."

"Very well." D'rok gave a chuckle. "Let's just get back to the ship first."

"Yes… I shall buy you several rounds of only the finest Sangheili ale!" Grek'la expressed happily.

D'rok shook his head; this return was going to be interesting.


End file.
